


Sammy/Norman One Shots

by Circus_Craze



Series: Sammy Lawrence and The Projectionist [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 49,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: My collection of Norman/Sammy One shots.





	1. Sammy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> These stories aren't really tied together, except by small details, such as the layout of Sammy's sanctuary and such. This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has a surprise for Sammy.

There wasn't very much that surprised me. In the workshop, you had to expect anything, and I did. Well, almost anything.  


What I wasn't expecting was the screech followed by a crash in the room next to the one I was in. I dropped the stack of papers I was looking through and ran into the room, my heart in my throat.  


Norman was sprawled on the ground, his projector light flickering. "Norman?!" I asked, dropping down by him. His light brightened, and he peered up at me before realizing who I was and dimming it  


"Are you alright?" I asked. Despite his nod, I checked him over just to be sure. Once I realized my friend was okay, the anger set in.  


"What the hell were you doing?" I demanded, glaring at him.  


He looked up at me, seeming a bit scared. I guessed I could be intimidating when I wanted to be, and was satisfied with myself. He pointed to the top of a shelf where a Bendy plush sat.  


I scowled at him, wondering why he had to get that particular plushie when there were tons just lying around. Then, I saw that it looked different. It's smile was wider, and looked more genuine. I saw it had a pink bowtie instead of the normal white ones. It was one of Shawn Flynn's creations.  


I looked back at Norman, who had risen to his feet to grab something off the desk. It was this pink fabric. I immediately realized what Norman was planning to use it for. He was going to use it as a tutu. He had remembered, after all this time, that the episode where Bendy had a tutu on was my favorite.  


He pointed at the plushie again, the chair that was toppled over, and then at me. I nodded, finally understanding. "You were trying to climb up there to get the plushie...., for me."  


Norman nodded, and then tilted his head at my expression. He was trying to get that plushie for me. Me, the person who messed up more times than anyone could count.  


I sighed, and rose to my feet. "No wonder you couldn't get it. You're unsteady on your feet." As soon as that came out of my mouth, I realized how rude I had sounded. "I mean, your projector is heavy on your neck, so you walk kind of slouched forward. I didn't mean for that to sound rude."  


Norman nodded in understanding. I picked up the chair off the floor, sitting it right by the shelf again. I climbed up on the chair. Norman screeched, hurrying over and holding the chair steady. I looked down at him, smiling a little. "I'm fine, buddy," I told him. He seemed unconvinced, holding the chair steady with one hand, while the other strayed up by my legs, ready to catch me if I fell. I appreciated the gesture.  


I reached up, standing on the tips of my toes and stretching to grab the plushie. I pulled it over and picked it up. "I got it," I said, and then the chair shook. I couldn't help but gasp. The chair was steadied, Norman holding it, and me, tightly.  


"I'm alright," I said, smiling to cover up my nervousness. "The chair is really wobbly." Norman held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me down.  


"Thanks. Here's your plushie." I handed it to him. He took it, looking it over. Then, he went over to the desk and grabbed a needle and thread. It took him a little, especially with his shaky hands, but he finally finished. He turned and handed the plushie to me.  


I looked down at it. The pink tutu flowed nicely. I couldn't help but smile, looking up at Norman. "Thank you," I said.  


He held up a finger and ran to the shelf, grabbing a Boris and Alice plushie. Then, he turned back. "Didn't want Bendy to get lonely, huh?" I asked. Norman nodded, holding the plushies tightly. "Alright. Well, let's get going. There's a shelf in my...uh, our sanctuary that we can put the plushies on. It's kind of dusty, but I'll take care of that."  


Norman nodded, seeming really happy. He moved the two plushies in one hand, and held the other one out. With a small chuckle, I took his hand in mine, and we went back to our sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. All mistakes in the work are my own. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and greatly appreciated. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
> Also, suggestions for future stories and themes are greatly appreciated and encouraged. I can't promise that I'll be able to do every idea, but I will try my best. They can be as specific as you'd like. Thank you again for reading!


	2. The Pipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a close encounter with Bendy after trying to get a pipe. Good thing Norman is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Roboticdragons. Thank you so much for the idea. I hope you all enjoy!

I walk through the hall, a board in my hand. It's the closest thing to a weapon we have, and with how crazy the workshop is, we need anything we can get.  


I wish we had something better, but our axe broke. I guessed if worst came to worst, I could pick up the broken blade and throw it while Norman hit enemies with the wooden handle. If our situation was better, we could have laughed at the thought.  


Luckily for us, the board was a pretty decent weapon. Still, I wished we had a better one. A gun would be wonderful, but where could you find one of those around here?  


We reach the Heavenly Toys Factory. It's eerie and silent. Norman lets out a low whine, seeming to sense something was off as well.  


"I know," I said. "I can feel it, too. Stay behind me." I crept around the room, looking around for anything good while feeling weary of the open spaces. I shifted through a pile of wreckage, finding some tools. Norman whined again, this time more urgently.  


"It's fine. Let me just grab this soup and..." I spotted a pipe a few feet away, lying on the floor. It would be perfect to defend ourselves with. I went over to grab it.  


"Look what I found." I turned around, expecting to see Norman. Instead, I saw something else. Before I had time to react, I felt it ram into me. I fell into the wall, hitting my head hard.  


Bendy was standing there, a wide grin on his face. He towered over me. I groaned, my vision blurring. I couldn't think clearly.  


Bendy stepped closer, and then the room was filled with this loud, animalistic screech. Before Bendy could turn, a figure slammed into him. He stumbled backwards a few feet before regaining his composure. Standing there in front of me was Norman. He had come to my rescue.  


Bendy roared, seeming to size up his new opponent. Norman stood his ground, growling and ready to attack again if needed. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with.  


Bendy eyed him for a moment more, then pounced. The two were a blur as the sound of scratching, screeching, and roaring filled the air. I finally was able to process what was going on, and the need to help Norman was all that remained in my mind. I grabbed the pipe and ran in.  


I hit Bendy with it as hard as I could. He turned his attention on me, seeming to chuckle a bit. I was no match for him. I knew that, and hoped that I would provide Norman with enough time to get up and flee.  


"Leave him alone," I breathed. Bendy tilted his head before lunging. I felt his claws rip through my skin. I stumbled backwards, which gave him an opportunity to slice across my stomach. I dropped to my knees, the pipe falling from my hands. Bendy had ink and who knows what else on his claws. I could feel it seeping from my stomach as I clutched the wound.  


Norman let out another screech, slamming the board into Bendy's head. Norman raked his claws over Bendy's body, driving him away from me.  


The two were ready to fight, and then the sound of gunshots filled the air. Bendy let out a roar, forgetting us and instead going to the source of the gunfire.  


Norman jerked my hand, pulling me along after him. I felt a bullet rip through my shoulder. I fell against him. He was luckily able to support my weight, dragging me out of the room to safety.  


My mind was hazy as my body ached. I wasn't going to make it back to our sanctuary. "I'm sorry, Norman," I mumbled. "This was all my fault."  


He looked at me and let out this whine. He continued to help me along as I fell in and out of consciousness. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how I was going to die. At least I would die nobly, standing up to the demon I once worshipped to save my friend. It would be an honorable death for a not so honorable man.  


That wasn't how it went, though. I woke up on a cot, dazed and confused. I felt a dull ache throughout my body. It turned into a burning pain when I tried to move.  


Norman was suddenly right beside me, screeching and making me lay back down. I noticed I was all bandaged up. "Norman?" I asked.  


He whined, looking at me. Somehow, he managed to look concerned. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" He shook his head, confirming that he wasn't. I had no choice but to believe him, as I couldn't check and see for myself.  


"I'm sorry," I said. He took my hand in his. He made a small noise and squeezed my hand, almost telling me that it wasn't my fault.  


"I should have listened to you. You knew what was going on." Norman gave a small nod before turning. He lifted something off the ground.  


"You didn't," I said. Sure enough, Norman held up the pipe. "I can't believe it," I said with a small smile.  


Norman sat the pipe back down, taking my hand again. "Maybe when I get better, I can use it." He nodded.  


I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I was exhausted from the fight. Norman seemed to know what I was feeling. He got up, returning with the plushie he had gotten for me. He laid it beside me, then sat down in his chair again. He took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  


"Goodnight, Norm," I said. I hugged the plushie, closing my eyes. I was safe now. Norman and I both. With that thought, I drifted off.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has a gift for Sammy. Sammy wants to give Norman a gift, but is unsure what to give him until he has an idea.

   Norman had a secret. I could tell. He was often preoccupied, sitting in the corner with his back turned to me, doing something. He wouldn't let me see, and when we went out to hunt for stuff, he grabbed things and hid them carefully from me.

   His behavior was a little troubling. What was he doing? I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't trust me anymore. His actions said otherwise, suggesting quite the opposite. He was always wherever I was, and when we were exploring the workshop, he always asked to hold my hand. Of course, I always allowed it. 

   I knew it was just my nerves getting to me. Norman wouldn't betray me. Despite my reasoning, I was still uneasy. I hoped Norman would finish whatever he was doing soon, and everything would go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. 

    I took the plushies off the shelf in our sanctuary, dusting under them. I did that almost everyday, wanting to make sure they stayed clean. I wouldn't usually care if they got dusty, but they were from Norman, and that made them a lot more important. 

   After I finished dusting the shelves, I grabbed a broom and swept the floor. Norman sat in the corner, busily working on something. It had been about four days now, and I wondered when he would finish. 

  At first, I took every chance I could to try to peek. Now, I just let him work in peace. If he didn't want me to see, then I shouldn't see. It was his decision, and I wanted to respect that.

    Norman turned around, looking up at me. He rose to his feet and walked over to the small desk at the corner, grabbing a paper off of it. He looked at me for a second before he wrote on the paper. When he finished, he handed it to me.

"I have a surprise for you," the bold inky handwriting read.

   "A surprise, huh?" I asked. Norman nodded. "Is it almost finished?" Norman nodded again, looking pleased.

   "Well, in that case, I'm going to have to give you something." At that, Norman tilted his head, clearly confused.

   "It's only fair, Norm. You're giving me something, so I want to give you something as well." Norman seemed to ask what it was that I was giving him, and I wondered the same thing. What could I give him? Then, the answer came to me. I'd write him a song. 

   What would I write about? There were no more cartoons, and I wasn't going to write about Bendy anymore. After what had happened, I was trying my hardest to no longer worship him. He wasn't a savior. At least, not mine. 

   I finally decided that I would write a song about how I felt about him. That, of course, would allow me to explore my feelings towards him. It would be meaningful. I'm sure he would like it. 

   How did I feel about Norman? He was my friend, my very best friend. But, that wasn't it. What I felt towards the Projectionist was way more than that. I was afraid to admit it, to acknowledge the feeling inside of me. I loved him. 

   I knew it was true. I would get this feeling of nervousness when he was close to me, and yet I savored every touch, even if it was just a brush past or a hug. 

   He was always on my mind, more than I wanted to admit. Everything I did was for him, and everytime I thought he was hurt, it sent my heart into my throat. I needed him. Without him, I would be nothing. There would be no reason to escape, or even to live if he wasn't there.

   I took the blank sheet of paper and then looked quickly at Norman. What would happen once my feelings were revealed? What if he didn't feel the same and didn't want to be my friend anymore? I was so scared of losing him, but, I was also scared of something happening before I had the chance to tell him. He deserved to know how important he was.

   I set to work, writing out the lyrics and trying to get a good rhythm for the song. Norman sat in the corner and watched me curiously, finally finished with his project.

He stayed there for a while, and then walked over to me. Careful not to look at the paper, he seemed to ask if he was allowed to get close to me. I gave him permission, and he made himself comfortable, laying on my lap.

   I rubbed his projector gently and hummed, trying out different melodies. Finally, I found the right one and wrote it down, careful not to disturb Norman. 

   I put my finished song down beside us and hummed gently, shifting a little to get comfortable. Norman stirred, but fell asleep again quickly. I rubbed the side of his projector and closed my eyes, falling asleep.  


~ ~ ~

   When I awoke, Norman was still sleeping against me peacefully. I stayed where I was, looking at my sleeping friend. From where my hand was, I could feel his heart beating. It was such a wonderful feeling. After all that happened, we were still here. We were together. Two inky creatures trying to fight our way through this nightmare.

   Norman moved, his light turning on. He let out a small whine, almost like he had forgotten where he was. "It's okay, Norm," I said, rubbing his back gently. He relaxed in my arms, knowing he was safe. That we were safe.

   He looked up at me, and gave me a hug. I hugged back, smiling. Then, he pulled away. He headed to his corner where he grabbed an object covered by a blanket. It seemed to be wrapped up with the blanket like it was a present. He brought it over to me.

   "Is that mine?" I asked. Norman nodded eagerly, handing me the blanket. He sat down beside me, clearly excited.  

    I smiled and unwrapped the blanket from the present carefully, unsure of what it was. When I casted away the empty blanket, there was a plushie in my hands. 

   It was shaped like the others, but was different. The head was shaped like Bendy's, and the face was the same, but looked a bit worn. The plushie had on little overalls, the same color as mine. The plushie was me.

   "It's me," I said aloud. Norman nodded, scooting closer to see my reaction. "Thank you! It's... It's wonderful." Norman tilted his head, sensing more behind my hesitant compliment.

   "I like it, I really do. It's just...., do I really deserve this? I mean, I-" Before I could go any further, Norman hugged me tightly. 

   I felt a wetness on my back and shoulder, almost like... I scooted back, looking at Norman. His lens was wet with ink. "Are you crying?" I asked.

   Norman turned away, seemingly ashamed. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry I upset you." He turned back, hugging me tightly again.

  "I know. I need to forgive myself, don't I?" Norman nodded. "I will. It won't be easy, but I will do it for you." I sighed. "I really am sorry, Norm. I love my gift. You did a great job on it. Now, quit crying, or I'm going to cry, and we both don't want that." 

  He pulled away, seemingly cheered up again. I wiped the remnants of his tears off his lens. "All better," I said. "Now, let me give you my gift." Norman looked excited, watching me as I went over and picked up the banjo.

   I pulled over the music stand, putting my composed song on it. I sat down in a chair, tuning the banjo. Norman excitedly sat at my feet, looking up at me.

   "Now, I'm a bit out of practice, so don't laugh." I said. I finished tuning, and hesitated. A hand gently touched my leg. I looked at Norman, who let out a whine. I could tell he was concerned. 

"I'm fine. This song is just really personal." I sighed, smiling down at Norman. "Well, it's now or never." I began to play, singing my song. I looked at Norman, but he conveyed no emotions. I had no idea what was going on in his mind.

    I finished the song. "Well, that was your song. I hope it wasn't too bad." I sat the banjo against the wall, and was met with a weight suddenly being put on me. Looking back, I saw Norman sitting on my lap.

   He was crying again, but it seemed different. He seemed happy. "Norm?" I asked, reaching up to brush away one of the tears. "What are you thinking?"

   He got up, quickly writing on a paper. He brought a stack of papers and a pen back, sitting down on my lap again.

"That was beautiful," the paper read. 

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you. It was too much." 

"No, it wasn't. I feel the same."

"Y-you do?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. I love you, Sammy."

I smiled, pulling Norman into a tight hug. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and for all the kind feedback you've given me. I really appreciate it!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and ideas for future chapters are encouraged. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Little Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman take refuge in one of the Little Miracle Stations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback you've given me for my stories. It means so much to me. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy!

Our bodies were pressed tightly together as we hid in the Little Miracles station. We were still, my projector up against Sammy to hide its light. I could feel his stomach rising and falling with each quick breath, and felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

Bendy was out in the hall. The room had grown inky, and Sammy pulled me into the station. I couldn't see, but I somehow could sense that he was still out there.  
    
We were still for a few minutes, then the eerie feeling I had faded. Sammy relaxed, his body not tense anymore. I noticed the closeness, the feeling of Sammy's body pressed against mine. His fingers rested on the back of my projector while his other hand was on my back. It was wonderful. 

I realized that Sammy was making no motion to move from the station. His fingers lazily rubbed my projector, and I let out a whine. I could feel him chuckle slightly, and he continued rubbing. His other hand came up to massage the back of my neck. I loved the feeling. My neck was weighed down with my projector. It always hurt, and his hand seemed to ease some of the pain.

 Sammy removed his hands. I let out a whimper, already missing the feeling. He opened the door and we stepped out into the workshop again.

The air all around me was empty. I could see Sammy right beside me, but it felt like we were still so far apart. I missed the closeness from the Little Miracles station, feeling alone and lost. 

I let out a whine, reaching out for Sammy. He turned and took my hand, leading me back to his sanctuary. Once we were inside, he sat down, motioning for me to sit with him. I did so, and he continued what he had started earlier. He rubbed where the wires connected into my skin, easing the pain that always rested there. 

I laid my head against his chest as he rubbed. I could feel vibrations, and figured that Sammy was humming. I could feel his steady heartbeats. They were soothing, reminding me that he was here and we were safe. I felt tired, my light dimming. Sammy continued humming and rubbing, and soon I was asleep.


	5. Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble finds Norman as he looks for supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some character death and angst.

Supplies were getting low, so Sammy and I split up to go find more. He went into Boris's house. I decided to go on, seeing what I could find deeper in the workshop. I knew Sammy would be safe. Boris was gone, and I doubted he would be coming back. When the door was shut, no enemies could get in. 

I was able to find quite a few handy things. I found some bacon soup, and even a pipe. Then, I decided to go down to my old home. It seemed to be calling me. I knew we wouldn't be going there again, and part of me wanted to bid it farewell. To see it one last time.  
    
It was the same as I remembered, the halls twisting and turning in the same way they always did. The cartoon was playing on its endless loop. It was still so easy to lose myself in it, so I didn't even look at it, instead hurrying on.  
    
I wouldn't miss my old home, like I had thought. Things were better for me. I had Sammy, and he helped me remember who I was when I had forgotten.  
    
I turned the corner, ready to go back and rejoin my friend when there was a sharp pain. It hit my chest hard. I dropped what I was carrying. More pains joined the first, hitting my stomach and chest.  
    
I couldn't figure out what was happening. Why did it hurt? I screeched, flailing, trying to get the pain to stop. I wanted it to stop.  
    
I dropped to the ground, the pain making everything hazy. I had to go find Sammy. He needed the supplies. And, I needed him.  
    
A man walked into view. I hadn't seen him before, I didn't think. It was too hard to tell. I tried to reach out, hoping he would help me. Please, I needed to go find Sammy.  
    
He looked at me with a brief expression of pity. He raised up this object, putting it against my head.  
    
I had failed. I failed Sammy. All I could feel was the fear, sorrow, and the pain. The pain was so bad, everything seeming to overlap. I'm sorry, I thought. Then, the man pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry that this was really sad. If you have any ideas for future themes, please let me know. I will try my best to write them. Again, thank you!


	6. The Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman finds a surprise for Sammy, and Sammy surprises him in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this as an apology for all the sadness I put you through in the last chapter. I have some prompts that I'm working on, but I had this ready, so I went ahead and posted it. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to point out any mistakes you find. I take prompts, so if you have an idea for a future story, please let me know. Thank you again!

If looks could kill, I would be dead. Sammy had the angriest look I had ever seen, his eyes seeming to set me on fire. "Where have you been?" He asked angrily. He walked up to me. I noticed that his eyes were red. Had he been?

I whined, realizing how much I had worried my friend. Sammy looked at me, and then hugged me tightly. "Don't do that again, please," he said. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought..." He shuddered.  
    
I hugged Sammy back, trying to comfort my friend. He said nothing for a few moments, and then pulled away. "Where did you go?" He asked.  
     
I hurried up to hide the object I brought for Sammy behind my back. He noticed, and smiled. "What do you have there?" He asked.   
     
I gave my head a small shake, putting my free hand over my lens. Sammy understood. "You want me to close my eyes. Okay." He shut his eyes, holding out his hands.  
     
I sat his present in his hands gently, then stepped back. He opened his eyes and let out a gasp. "It's one of my records!" He cried. "My favorite one!" His face was almost brighter than my projector light. He grinned, looking at me with pure happiness. "Thank you!"   
     
He gave me another hug, and then pulled away, wiping his eyes. He walked over to the small record player and put it in. He smiled brightly when the music played, filling the sanctuary.

Sammy turned to me, and walked over. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.   
    
I nodded, taking his hand. He led me out onto the floor. His hand took mine, his other resting on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder uncertainty, hoping that I was doing the right thing.  
     
Sammy led me across the floor, gliding precisely and confidently on the floor. I tried to follow, focusing more on not stepping on his feet. I stumbled, almost tripping on him.   
     
He steadied me, pulling me closer to him. "Hey," he said. "Don't be so nervous. It's okay."  
    
I relaxed, taking time to enjoy the dance instead of trying to move my feet with Sammy's. I felt Sammy's warm body pressed against mine, and soon we moved in perfect rhythm.   
    
The song ended, silence returning to the sanctuary. Sammy was smiling. "That was wonderful," he said. "Thank you."  
     
I hugged him tightly, before turning to exit the room. I walked into the hall with the ink flow pump, grabbing a box of records I had found. I brought them inside, and Sammy gasped.

"I-I can't believe it!" He cried, dropping down to look through the box. "My records! Norman, you're amazing!" He looked up at me, grinning widely. "You know what that means, right?"  
     
I nodded, sitting beside my friend. "We're going to have plenty of records to dance to." I whined happily, pulling Sammy into a hug. I couldn't wait!


	7. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has too close of a call with Bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Roboticdragons for the wonderful prompt! I am working on another one of their prompts, and should be finished with it soon. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw: Gore, graphic depictions of violence, and angst

"Norman?" I call, walking down the hall. He had been gone for a while, and I started to worry. It wasn't like Norman to go off by himself, especially for this long.

I had this pit in my stomach. Could he be hurt? Was he dead? Did he forget where or who he was and was just wondering endlessly again? The possibilities were many, and none of them were good. When you were in a place like this, you learned to expect the worst, hoping to spare yourself the pain.

I thought the worst, but I still wasn't spared from the agonizing rip in my chest when I turned the corner. Norman was lying a few feet away, turned on his side.  
    
I called his name, hesitantly stepping forwards. I could see his body heaving with the shuddering breaths he took. He wasn't dead. I dropped down beside him, my hands shaking. "Norman?" I ask. His light dims as he looks up at me, gurgling.

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm here," I say. I roll him over to check his body for wounds. Sure enough, I find claw marks on his stomach and chest area. They're deep, but they could be a lot worse.  
   
I put my hand over them to attempt to stop the bleeding, trying to figure out what had happened. Something had injured Norman.  
   
I looked at the claw marks, and I figured out who did. Claws sharp enough to do this only belonged to Bendy. If Bendy had attacked Norman, why didn't he finish the job? Norman was lying there, totally defenseless. He would be an easy kill....unless, the demon found something that interested him more...  
    
I looked up in horror as I saw the walls turning black. Inky veins appeared, pulsing and growing darker. He had left Norman to go after me.  
    
A staticy sound comes from Norman's speaker. He's struggling to stand, and making some of his wounds re-open. "Shhh," I say quickly, looking around. I spot a Little Miracles Station not too far away. We can reach it.  
    
I pick up Norman's front, gripping his shoulders and dragging him to the station. I heave from the effort, straining my back. I can't afford to stop now. I have to save him.  
    
I see Bendy at the end of the hall. He has his head cocked, listening. He turns in my direction, his grin widening. He knows where we are.  
    
In one last desperate pull, I drag Norman into the station. I slam the door closed, praying it will stay closed. Bendy lunges over, whipping his around and listening. I rub Norman's projector soothingly, willing him to be quiet.  
    
I hold my breath, hearing my heart beating. I swear Bendy can hear it, too, but if he can, he makes no sign of it. He searches the room and listens again before turning and heading back the way he came. The ink veins dissipate, and the feeling of dread leaves the heavy air.  
    
I stay in the station for a minute longer, breathing heavily. I finally open the door, seeing that the coast is clear. Norman lets out a whine, looking at me. "Shhh. Just stay there. I'll be back," I tell him. I shut the door and head to find a first aid kit.  
    
I find one, avoiding the searchers that prowl the area. I'm heading back when I get hit hard with a wrench. I stumble, turning to see Charley standing there. He gurgles nonsense as he tries to attack again.  
    
I kick, sending him falling to the ground. Then, I take off running. I make it to Norman without further problems. He's curled up in the station, light off. I feel my heart stop as I reach out. "Norman?"  
    
His light turns on and he looks at me, emitting a soft whine. Thank goodness. "I'm back," I tell him. "I-I thought...." My voice trails off as I open the kit. I carefully bandage his wounds, securing them tight.  
    
"Alright. Let's go home," I tell him. He gives a nod and reaches out. I help him up, letting him lean on me as we make our way back.  
    
"You scared me," I tell Norman, a small chuckle escaping. He looks at me and whines, seeming to apologize. "It's alright. Please, don't do this again. I'm going to have a heart attack and die." Norman squeezes my hand reassuringly, and together, we make it back to the sanctuary. I have never been as happy to be back here than I was today.


	8. Passed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds that Norman had passed away in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt from the lovely Roboticdragons. They requested Sammy's reaction to finding Norman dead. Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Character death and suicidal thoughts/ideations.

I wake up on the cot, groaning and stretching. My body aches, reminding me of the wounds I had gotten. My body has been put through a lot.

I let my gaze wander onto Norman. He's lying on the cot beside mine. Unmoving. I say his name but he doesn't respond, just lying there.  
    
I rise to my feet. There's no doubt that Norman is tired. All the stress has probably gotten to him. He'll wake up later, I tell myself. I rummage around the sanctuary, finding a can of bacon soup. As much as I hate it, it's the only thing we have.  
    
I open the can, shoveling out the cold, tasteless food with my fingers. The room is quiet and empty without Norman. I didn't realize how much I relied on him, expecting his company and touch.  
    
I look at his still form on the cot. Something seems wrong. Norman doesn't usually sleep this much, and I begin to worry. Is he not feeling well? I know that if I was sick, he would bend over backwards to help me. I should do the same for him.  
    
"Norman?" I asked, louder this time. There's no response. "Norm?" I reach out to touch him and recoil my hand. His body is ice cold and limp.  
    
"Oh God, no. Please," I whisper, shaking Norman. I feel his chest, and for the first time, I don't feel his heart beating. My heart falls to the ground, seeming to shatter.  
    
"Norman?" I ask in a shaky voice before I bury my head in his body, feeling tears welling in my eyes. I feel like the air was ripped from my lungs.  
    
He was dead. It wasn't from an enemy either. He died just a few feet away from me, all alone. Out of all the danger, I never once considered his body would give out on him.  
    
It was ironic, for something that minor to take him away from me. The hole in my chest grew, the room filling with my screams and loud sobs. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be how it ended. We were going to get out of here together and be free.  
    
We would see the sun again, hear the birds chirping in the trees and feel the cool breeze. All of that had been ripped away. How could this happen? After everything we had been through? If anyone deserved to survive, it was Norman.  
    
I give his lens a gentle kiss before standing up. I leave the sanctuary, closing the door behind me. It will be the last time I ever go there. Norman is gone, and now there's nothing left. Nothing but the endless agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really hurt my heart to write it. I found this death to be the saddest I could think of. Maybe it's because this is the least likely cause of death you would think of in a workshop with a lot of different, terrifying creatures who want to kill anything that moves.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I do accept prompts and constructive criticism. Thank you so much, and I'll try to have something less angsty out soon for you!


	9. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy uses Norman as a pillow.

I guessed I could say that I was used to the unpredictability. Being trapped in the studio, you had to expect almost anything. For the most part, I think I did. What I didn't expect was being used for a pillow.  
     
That was something I could add to the list of things I had been and things that I had done. Sammy had been tired after we scavenged around the workshop. When we got back to his sanctuary, he sat by me and laid his head on my shoulder. He fell asleep fast, leaving me alone to do what I did best: Overthink and worry.  
     
I sat completely still, not wanting to disturb Sammy. He looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to take that away. He was all I had and he needed his rest. He was counting on me.  
      
Being still wasn't easy, but I found being quiet was a lot harder. My projector whirred, and static came from my speaker. I reached to try and muffle the static when I noticed another problem.  
     
The reels on my projector were spinning. It wasn't that noisy, but it made me dizzy. I moved, covering my speaker with one hand while reaching up to stop the reels with my other hand, growing more agitated at myself by the moment. Why was it so hard for my body to be quiet?!  
     
I didn't realize it, but I had let out a low growl. Sammy sat up, looking at me. "Norman?" He pulled off his mask to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?" I whined softly, feeling guilty. I couldn't even be a good pillow. I had failed him.

Sammy rose to his feet, reaching out a hand to me. "Come on," he said. I took his hand and let him lead me to the cots that were put beside each other. He climbed under the blanket, patting the cot next to his. I got under the blanket. He rested his head on my stomach. "Try not to move so much," Sammy murmured.

I looked down at my friend. It seemed he didn't even care about the noise, instead getting disturbed by me moving. 

"Goodnight, Norman," Sammy said. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

This time, I wasn't going to try to be the perfect pillow, but instead just enjoy laying by Sammy. I rolled over, moving a little to rest comfortably against him. In a few minutes, I was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman pretends to be asleep so he can listen to Sammy sing.

I woke up to a beautiful sound. I didn't know anything for a moment, losing myself in the wonderful voice that was singing sweetly. Then, I was fully awake and recognized the voice as Sammy's.

He was singing to himself while he was sewing up the holes in his overalls. He had no idea that I was awake, and I wanted it to stay that way. If he knew I was awake, he would quit singing. That was the last thing I wanted.  
    
I laid still, pretending to be asleep while listening to his wonderful voice. I wanted to listen to him forever.  
    
Sammy finished his song, continuing to sew. "Norman, you are horrible at pretending to be asleep." I sat up, letting out a whine. Sammy knew I was awake.  
     
He chuckled to himself. "Come here, silly," he said. I obeyed, sitting next to him and watching him work. He began to sing again, his soft, beautiful voice seeming to light up the sanctuary.  
    
After he finished that song, he began another. I laid my head against him and dimmed my light, feeling comfortable. "I love you, too, Norm," Sammy said, and continued to sing.  
    
The workshop was crazy and filled with danger, but I wouldn't trade moments like these for anything in the world.


	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy searches for mistletoe, and forgets something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to Christmas, so I decided to write a cute little oneshot. I feel like mistletoe would be a big thing in the studio. I hope you enjoy!

I rummaged around Joey's office, opening boxes and spilling out their contents onto the wooden floor. I was searching for mistletoe. It had to be here somewhere, and I was going to find it, no matter what.  
    
It was funny how in a time and place like this, something so insignificant had taken control of my mind. Maybe I was going crazy, or perhaps I was just finding my sanity again. It was hard to tell.  
    
I first remembered it a couple days ago. Norman and I were out exploring when I got a splinter stuck in my foot. It was nothing serious, but Norman thought it was and decided to carry me back to our sanctuary. He was so worried that he forgot about the doorframe. I hit my head on it. It didn't really hurt. I had to assure Norman that I was alright, and then the thought of mistletoe entered my mind.

Mistletoe had been a huge deal at the studio. Joey would buy a ton and hang it on every doorway. It was back before things went downhill, back when he used to love his job and employees.  
    
The funniest thing I could remember was Wally trying to avoid going through the doorway the same time as anyone else. It became a game to see who could catch him in a doorway. I remember watching it while laughing.  
     
The tradition got so big that we incorporated it into our cartoons. There were specials where people would try to get Bendy under the mistletoe. Instead of getting a kiss, they got pranked. It had been a big hit, and was super fun to work on.  
    
I stood up, still reminiscing, when I remembered something. Not that long ago, they bought these plastic mistletoe decorations to reuse year after year. Wally would have to take them off after Christmas. They would be in the janitor's closet.  
    
I left Joey's office in disarray, papers scattered across the floor and objects spilled. After a bit of searching. I found Wally's keys and unlocked the closet.  
    
The closet was a bit messy, but after a moment, I spotted what I was after. "Aha," I said triumphantly. I was just about to celebrate when I heard a whine from behind me. I quickly spun around with a gasp, almost falling into the closet.  
    
There was a screech, and hands shot out to steady me. I was alright. It was only Norman. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "You scared me," I told him. "Don't sneak up on me like that."  
    
He whined softly, as if apologizing. I chuckled, looking at my friend. "I'm just teasing. It's alright, really." I turned and grabbed my prize, hiding it behind my back.

"I have something for you." At that, Norman looked at me and tilted his head curiously. I let out a small chuckle, smiling at him. 

"Look at this." I revealed the mistletoe, holding it out for him. "Do you remember this? It's mistletoe. The tradition is that if you are caught under it with someone, you have to kiss them."  
     
Norman nodded in understanding, examining the mistletoe carefully. I took it from him and dangled it above our heads. "Oops, look at that. It seems we have to kiss now." I grinned, but then my smile faded. With all of this, I had forgotten one very important thing. Norman didn't have a mouth.  
    
He looked at me, letting out a whine at my expression. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I was stupid and I forgot. I'm really sorry, Norman."  
    
He took the mistletoe from me and held it over our heads again. Then, he hugged me tightly. A smile broke across my face as I hugged him back. When he pulled away, I gave him a kiss on the top of his projector. 

"Merry Christmas," I told him with a smile. I looked at the mistletoe in my hand. "I think I'll keep this around for a while." Norman whined happily and reached for my hand. I took it, and together we headed back to our sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to point out any mistakes you find, and ideas for future stories are appreciated. Thank you again!


	12. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Character Death, Angst, and Injury.

A groan escaped my throat as I dropped to the ground. The shot still rang in my ears, and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. I could feel the warm ink oozing out onto the floor.  
    
I hear a screech. Oh God, not Norman. I reach out for the figure in my vision. "Don't shoot him. Please."  
    
No gunshots are heard. Instead, Norman drops beside me, his light seeming to burn my skin. He didn't dim it. He lets out another screech as he looks up. 

"It's....It's okay," I say, reaching a shaky hand out to put against his projector. Norman turns his attention to me, dimming his light after I instinctively try to shield my eyes.  
    
He runs his hand over my stomach, trying to find out where the wound is. I groan when he touches it, pain ripping through my body.  
    
"I-I'm sorry," I tell Norman, wiping away the tears that were welling up in his lens. "I should have told you."  
    
I knew someone else was here. After seeing that valve panel open and empty, there was no denying it. I had a suspicion that he had the Tommy Gun, one that turned out to be correct.  
    
Maybe if I had told Norman, then.... No. If I told him about it, then he would be the one lying here with a hole in his stomach. He was stubborn like that. He always wanted to protect me, and this time, I didn't want him to. I wanted to be the one to protect him.  
   
A man knelt down by Norman. Norman instinctively screeched, pulling me closer. "Don't," I tell him weakly. 

"Let me see him. I may be able to help," The man said. Norman looked for my approval, and then let the man get close. 

"It's bad," I say. "I can tell."

The man nods solemnly. "You're bleeding pretty bad."

I swallow hard, not allowing myself to be afraid. "I know he may not seem like it, but Norman is a good person. He isn't like the other beasts around here. He'll help you." My voice shakes. "Please, keep him safe. Get him out of this place alive."

The man nods. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you." I turn to Norman, who is holding my hand. More tears are leaking down his projector. "Don't cry. It'll be okay. He'll get you out of here. You just have to listen and trust him."  
    
I push a sob down my throat. "That's all I want, Norman. As long as you're safe." I feel the end coming. My vision goes hazy, and I just feel tired. So tired....

"Please, Norman," I say quietly. "Forgive me." I reach out for his projector one last time. "I love you."  
    
I close my eyes, letting my hand drop beside me. My life is over. I made many mistakes, but saving Norman will never be one of them. It's the only thing I ever did that was right; my proudest achievement. I'll never regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what you all may be thinking, I don't actually enjoy breaking your hearts. I wrote this a while ago, and decided it would be a waste not to post it.  
> I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have any prompts or ideas for future chapters, please let me know. Thank you for reading!


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up from a terrifying nightmare.

I wake up, breathing heavily. The dream was so vivid. I look at Norman, who is sleeping on the cot on the other side of the room. His stomach rises and falls with each breath. He's okay.  
     
After I saw the dream hadn't been real, I didn't bother to fight back the tears any longer. Norman couldn't hear me, so I was free to sob without him knowing about it.   
     
The dream was awful. I could still see Norman lying there, his light cracked and flickering before it faded. Before he died. I picked up the limp body, sobbing and begging for him to come back. It was in vain. Death was irreversible, even in my dreams.

I felt two arms wrap around me. It was Norman. He whined, clearly concerned and wondering why I was crying. I leaned into his touch as I sobbed into his shoulder. He held me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. 

I thought I would never stop crying, but I eventually did. After what seemed like hours, the sobs stopped coming. I felt drained, the remaining tears pushing themselves out of my eyes. It seemed that Norman's arms were the only things holding me together. I was leaning heavily against him. 

He held me for a few more minutes before he stood up. He motioned for me to stay put as he pushed his cot over to rest against mine. He laid down in his and pulled me over to him gently. I curled up against him, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. 

Norman pulled the blankets over us. He snuggled up against me. One of his hands rubbed my head gently while the other rested on mine.   
     
I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to savor this moment. To lay by Norman forever and feel his warmth. To hear his heartbeats, and to feel his stomach rise and fall with each breath.   
      
I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't. I couldn't stand to lose him, whether it was just a dream or real life. I needed him as much as I needed to breathe. He was all I had, and without him, I would be nothing.   
     
Norman seemed to know what I was thinking. He pulled me closer to him and squeezed my hand before rubbing my forehead gently. 

I had no choice but to close my eyes. Fighting was pointless, so I didn't, instead let Norman's heartbeats carry me away. When I finally woke up, they were the first thing I heard.


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was suggested by Mashiro_Chan, who asked to see how their wedding was going to go after Sammy asked Norman to marry him in "Inky Projections." Thank you so much for the idea, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, check out some lovely fanart for this chapter here: https://lexietuten.tumblr.com/post/171743914454/lex-art-boi-the-wedding-inspired-by-what

It wasn't anything wonderful. He deserved a lot more than this. If only I could give it to him. Perhaps one day, we would be able to have a beautiful wedding, but until then, we made do with what we had.  
    
The whole idea terrified me. I didn't get how a wedding would be scary after all of the horrible things I had encountered in the studio, but it was. I don't know what I would have done if Henry wasn't here to help out.  
    
It still felt unreal. I had tried to sacrifice him to Bendy not that long ago, and now, he was willingly helping with mine and Norman's wedding. How could he have forgiven me that easily? I didn't know, and wondered if I actually wanted to know. Maybe he didn't really forgive me, but was just doing it for Norman.  


"Are you ready, Sammy?" Henry asked.  
    
I looked up at him with a frown. "I don't think I am," I admitted. Henry wordlessly sat down by me, waiting for me to go on. "I'm just.... nervous. Really, really nervous. It's silly considering everything I went through. A wedding should be the least of my worries, but it's not."

"It's a big deal. For you, and for Norman. Of course you'd be nervous. It's perfectly normal."

"I have no idea what I'd do if you weren't here. I couldn't do this by myself." I sighed. "I don't even really know why you're helping us. Especially after all the awful things I've done."

"I forgave you for that, remember? It wasn't your fault, and you've changed. I trust you, and I can tell how much you regret it. It's in the past though. You can't keep blaming yourself for it.  
    
"Your wedding is going to be great. It isn't going to be anything like normal ones, but it will still be wonderful. You should have seen how happy Norman looked. He loves it, and he loves you."

"Are you sure?"

Henry chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Why would he want to marry you if he didn't love you?" He stood up. "Now, c'mon. We don't want to keep him waiting, do we?"

"No, I guess not." I took the hand Henry offered me and stood up. 

"I know you're nervous, but you'll feel better when you see him. I'm sure of it." 

I hoped he was right. I felt terrified. I couldn't remember anything about weddings. I was certain I was going to mess everything up.  
    
All of those thoughts faded when I saw Norman. As soon as he saw me, he let out a screech and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, smiling. 

"I love you, too," I said. "You look so wonderful. You are amazing." 

"Are you two ready?" Norman whined happily, taking my hand and leading me to stand by Henry. Boris was seated in a chair, watching while eating some bacon soup.  
   
Henry went through a normal wedding from a book he had found. I came up with a short vow, and then we exchanged rings. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."  
    
I gave Norman a kiss on his lens after wiping the tears off of it. I was crying, too, and apparently so was Boris. Henry was the only one with dry eyes, and even he seemed to be struggling.  
    
After our ceremony, Boris and Henry gave us both hugs before they left us alone. They wanted to let us have some time to ourselves. It was very nice of them to do, and I felt myself getting emotional yet again.  
     
Norman and I sat together and cuddled. He hugged me tightly before pressing his projector softly against my forehead, his light barely on. Then, he nuzzled it against my shoulder, whining contentedly.  
    
I gave him a lot of kisses, pulling him close. Finally, he rested his projector against my chest, listening to my heartbeats. I rubbed it while humming softly. "I love you, Norman," I said. "Today was one of the happiest days I had in a long while."  
     
He nodded, taking one of my hands in his. He didn't need to talk to tell me he loved me. His actions spoke for him, and I knew that he was as happy as I was. We would stay happy, too. As long as were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I never wrote about weddings before, so this was a totally new experience for me. I hope I did well.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, and I also take requests for future chapters. Feel free to comment any suggestions for future chapters! Thank you again!


	15. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman go to a secluded cabin that Henry owned to enjoy the beautiful scenery after making it out of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this lovely person: Mashiro_chan. Thank you so much for the idea! I loved it, and I hope you enjoy!

I couldn't believe it. The thought of ever leaving the studio had left my mind completely as I wandered, my mind fading away day after day. I couldn't even remember that there was a place beyond the studio. There was, though, and it was beautiful.  
    
Sammy pulls his car up to our destination, the cabin standing beautiful against the scenery. The trees are bright green, and the sunlight is dancing on the leaves.

"We made it," Sammy says, turning off the car and just staring at the place. "I didn't think we ever would."  
    
I understand him completely. All of this feels so good to be true. It's like the last bit of sanity before your mind is lost forever. I almost lost my mind, but Sammy saved me. Maybe, it was my turn to save him  
    
I whined softly, reaching over and taking his hand gently. He turns to me. "I'm okay," he assures me. "I'm just..., I can't believe this is happening. It feels like a dream." 

He takes a breath. "It isn't a dream, though. It's real, and it's wonderful." He gets out of the car and comes around to help me out. We unlock the cabin. It's pleasant, with a fireplace and nice windows. It has two bedrooms, a master and a smaller one, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.  
    
"Henry was being too modest when he described this place. It's perfect." I agree, hugging Sammy tightly. He hugs me back, smiling. "I love you, too," he says. "We'll be happy here. I know it."  
    
He pulls away. "I'll go bring in the stuff Henry packed for us. You can stay in here and rest if you want." I shake my head, following him out the door. He just chuckles. "Alright. I'll let you help me."  
    
We carry in the suitcases Henry brought for us. He said there was stuff at the cabin already, but he wanted to make sure we would have everything we needed. He was coming in a few days to see how we were and bringing anything he may have forgotten. Judging from how many suitcases he packed for us, he didn't forget anything.  
    
After we get them all carried in, we can open them. We have no idea what Henry packed, and we're both eager to see.  
    
Sammy opens one suitcase and finds a lot of clothes inside. A note on the top says that they're for him. Another suitcase has a ton of blankets and shaws for me.  
   
There's a lot of canned food in another one, and we're both happy to find that there is no bacon soup inside. The thought of it makes both of us sick to our stomachs.

"He brought us a ton of stuff," Sammy says finally. We looked in every suitcase, and went to put the stuff up. As it turned out, we had plenty already before Henry sent in stuff with us.  
   
"Well, I guess he likes to be prepared. Hey, want to go for a walk outside? There's a small trail we can take." I nod eagerly, hugging Sammy. He smiles and takes my hand. "I knew you'd be excited when you heard that. Let's go."  
    
He led me down the trail, holding my hand as we walked. There were a lot of amazing and beautiful sights to see. The sun shone through the leaves, and there were beautiful flowers growing all around.

I was so happy, and I felt like I could cry tears of joy. I tried to hold them back, instead looking at Sammy. He looked at me and smiled. "I know. It's all just so beautiful," he said.

He leaned in closer to wipe some of the tears from my lens. "You know what, though? You're more beautiful than anything else in the world." 

It felt like someone had just turned on a faucet. The tears sprung free at Sammy's words. I was more beautiful than all of this? Than the flowers, the sun, and the trees? 

He hugged me close. "You are, Norman. You are so wonderful and amazing." He wiped the remaining tears before he pressed a kiss to my lens. "I love you."

I pulled him into another hug, whining softly and contentedly. He loved me, and I loved him, too. I knew we would be happy here, and he knew it, too. We would be happy anywhere, just as long as we were together.


	16. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy beats himself up for all the mistakes he made and is terrified of repeating them. Luckily, Norman is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suicidal thoughts/ideations and self hatred.

I should have been dead. The knowledge haunted me, words repeating over and over inside of my head. I know I should have been dead.  
     
The sacrifice didn't work, and instead of going after Henry, Bendy went after me instead. He was going to kill me, but then he didn't. He did leave me with a reminder, but he left me alive. At first, I had thought it was a blessing, and now, I realized it was a curse.  
     
I was better off being dead. It would have been a fair price to pay for all I did wrong. I deserved it. I was still here though, and that meant that I messed up even more. It seemed I couldn't do anything right.  
    
I had managed to help the Projectionist, Norman Polk, but the things I did wrong greatly outweighed the things I did right. I tried to kill someone. What if I had actually managed to kill others before?  
    
The scariest thought was if I did it again. Norman trusted me. He followed my judgement, sometimes without even a second thought. He had faith that I knew what I was doing. What if I made a mistake, and he had to pay for it? What if I got him killed?  
     
The thoughts ate away at my mind, endlessly tormenting me. During the day, the thoughts were a broken record. At night, they morphed into nightmares. Eventually, I decided that it would be best not to sleep.  
     
It was my fourth day without sleeping. Everything felt wrong. I couldn't stop thinking of everything I had done, reanalizing every mistake I made. Repeating over and over until I hated myself so much that I couldn't breathe. Why? Why couldn't I just die?  
    
Norman interrupts my thoughts. He sits on the edge of my cot, whining softly. "Hi, Norman," I say, trying to sound cheerful. It comes out all wrong.  
   
He whines again, tilting his head. I can tell he's concerned. Concerned about me. "I'm fine, Norman. You don't have to worry about me." He whines again. "Please. You should just forget about me, Norman. You shouldn't bother with someone like me. I'm not worth it."  
    
He won't listen. He refuses to hear what I'm saying, whining and reaching for me. I recoil from his touch. "Don't you get it?! If you keep following me, I'll end up getting you killed! I don't want to do that! If I cause you to die, I-I'll never forgive myself."  
    
Norman pulls me against him, hugging me tightly. I finally let go and sob, hugging him close. "This is all my fault. I can't do anything right. I almost killed someone. Who knows how many others I actually did kill." I swallow hard, choking down a sob. "I-I just..... I wish I was dead."  
    
Norman reels back with a screech, seemingly looking at me in horror. "Everyone would be better off, Norman. I messed up so much, and I hurt so many people. I-"  
    
I stop in mid-ramble when I see the tears running down his projector. His lens is filled with them, and wavering. "I'm sorry, Norman. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
    
He pulls me close, holding me tightly. He rests his projector on my shoulder, and I start crying again. The whirring of his projector was almost comforting, silencing all the thoughts in my head. All I focused on was his warm embrace, and the way his body felt against mine.  
    
Now that my mind was cleared, I realized for the first time how horrible I felt. My body was worn and ached all over. My head throbbed, and I just felt tired.  
    
Norman seemed to understand. He pulled back a little and let me lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Norman," I murmured softly.  
    
If I had died, I would never have gotten to save Norman. I had a ton of regrets, but meeting Norman would never be one. He forgave me for all the wrong I did, and loved me. Maybe, for him, I could change. I couldn't fix the past, but I could make sure I didn't repeat the same mistakes in the future. I was going to do that for him.  
    
He rubbed my back. I closed my eyes, relaxing in his arms. "I love you, Norman," I murmured. "Goodnight." I didn't know if it was me who saved him, or him who saved me. Maybe, we saved each other. With that thought, I fell asleep.


	17. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman are separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mashiro_chan for the wonderful idea! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoy!

We had been through Hell together. We survived against all the odds. We had seen each other at our absolute worst, and overcame it together. We had been together through it all, and now, they wanted to seperate us.

I tried to focus on what Henry was saying, but I couldn't. The words didn't make sense, becoming a blurry mess in the thoughts rushing through my mind. 

"Sammy, I think you need to sit down for a moment," Bendy said quietly. He was frowning and looking at me.

I nodded slowly, letting him lead me to the grass where I could sit. They were all watching me. Alice looked away, trying to pretend she wasn't, while Boris's ears lowered. Norman sat down beside me, pressing his body against mine to comfort me.

I swallowed hard before speaking, figuring I owed them all an explanation. "I'm sorry. I just.... I need a moment to process everything."

"Of course," Henry said quickly. He and Alice exchanged a quick look. They probably thought I was losing it. Their trust was not something I deserved, and I felt more like an outcast than ever before. 

"I'm sorry for slowing things down."

"Don't be. I think we all need a few minutes to think. Especially after everything we went through," Alice said. Bendy looked down, clearly blaming himself.

It was a miracle we had escaped. It all seemed like a blur. Norman and I had met Henry and Boris. We teamed up, and then Boris had been kidnapped by Alice. Luckily, we were able to get through to her, and we all went to save Bendy.

Now, he was in his tiny cartoon form, his mind out of Joey's control. It wasn't his fault, but he still believed it was. He apologized way more than he should, and felt like he was on thin ice. I knew the feeling well myself. 

'Alice' was still a combination of herself, Susie, and Allison. We had figured out how to help her be complete again without harming anyone. The three got their minds back, and were nothing like the Alice they had once been. Boris stayed the same. He forgave them pretty easily, like nothing even happened. 

Then, there was Norman. As far as I could tell, he was the same. He knew a lot about what I was feeling, and could recognize it without me even having to say anything. He's kind, and I can tell they all love him.

I'm the one they watch. I don't blame them. I did a lot of horrible things, but the isolation seems to burn. They treat me like a firework, about to explode at any moment.

"Okay," I say finally after taking a few breaths. "I think I'm alright now. What were you saying again?"

Henry frowned. "I was saying that I don't think my car is going to be able to fit us all. There's only room for four in it."

"Maybe we can if we scrunch together. We can try, right?" Bendy asked quietly. "I mean, if it's okay."

Boris nodded, and Henry smiled. "Yeah, of course. Alice is riding in the front I think, so if it's fine with you and Boris, then go for it."

Bendy and Boris exchanged a look before they got in. There was only room for one more person, and I could tell that they were sitting as close together as they could. Someone would have to stay behind.

Henry saw this too, and sighed. "There's only room for one more person," he said with a frown. Norman and I glanced at each other. It was clear it would be one of us that were going to have to stay behind. None of the others would want to, and Henry had to drive. 

"I can stay behind," Bendy said. "I mean, I'm the one who got us into this mess."

"This wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it," I said. 

"Joey was the one who did this. Not you. You were just a victim, like us," Alice agreed.

"I'll stay behind," I said. Norman looked at me quickly, whining softly. "I know. I don't like it, either." 

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"If you do, we'll come back to get you," Henry promised. 

I nodded. "Okay." I knew they wouldn't come back for me. They were going to leave me here. 

I turned to Norman, who was looking at me. I knew he didn't want to be separated from me, and I didn't want to be away from him, either. I didn't want there to be any chance of him being abandoned.

"It'll be okay, Norman. You being safe is all I need." I pulled him into a hug. "You'll be fine, and so will I. Just be careful, and trust them, alright?" 

Norman nodded and whined softly, pressing his projector against my forehead. I closed my eyes for a few moments, then pulled away. "Promise me you'll look after him. Keep him safe for me. Please?" 

"We will. I promise," Alice said.

"You have my word, Sammy," Henry said with a nod.

"We'll make sure he's alright," Bendy said.

"I love you, Norman," I said. He pulled me into a hug, and when we finally let go, I saw he was crying. I wiped away the tears with a sad smile. "I know. It's okay. You can do this, Norman. They'll take care of you." I took his hand and led him to the car. He got in, still not letting go of my hand. He finally did when Alice and Henry got in.

I handed the plushie of myself to him. "That way, I'll still be with you." I said. "You'll keep him safe for me, right?"

He nodded, hugging the plushie close. "I love you, Norman. Drive safely and be careful, everyone."

"We will. We'll be back for you as soon as we can, Sammy," Henry promised.

"I love you, Norman. Bye." I shut the door, stepping back from the car. Norman put his hand up to the glass, looking at me as the car drove away, leaving me behind and alone.

Once they were finally gone, the reality set in. The place was barren and empty, especially without Norman. I headed down to level fourteen to grab the cartoons, just in case they did come back. I knew Norman liked them.

Our sanctuary was empty. I found myself looking around for Norman, but he wasn't here anymore. He was gone. I knew I should be glad he was finally free from this nightmare, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. 

I packed the remaining plushies and everything, leaving them by the door just in case. I knew they wouldn't come back. I prepared myself for it, so why did I still believe they would?

It was late evening when I finally gave up and went back to sleep in the lonely cot. It had been a day since they left, and I knew they weren't coming back. I wondered what would end up happening to me. Maybe they would send people to tear down the building with me still inside, or maybe I would go insane. It didn't matter to me, as long as I didn't have to feel the ache anymore.

I was awoken to hands shaking me. I jerked up to see Henry standing there. "Sammy, there you are."

"Henry?" I asked. I must be dreaming.

"Who did you think it was? I got your bags in the trunk already. Is that everything?"

"Y-you're really here."

"Of course I am. We weren't just going to leave you here. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm going to have to figure out how to make it up to you for leaving you here."

He reached out a hand for me. I took it, trying not to cry. I let him lead me out of my sanctuary. "Henry?" I asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming back for me."

"Don't thank me. I promised I would. Besides, even it I didn't, Norman wouldn't let me just forget about you. He even came with me."

"Really?"

"See for yourself." Henry opened the door, and in the dark, I could see the car and a light inside. The door was thrown open as Norman jumped out, running over to me and hugging me tightly. 

"Norman, I missed you so much."

"I'll let you two sit in the back. It's going to be a long drive, but I'm sure you won't mind."

We got comfortable in the back seat. I curled up by Norman, refusing to let him go after almost losing him. He felt the same way, holding me tightly. "I don't ever want to be away from you again," I said at last. He whined softly in agreement.

"You won't have to. I'll make sure if it," Henry said from the front. "You both have nothing to worry about anymore."

I rested my head on his chest, feeling tired. He seemed to know and dimmed his light, rubbing my head gently. "Goodnight, Norman. I love you." We were together once again, and we always would be. With that thought, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do still take prompts and requests, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thank you again!


	18. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Sammy find themselves to be human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mashiro_chan for this amazing idea! This was a pleasure to write, and I had a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do take prompts and requests, so let me know if you have any. Thank you!

Everything on me had been ink and bits of machinery for as long as I could remember. Wires came out from my skin, and a reel was forcefully jammed in my arm. I could never go anywhere without hearing the whirring, blocking out all other sounds. I wasn't even sure I could make sounds, or if they even existed. Life without the projector wasn't real and never would be. At least, that's what I had thought.

I was surprised when it was all gone. When the projector was removed and all the wires were cut out. It must have been a painful process, and I felt sore all over, but I was free. 

I heard a noise. It was quiet at first, but then got louder, signaling that whatever was making it was getting closer. It pressed against my sensitive ears, sending a shiver down my spine. The last thing I remember hearing was laughter and screams. My screams.

The door opens and a man steps inside. Someone closes the door behind him, but he doesn't notice. He just looks at me with wide blue eyes, and then gasps.

"Norman?" He asks in a tiny broken voice, almost like he's afraid to hope. I instantly realize who he is. It's Sammy.

I sit up quickly, searing pain shooting through my body. I don't care, but I guess I wince because Sammy hurries over to me, pushing me back down gently. "Hey, it's alright. Just take it easy, okay? Your body needs some time to heal." His voice trails off as he looks at me.

"Wait, can you....hear me?"

I nod, and then smile when he hugs me tightly. We hug for a few moments before he pulls away, wiping his eyes and smiling.

His eyes search my face, and then trail down my body. He takes my hand gently in his own, rubbing it and just smiling. "You look amazing," he tells me. "Just as wonderful as you did before all of this." He bends down and kisses my hand before releasing it. 

His face turns really red. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." He glances at me and then the blush fades as he realizes how happy I look. 

I reach my hand up and touch his cheek, running my hand up it and into his blonde hair. He lets me do it, leaning into my touch and mirroring my happiness.

I know what I want to tell him. I've been wanting to tell him it for a very long time. Maybe now I finally could. I concentrate on thinking the words in my head over and over for a few minutes. Then, I take a deep breath and try it.

"Sam-my?" I ask, stopping at the sound of my own voice. It's been so long that I forgot what it sounded like. 

Sammy seems just as surprised as me. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Instead, he's just looking at me with tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes?" He finally manages to ask.

"I.....I love you."

"I love you, too." He answers. He takes my hand in his again. He absently runs his thumb over my flesh while he thinks.

I pull away, scooting back on the bed so there will be room for him. "You can lay here by me.... If you want to." I force myself to smile, hoping that I don't sound weird. If I do, Sammy doesn't seem to notice. 

"Okay." He gets up there beside me, pulling me closer to him. He runs his hand through my hair before finally speaking. "I never thought we'd get out. I definitely never thought we would turn back to normal. We are still far from it with what we went through, but it's nice having my body back."

"I can't believe I can hear again. I can even talk."

"I never quite realized how wonderful your voice sounds." Sammy smiles. "Well, now that we're back to normal, I think it's time I do this." He leans in slowly before he presses his lips against mine. I tense up for a moment, trying to figure out what to do before relaxing and just enjoying it. 

He pulls away, his face red again and a big smile on his face. "That's for all the times I had to settle on just kissing your lens," he said. 

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do that again?"

"We can do it as many times as you want." With that, he smiles and leans in again.


	19. Heavenly Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman encounter Alice Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by ET Ateliers, who requested for the two to meet Alice Angel. Thank you so much for the idea, and I hope you all enjoy!

We were out on another supply run again, looking around for anything we could find. Sammy was in front of me, a pipe in his hands as he walked. I tried to focus on him, but I couldn't help but look around at the room. It was amazing. Sammy apparently thought so as well. He looked around, then pointed at the giant Boris plushie in the room.

"Hey, look at the size of this plushie! It's bigger than you!" I followed him over to it. "It's soft, too." He commented. "You should sit on it. It would look cool." At his convincing, I sat on the giant plushie's lap, and saw Sammy grin.

"It's adorable," he said at last. "I wish you could have seen it." Maybe I could see it. I hopped off the plushie and pointed to Sammy, and then to it again, whining softly. 

"Alright, fine. It's only fair. Besides, I could never say no to you." He sat up on the plushie's lap, smiling widely at me. He did look cute up there. I helped him down and then gave him a hug.

"It was no problem," he said, returning my hug. "I would try to drag it back for you, but there's nowhere to put it. Besides, it's pretty heavy."

We both froze as we heard a noise. It sounded like a voice faintly singing. "Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded, reaching out for his hand and whining lowly. It wasn't a good idea to check it out.

"It's coming from that way," he said. "Let's go see what it is, and then we'll leave, okay?" I reluctantly nodded, letting him lead me upstairs to where the voice was coming from. We found ourselves in a room with a ton of plushies. 

"It's coming from in there, but the door is blocked. I guess we won't get to see what it is after all."  
    
I noticed that the gears of what appeared to be the toy machine was blocked by some plushies that had fallen into it. I pointed it out to Sammy, and we cleared the plushies from the gears before powering the machines. The shelves blocking the door moved, and we were able to get inside.  
    
The first thing I noticed was glass at the end of the room before the door shut and everything went dark. My projector casted the only light, and I tried to push against the door to open it, but it was no use. Sammy and I were stuck inside.  
    
The TVs started up, pictures of Alice Angel on them as she sung. We looked at each other as we realized that those were the noises we had heard. "Stay close," Sammy whispered to me, a hand out in front of me as he held the pipe tightly in his other hand.

A light shone on the door through the glass. Something was going to happen. I knew it, and I shoved Sammy behind me protectively. I was going to protect him. Suddenly, something banged against the glass. It was Alice, but she was different. She was horribly disfigured.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!!" She screamed, and slammed into the glass before darkness fell again. Then, a voice spoke from behind us.

"Well, look who we have here. Sammy Lawrence in the flesh." The angel was standing in front of Sammy, an unsettling smile on her face. She reached out a hand to Sammy as he backed away before I whined low in my throat and stepped forward.

"You brought your pet, I see. Look at how disgusting it is. Repulsive. I'll be doing us all a favor when I kill it."

"Don't you dare," Sammy said, gripping the pipe tightly.

"Such imperfect creatures don't deserve to exist. Don't fear, Sammy, you'll die as well. I just need you for a little something first. Beauty is pain, after all. You understand, don't you?" She looked at us, and then started laughing. "You could never understand. Oh well, a girl's got to look her best. Besides, it's going to be quite fun killing you both."

I screeched, lunging at her. I slammed into her as she fought. I managed to scratch her face, and Sammy ran in with his pipe, swinging and hitting her a few times.  
    
She disappeared for a moment and then slammed into me with almost an impossible strength, sending me flying into a wall and falling. I was dazed, but Sammy's cry forced my tired body to rise once more. It seemed that the angel wanted to finish me off first, and any attempt Sammy tried to stop her only resulted in her tossing him aside like a rag doll.

"Useless creatures. I'm going to enjoy ripping you both limb from limb." I wasn't going to let that happen. Not to Sammy. That was what fueled me to launch myself back into the fight. Despite her attempts, I refused to stay down. 

She made a mistake, though. She had underestimated Sammy. He had vanished for a moment and then he came back with a bucket of ink. He threw it onto her, and the angel began to scream.

"You foul, disgusting creature!!! Do you realize what you've done?! You want to drag me into the darkness again! I refuse to go!" 

She glared at us. "One day, your pet won't be there to protect you, and I'll get you. When I do, I'll make your death as long and painful as possible." She disappeared, the sound of her laughter echoing in the room.

Sammy dropped his pipe, his stomach heaving with his breaths. He slumped against the wall for support, and I was worried. Quickly, I went over to him, checking him over for wounds. He only weakly protested, too exhausted for much else. I found he had some pretty deep gashes and cuts, and after he pleaded, I let him check me over.

"We should get home," he said at last after he inspected me. "We need to stop this bleeding and bandage our wounds." I let out a whine and scooped him up before grabbing the pipe. "Is this necessary?" He asked.

I nodded. If he thought I was going to let him anywhere by himself after what had just happened, he was mistaken. He just chuckled and slumped against me. By the time we made it to our sanctuary he was asleep, breathing back to normal. He woke up soon after, and we helped each other clean our wounds quietly.

"Well," Sammy said at last, "I don't like the demon, but I don't like the angel either." I whined in agreement, finishing the last bandage on him. "You know who I do like?" He asked. He looked at me and smiled. "You. I like you a lot." I pressed my projector against his forehead gently before pulling him into a hug. 

"We'll be okay. Thank you for protecting me." I whined softly. It wasn't just me who protected him. He had also protected me. We were a great team, and I knew that as long as we were together, we could face angel that came our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Constructive criticism and ideas for future chapters are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thank you again!


	20. Devilish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds himself alone, and has to defend himself against Alice. (Basically a follow up to Heavenly Disaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jean Descole, who commented about what would happen if Sammy was alone and had to protect himself from Alice. Thank you so much for the idea, and I hope you all enjoy!

I was in for it. When Norman finally found me, I was going to be in big trouble. If he ever found me. 

It was clear that this was a mistake. I never should have went without him, but I wanted to get him one of those plushies as a surprise. The biggest was way too big, but there was a medium sized one which would be perfect. I could imagine his face when he got it, and turned to leave. I was so focused on my find that I didn't even realize I had walked into a trap until it was too late. 

The angel was close by, toying with me for fun. It seemed the exit was in plain sight, escape possible, but it was just an illusion. She wasn't going to let me escape without a fight. Even then, I knew there was no way I could defeat her. She was stronger than I was. 

That didn't mean that I wasn't going to try. I would give her a big fight, one she wouldn't forget. I would do it for Norman. If I died, it would hurt him, and I wanted her to hurt as well. I had to have a plan, though. One that she wouldn't be expecting. 

When you were trapped in a room, you could get some pretty good ideas. I looked around the room and found supplies I could use. Then, I made my plan and got to work.

This was either going to be a success, or a failure. I figured the second was more accurate, and with a sigh, I put my plan into motion. I hit the cutout of Bendy with my pipe, breaking it into pieces. Then, I ran for the door.

Just as I thought, she was there. She took the pipe from me and sent it flying, just like I had planned. "You're mine now," she said with a grin.

"No," I said. "I'm not." I pulled the mirror out. Her reflection surprised her so much that she didn't notice the ink veins until much too late. Bendy pounced, and I used that as an opportunity to grab the plushie and make a run for it.

Despite all the odds, I made it back to our sanctuary. Norman met me at the entrance, and bandaged my wounds. After he finished, he crossed his arms and regarded me cooly.

"I know. It was a horrible idea, and I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just remembered how happy you were when you saw all those plushies, and I wanted to make you happy again. It was stupid. I'm sorry, Norman."

I was cut off by Norman hugging me tightly. I rested against him, calming down. Finally, he pulled back and pressed his projector against my forehead, light dimmed. He had forgiven me. 

"I won't do it again. I promise." He nodded at that, grabbed the plushie, and pulled me into another hug. I smiled, glad that everything had turned out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I have more requests that are finished and waiting to be posted, so you should be seeing those over the next couple days. I still am taking requests, so let me know if you have any ideas! Thank you again for all your support!


	21. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman fears the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was inspired by the lovely Phoena12. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Everything was silent. The lack of noise seemed to be deafening, and for so long where I could hear nothing, I feared the silence. I could hear this faint ringing, almost like phantom static echoing in my ears. For a moment, I thought I was back in the maze, unable to hear anything except for the noises of the projector. That thought made me cry out, relieved to find that I could hear the noise. Unfortunently, I wasn't the only one who heard.

"Norman? Are you okay?" Sammy asked. He had woken up from the chair at his place by my bedside, and was looking at me worriedly. He took my hand in his, 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied in a shaky voice. "I just...., I guess I got scared. It was too silent, and I thought I couldn't hear again."

Sammy nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. Sometimes, I'll be in the bathroom, and I swear I can see ink on my skin when I look in the mirror. When I look again, it's gone, but it still feels so real."

"Maybe the studio left some wounds that won't be as easy to heal as our skin." I said at last. Sammy nodded sadly, and it was my turn to comfort him. I ran my thumb over his hand gently. "We'll be okay, though. If we could survive the studio, we can survive this. We'll just need help."

"Help?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "I'll help you, and you can help me. Just like before, only less dangerous."

"Less dangerous. I like the sound of that." 

I leaned in to rest my forehead against Sammy's. "I do, too."


	22. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Sammy visit the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Mashiro_chan, who requested that they visit the city. Thank you so much for the idea, and I hope you enjoy!

It seemed than when our humanity was restored, a lot of other things were restored with it. After being in the studio for so long where your life could be taken at any second, each day was a gift.

After awhile of debate, we decided that we would visit the city. Neither of us had been, and Sammy had spoken of wishing he could have seen it. Now that we were free, we could finally do it, and all the other things we had wanted. 

The city was a lot different than I had expected. The sidewalks were crowded, and noisy. I was terrified that I would lose Sammy in the crowd, so I clung to him tightly. 

"Maybe this wasn't our best idea," he said sheepishly. 

"Don't say that yet," I tell him. "I have an idea." 

That night, we got a hotel room on the top floor of the building. Through the window, we could see the lights from the city. The sight stole both of our breaths away. 

"It's so beautiful," I exclaimed quietly. 

Sammy nodded. "The view is incredible," he said, and then he turned to me and grinned. "It's not nearly as incredible as you, though."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When we pulled away, we both had big smiles. "I love you, Norman," he said. 

"I love you too, Sammy," I replied, and went in for another kiss. It had been a great idea coming here after all.


	23. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Norman encounter Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank ET Ateliers for the wonderful prompt. I hope you all enjoy!

Something felt off. I stopped, signaling Sammy to do so as well. He regarded me curiously, but stayed behind me. He trusted my judgement, sometimes even more than I did.

I felt the same vibration as earlier, only this time closer. I knew that someone was here. They were close, too. Another vibration went through the floor, and this time, Sammy felt it. We looked at each other and prepared to meet anything. With a nod, we went around the corner, and stopped.

In front of us was a wolf. I recognized him from one of the cartoons that played endlessly on level fourteen. What was his name? It was Boris, right? Yeah. Boris.

He wasn't holding any weapons, and he seemed friendly. I was still a bit weary, and stayed close to Sammy. I could tell that he was talking to the wolf, but he didn't answer. Maybe he was mute like I was? 

He wasn't a threat to us. In fact, he could be a friend. With that in mind, I shook his hand. Both Boris and Sammy understood. Boris smiled and motioned us to follow him. With a nod from Sammy, we decided to follow the wolf back to a sanctuary of his own. 

It was like ours, but bigger. Sammy made himself and the wolf some soup, and then the three of us played cards. After that, Boris played his banjo for us. 

I rested against Sammy, feeling the vibration of the music. Sammy rubbed my back gently, and I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in our new friend's sanctuary.


	24. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sammy and Norman to back to the studio to look for a missing friend, they have a run in with Joey who is bent on getting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mashiro_chan for the lovely idea! They wondered what would happen if Joey returned to the studio, seeking revenge. I thought it was a really interesting idea, and I hope you all enjoy!

The studio stood in the sunlight, broken but still standing. The air felt heavy as I pulled the car up, and my hands tightened around the steering wheel. Looking at the place brought back so many horrible memories.

I never thought that I would escape that studio. So many awful things had happened, and death was always so close to Norman and I. I remembered the tears leaking from his lens, and the times when he was hurt. I thought I would lose him, and the thought terrified me. Life without him would be meaningless. 

"Sammy?" Norman reached out and put his hand on mine. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I replied, swallowing hard and pushing the memories away. "It's just hard being here again. I-I thought I was starting to get better but, I guess not."

"I know," he replied quietly. "Being back here brings back a lot of bad memories. I don't want to go in there, but we have to. Besides, it won't be like last time. We're human again, and Joey's gone."

"You're right," I said finally. I turned off the car and got out into the warm sunlight. I met Norman at the front of the car and took his hand as we walked into the building.

We didn't want to come back here, but Wally was missing. We knew that there was a big chance of finding him dead or not finding him at all. Despite this, we still split up and called for him. 

We were in shouting distance, and yelled back and forth often. I thought we would be fine, but it wasn't the case. It became clear when I heard what sounded like a muffled cry. When I stopped to listen, something cool and sharp was pushed against my neck. "Don't try anything and don't even think about making a sound," a voice hissed. I recognized it as Joey's. 

He ordered me to walk into a room I recognized all too well. It was the room where Boris had been dissected. Now, Wally was strapped onto the table. He was straining against the restraints, and looked at me with wide, scared eyes.

"You came back here looking for him, didn't you. Coming back to the place where you lost your humanity just for a measly janitor. How pathetic, but fortunate for me." He reached over and pushed a vial of ink to my lips. "Drink," he commanded.

"No," I refused.

"Oh, don't be that way, Sammy. You know, I wonder how long it would take for Wally to bleed out after I cut his chest open. Or, maybe I could try it on your boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll drink it. Just...., just don't hurt them." I drunk the horrible liquid, feeling it get stuck in my throat. I doubled over in a coughing fit as it slowly struggled down my throat.

"It doesn't take long to spread. I've been perfecting it for awhile. You wouldn't believe how nosy people are."

"Sammy!" I looked up in horror to see Norman. He was holding a pipe, and looked at me before turning his gaze to Joey and Wally. 

"Polk, how nice of you to join us," Joey said. Norman took a step forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not when I'm this close to Wally with all these sharp tools."

Joey was looking at Norman, forgetting about me. I quickly ran and shoved him out of the way. Norman went to untie Wally while Joey regained his footing.

"Wow, Lawrence. I didn't know you had it in you. Especially with the ink eating away at your insides. Don't worry, though. It won't be long before you're down. You won't make it to a hospital in time."

"Wally, go call the police," Norman said. Wally quickly ran off to do that, and I dropped to my knees as a wave of pain shot through my stomach. I puked up an inky mess, and the room started to spin.

"Hang in there, Sammy," Norman said. I struggled to stay awake, but I couldn't breathe. I clawed at my throat, trying to get away from what was choking me. I couldn't though, and the world went black as I pitched forward. 

~~~

I woke up in a hospital bed. Norman was sitting on one side and holding my hand while Wally was on the other. "Norman?" I asked before I was sent into a coughing fit. Norman sat beside me on the bed and patted my back. After I finally quit coughing, I fell back, exhausted.

"It's okay, Sammy. We're safe now. Joey is in jail, and he won't be coming out for a long time."

"Are you okay?" I asked, my throat sore and scratchy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you, Joey couldn't even lay a finger on me."

"Wally?" 

"I'm fine. I'm a bit dehydrated, but it could be worse. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't looked for me."

"You don't have to worry about that now. You're okay. It's over."

"Norman, I'm sorry," I said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Norman leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Just don't do that again, okay? You scared me." He kissed me gently. "I love you, Sammy."

I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I take requests, so if you have any prompts or ideas, feel free to let me know. Thank you again!


	25. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds that Norman had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote for this pairing. I wrote it not that long after chapter 3 came out, and I never had any intentions of anyone but myself reading it. Now, I decided to post it. It won't be as great as my other chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Tw: Character death and heavy angst

He laid there, fallen right in his tracks. The sound of the gunshots still ringed in my ears as I took off, running over to where my friend fell.

He was looking up at the ceiling, still alive but hurt. I could tell that he was dying. This stuff came out of the projector lens. Almost like ink. Then, I realized what it was. He was crying.

"Shhh, it's okay." I took his hand and wiped the tears from his lens. I picked him up, cradling him. My one hand still held his, curled up to hold him. He squeezed my hand back and looked up at me.  
    
I squinted from the light, remembering with a bitterness how many times I yelled at him for shining that light in my eyes. It didn't hurt. In fact, it never did. It just was irritating, and after what had happened with Bendy, I had to take out my anger somehow. The mute Projectionist became the victim. I didn't realize I was crying myself until his hand slowly reached up and wiped the inky tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those times I yelled. You didn't deserve it. You..." My voice hitched as I let out a sob. I tried to finish what I was saying, but my voice wavered. "You saved me. You ran in and saved me from Bendy. I didn't deserve to be saved after all I did, but you...you thought I did. Now look."  
    
He squeezed my hand reassuringly, and then his body convulsed. In a panic, he gripped my hand tightly. It was my turn to comfort him, and I did.  
    
Singing "The Lighter Side of Hell," I rocked back and forth, wiping the tears from the lens and just rubbing his projector. He relaxed in my arms, watching me rock and sing. He gave my hand one last gentle squeeze and his light went out.  
   
I could still feel him taking his shuddering breaths, so I continued to try to fight back the sobs and continue my song. Then, he went limp in my arms. I reached to feel if there was a pulse. If there was anything, but there wasn't. Norman was gone.  
    
I'm not sure how long I sat there, holding him in my arms. The thought of leaving was pointless. There was nowhere to go, and no reason to. Before, I had him. A reason behind the decisions I made. I was fighting for us. For our freedom. And now, I was alone.  
    
I couldn't bear to leave his body. He'd be lying there, free for anyone to take. What if Henry came and gutted him, taking his inky parts to that wretched angel? I couldn't let that happen. Norman deserved so much better.  
    
I at last wondered if I could carry him with me. That way, even if he wasn't here, we could still be together. So if we somehow got out, the sunlight would touch his body. Even if he was no longer in it.

I felt the sob coming, and more followed. I was an idiot, such an idiot. So many things should have been done differently. Norman knew that, and he paid the price for my mistakes.  
    
I forced myself to my feet, and picked up my friend's body. He was heavy, too heavy. My body was weak, as he pointed out earlier. I remembered that. 

Norman had seen me, and after I talked to him for a couple minutes, he worriedly pointed at my ribs, clearly visible. I was scrawny, I had confirmed earlier to Norman. And now, I knew it was true. I couldn't take Norman with me. He'd never leave this place.  
    
I knelt down beside him, and cradled him again. I cleaned his face, his projector, the best I could, and then I kissed it. Whispering an apology, I gently laid him back on the floor, and stood. Then, I turned away and left. I wondered where I would go. How I would get out of here. What I didn't expect was to turn the corner and find someone at the end of it.  
    
It was Henry. In front of what looked like a broken elevator, bleeding in a few places. He was looking at me. "Sammy?" He asked, bewildered. "Sammy, is that you? And, why does it look like you've lost everything?"


	26. Cuddles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is happy to finally get cuddles and kisses from Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. It was inspired by a live stream that IHeartWolphies on YouTube had. Their Tumblr account is fanofrandomness, and they were with jaketheluckysailor and thelordsprophet. They are really amazing people. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long while since Norman had seen Sammy. Back when they were both still human, he had a massive crush on the musician. His thoughts were muddled, but he did know that he used to like Sammy, and he still did.

He was delighted to say the least when Sammy finally came to visit him on level fourteen. He recognized the man instantly and went over to see him. Sammy talked to him for a few minutes before he hugged him and kissed his projector. 

Norman froze, his animalistic instincts taking over. He let out a screech and ran away in excitement and embarrassment. When he finally realized what he had done, Sammy was gone.

He looked around, whining softly. He must have scared him away. The thought made his heart sink. He got so lonely by himself, and wished that he could apologize. He didn't mean to scare him. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and found Sammy right there. 

"There you are. I was wondering where you went," Sammy said cheerfully. He lifted up his mask and kissed Norman on the lens. He took his hand and led him to the stairs where he was dry. They both sat down and Sammy cuddled him. He gave Norman another kiss before getting up and running away.

Norman didn't see him for about fifteen minutes after that. He was still sitting on the stairs, staring into the ink when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise to see Sammy.

He stood up and Sammy took his hand, smiling at him. He followed him to his sanctuary. When they entered, Norman had seen that Sammy had set up a little area for them. He had a projector pointed at the wall, and a stack of blankets and pillows.

Sammy sat him down on a blanket against pillows. Norman watched as Sammy covered him in blankets before turning on the projector and getting under the blankets with him. He cuddled close to him, and the two watched cartoons together.

They watched the cartoons, and during parts, Sammy would give him a kiss. Norman loved the kisses, and would whine softly. Today was definitely the best day ever for him.


	27. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sammy is taken hostage, Norman will have to take drastic measures to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a big thanks to Miles Humphrise for the prompt. Thank you so much, and I hope you all enjoy!

It was a nightmare come true. I never even considered the possibility of this happening, and now, it was reality. I couldn't just pretend that it wasn't and hope I would wake up. This wasn't a dream.

We were in the hospital. I had been treated, my humanity restored once again. It was a beautiful feeling to be back to normal, able to speak again. They were getting ready to help Sammy when someone barged in. There was a hostage situation, and Sammy's appearance made him stand out. They released some of the other doctors and nurses, focusing on Sammy instead.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said again. He was sweating and shaking. 

"He's alive, though. Right?" I asked, forcing myself to speak.

"Yeah, he's alive. They know he's different, and that people will pay a lot for him. They're hoping to get the government involved."

"No, they can't. If they find out about him, they'll take him and perform all kinds of tests. They'll....they'll kill him!"

"I know, but we don't have a choice but to call the police and the swat team."

"Don't do it. Please, at least let me try to save him. He's all I have."

At that, the doctor reluctantly agreed. "Alright. If something happens, I'm going to call them." He hesitated. "Good luck, and be careful."

I nodded. "I will." I headed to where they had Sammy, my heart pounding in my chest. I thought of back at the studio. We had been together all the time, and I remembered how terrified he was when the doctors were going to have to separate us. I promised him that we would be back together in no time. I could only imagine how scared he must be. The thought made my heart drop.

I took a breath before stepping into the room. I stopped in my tracks, hands raised as two guns were pointed at me. There were two men in the room, and Sammy was tied to a chair and gagged. He looked up at me with wide eyes, as if he was begging me to go.

"Don't shoot," I say, my voice wavering. "I'm not a threat."

"Then what the heck are you doing here?" The first man asked. 

"That's my boyfriend," I said, nodding my head towards Sammy. 

"That thing is your boyfriend?" The second man asked. He pressed his gun up to the back of Sammy's head. Sammy flinched a little, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yes. We were trapped in a studio. Our boss turned us into monsters. The doctors restored my humanity, but they didn't get a chance to restore his yet."

"Huh." The second man digested this information for a few moments. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't blow his brains out."

"I-I can tell you where it is. The studio. You can go look for yourself. Just imagine how much money you could get for exposing the ink. It would be so much more than what you would get for him."

"He has a point. Imagine how much money we could get."

The second man nodded at the first before turning to me. "Where is this studio?"

I gave him the address. The two talked it out, and then nodded. "If we find out you're lying..."

"I'm not." I assured them. "Besides, you don't have much time. They called in the S.W.A.T. team."

"We got to go." They turned and ran out as fast as they could. I rushed over to Sammy, untying him and taking the gag out of his mouth. He hugged me tightly, almost hyperventilating.

"It's okay," I said. "You're safe."

"I thought they were going to shoot me, or worse, shoot you." Sammy's voice was wavering, and he was shaking.

"I thought I was going to lose you. The thought terrified me more than anything in the studio ever did." I pulled away, resting my forehead against Sammy's. "Everything is okay, though. We survived the studio, and we survived this. Now, you can finally get your humanity back."

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"After what just happened, they would have to kill me in order to get me to leave." I leaned in and kissed Sammy gently. "I love you."

He smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you, too." 

I took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go get your humanity back. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." With a small smile, I led him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I take requests, so let me know if any of you have ideas for future chapters. You can make them as vague or descriptive as you'd like. Thank you again!


	28. Susie's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman loves Sammy, and is discouraged to find out that Susie feels the same way about the musician. He's certain his chance with Sammy is gone, but is it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mashiro_chan for the idea. They wondered what would happen if Susie realized she was in love with Sammy. 
> 
> Edit: I've been wanting to rewrite this for awhile, and I think I've made it better. I hope you all enjoy the updated version.

When Henry suggested for us all to meet up for a reunion, I was pretty happy. It was a miracle all of us had survived, and we were often in touch with the others to see how they were. I found it easier to write letters, and Sammy did a bit of both. 

When we showed up at the reunion, everyone was there. I could see Thomas and Allison talking to Jack, and Wally was striking up a conversation with Shawn and Grant. Henry was talking to some others too, but still waved at us when we came in. The first person that came to talk to us was Susie.

"Hey, Sammy! Norman!" She called out, coming over see us.

"Hey, Susie!" Sammy said happily.

She hugged him, and then hugged me. "How are you two?"

"We're doing well." Sammy answered. "We ended up moving in together. After everything, it just feels natural living together. We pretty much did before anyway."

"I remember how inseparable you two were." 

I smiled. "Yeah. That's one thing that hasn't changed."

"I'm so glad to hear you're both doing well. Let's go sit down and catch up some more." She took Sammy's hand and led him to a spot at the table. I followed as well. We all took a seat and began to talk. I noticed right off the bat that Sammy and Susie had a lot in common. They got on the topic of music and just started talking.

I didn't know much about the topic, so I couldn't really contribute, instead listening and congratulating Susie on her new job. After everything that happened, she deserved to be happy and have things go right for her.

It seemed that Sammy and Susie got along so well, that she wanted to talk to him again. She invited him to meet her in a cafe in a few days. I don't think the invite was meant for me, but since we go everywhere together, the idea of going alone to the cafe wasn't in Sammy's mind, and it wasn't in mine either.

When I followed Sammy into the cafe, Susie stood up. "Sammy!" She said happily and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!" She noticed me standing there and smiled. "It's good to see you as well, Norman!" She only smiled at me before leading us to the booth she was in. Sammy slid in first, and I sat beside him.

We made a lot of small talk. I was included in it, but most of the questions were directed towards Sammy. I didn't mind, though. At least, not at first. As I sat there, I began to think of how much they seemed to like each other. Maybe this thing was going to turn into something more between them. 

It seemed to be confirmed when Susie invited Sammy to take a walk in the park with her a few days later. Sammy agreed, and told me about it, seeming to think that we had both been invited. 

"It was nice of her to invite us." He said cheerfully.

"Sammy, I don't think the invite was meant for us. I think it was just meant for you." I said.

"No, of course not. She must have been inviting you too. You are going to come, aren't you?" 

I frowned slightly. I could tell what was going on, and the problem was that I liked him too. The thought of us not being close anymore was almost too much to bear. Still, I couldn't bring myself to say no to him.

My suspicion was confirmed when she seemed surprised to see me. She was polite though, and that didn't change during the walk. It was alright, but I noticed that Susie talked to Sammy more than me, and her hand would often brush his as they walked. I tried not to pay attention, but I couldn't help but notice. 

After the walk, Sammy went to pick up something from a nearby store, and I stayed with Susie. "I wasn't expecting you to come with us," She said. "I'm glad you did, though. I need to ask you something, but...I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I...have a crush on him. A really big one. I'm thinking about asking him out. I think he likes me. Does he talk about me at all? You live with him, so I thought you'd know him the best."

"He does. He talks about you and smiles when he does a lot. I can tell you mean a lot to him."

"I'm so glad to hear that. He's just so handsome and charming. I felt this way for ages, and I think I'm finally going to tell him. This is going to eat me alive if I don't."

I force myself to smile and wish her good luck. I don't think she'll have a problem though. Sammy was going to accept, and they were going to spend time together. Eventually, Sammy would move in with her, and I'd be left in the shadows. Only this time, I'd be without a light or place to go.

Sammy finally came out. I tried my hardest not to pay attention when she asked him to have dinner with him, and even though I tried, I couldn't tune out how happily he accepted the offer. I would never be able to make him as happy as she did. He deserved someone like her. I wouldn't interfere, even though my heart felt like it was being torn to shreds.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked me on our way back to our apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed unhappy ever since the walk in the park. Did something happen?" 

"No."

He stopped. "Norman, I know you're upset. I can't bear to see you this way and not know why. Please, tell me. I want to help you."

I sighed. "Susie just told me some bittersweet news. That's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not. Besides, you'll find out soon enough. Over dinner."

Sammy frowned, but didn't say anything. He didn't say anything when I declined going with him to meet Susie, but he did ask if I was sure a few times.

"I'll stop on my way home to bring food for you." He said.

"You don't have to. I'm not really hungry." It was the truth. I felt too queasy to eat.

"You have to eat something. I'll bring you some food home and maybe even a movie."

He left, and silence settled in. I knew that he'd probably forget. In the joy of he and Susie being a couple, he'd probably spend the rest of the evening with her. I didn't blame him.

I ended up dozing off, and woke up to him coming in. "Hey Norm, I'm back." He said. 

"Hey," I spoke, rubbing my eyes. It looked that only an hour had passed. I wasn't expecting that. 

"I brought food for you. I didn't know what you were feeling like so I went ahead and just got your favorite."

"Thank you." We sat at the kitchen table and I started eating, surprised he hadn't said anything about dinner. "How was dinner?"

"It was...kind of awkward." He said. "I guess I'm oblivious, but Susie asked me to date her. She confessed her love for me. I had no idea she felt that way. I thought that she just wanted to catch up and be friends. I felt pretty bad about turning her down. She said that it was alright, but I really worry that I was leading her on."

"Wait, you declined?" I asked, wondering if I heard this right.

"Yeah. She's a wonderful woman. Whoever falls in love with her is going to be super lucky, but that isn't me." He smiled softly. "My heart actually beats for someone else."

"It does?" 

"Yeah, and you know, I think he's as oblivious as I am about these things."

"Well, who is he?" Sammy never really spent time with anyone besides me. It couldn't be me, right?

"It's um...it's you, Norman. I've had feelings ever since I met you. You were simply captivating with your looks, intelligence, and personality. My feelings only grew stronger through everything. They kept me going in the studio when I realized that Bendy wasn't anyone's savior. I've cherished every moment we spent together, but I was afraid that telling you would make them stop. That you wouldn't feel the same. I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same."

"No, Sammy, don't apologize. I do feel the same. I've just been afraid to tell you for the same reason." I chuckled. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

Sammy laughed. "Maybe, but you're my idiot, and I'm yours. So... How about that movie? Then, maybe tomorrow, we can go out to eat. Just me and you."

I smiled. "It'll be a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious, Sammy and Norman still remain close friends with Susie. When she finds out that Sammy and Norman got together, she's very supportive and happy for them. She does end up falling in love with someone, and the four of them are really good friends. (Because I really like happily ever afters.)


	29. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their partnership to work, they need to have faith in each other. Sammy knows this, but he finds it hard to have faith in Norman, especially when he puts himself in danger. This time, he takes it too far, and Sammy has no choice but to face the aftermath of his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile back, but I decided to write something else instead for that prompt. I finally decided to post it separately. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> T.w. angst, gore, mutilation, suicidal ideations and attempts.

I had grown accustomed to being alone. Ever since things went south, I had been on my own path, pouring everything I had into worshipping Bendy. I had no time for anything or anyone else. Now, all of that was out the window. It took a failed attempt and a near death experience to shake me out of the insanity I was living in. I wished it didn't involve a human sacrifice, but the past couldn't be changed, no matter how much I tried. All I could do was learn from my mistakes and continue on with life.  
    
Things were different now. I wasn't alone anymore. I found Norman, and we were together. I had always been alone, and now it was nice to have someone to talk to and be with.  
    
Having a friend wasn't as great as I thought, because with it came the fear. Now that I had Norman, I was terrified of losing him. I relied on him heavily. My sanity was kept by him. I had him to think of, and had to make decisions accordingly. If I made a mistake, it wasn't just me at risk anymore. We had to have trust. Norman had faith in me, and I had to have faith in him as well. It was hard to do, especially when Norman made decisions like these.  
    
The room grew inky, the veins on the walls pulsing. Bendy was near. Very near. He caught sight of us, whipping his head around and letting out a throaty growl.  
    
I froze, feeling my heart leave my body as utter terror gripped me. If given another opportunity, he wouldn't fail. Not this time. He wanted me dead, and I would be, in the most agonizing way possible. He wouldn't have anything less for me.  
    
Norman opened the door to the Little Miracles Station, slamming me into it without a moment's hesitation. He barred the door shut, then turned to face the demon.  
    
I tried to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge. The demon roared, and Norman answered back with a screech. Norman was no match for Bendy. He possessed strength greater than anyone in the workshop. Norman knew that, too. He turned back to the station, holding a finger over his lens, as if signaling me to be quiet. A sob escaped my throat as I realized what was going to happen.  
    
Bendy lunged at Norman. Norman acted defensively, trying to lead Bendy away from the station. He hoped that in this, Bendy would forget all about me. I banged on the door, trying to force it open. The sounds were drowned out by the noises Bendy and Norman were making.  
    
Bendy slammed into Norman, sending my friend flying into a wall. He crashed down, then rised to his feet again. He was injured bad, deep gashes in his stomach oozing ink.  
    
He screeches, softer this time than the time before. He's tired, I can tell. Bendy knows this, too, and wastes no time attacking. He tosses Norman like a rag doll, slamming him into the ground. He wastes no time in getting over him, digging into Norman with his claws. Norman makes these noises I've never heard before. He screeches in pain, gurgling from the ink and blood in his throat.  
    
Bendy stands, satisfied with what he did. He turns and tilts his head, seeming to be listening for something. He at once turns, heading down the hall. I see him go through ink in the wall. The veins disappate.  
    
Norman lets out this staticy sound that I can only compare to someone gasping, desperate for breath. "Norman!!" I cry out. I quickly resume my earlier actions, slamming my body into the door, trying to work it open. Finally, it opens. I fall onto the ground, picking myself up and dropping down by Norman.  
    
I can already tell I'm too late. His light is gone, his body limp and still. His chest was ripped open, inky guts oozing from them. He drowned in it. I let out this cry that I barely recognize as my own. I pull him against me, my body convulsing with my sobs. I just stay there, cradling Norman's limp body in my own.

"Why?" I asked in a strangled voice. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you save yourself and leave me? I can't do this. Not without you."  
    
I sob heavily. I don't even notice the ink veins appearing on the walls, and if I did, I wouldn't care. Not anymore. A deep growl makes me look up. Bendy is standing there, his head cocked. At my movement, he faces me, knowing exactly where I am. I lay Norman's body down, sparing it any further mutilation. I sit on my knees, my head raised to expose my neck.  
   
"Please," I breathe, shutting my eyes. I don't say anymore, as there's no reason to. We both know what I want, and Bendy is more than happy to give it to me. He takes his sweet time. He knows I won't run.  
    
The claws are agonizing, splitting my skin apart. It burns, but I know that Norman had to go through the same thing, and I deserve it a lot more than he did. At least everything would end. There wasn't a life worth living without Norman. At least, not for me.


	30. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone struggles to cope after the events of the studio. Norman tries to convince the others he's fine, but they aren't buying it, especially not Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 30th chapter, everyone! I can't believe that there's this many. Thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me. It means a lot! I hope you enjoy!

After everything that happened, we all tried our best to forget all that we had been through at the studio. We lived in denial before things came crashing down and we joined together to help each other cope. I felt better having others around that could relate. We talked about what had happened and what we were feeling. All of us were there, except for Norman. 

He tried his hardest to act like everything was fine, especially when it wasn't. He played music loud in his house on the radio. He said that since he could hear again, he was going to enjoy it. He didn't really like the dark, and he never responded to the letters some of the others wrote him.

"I'm getting a little worried about him." Wally said at last, staring down at his cup with a sigh. "I hope he's alright." He looked at it for a few minutes, then pushed it away. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't. It looks too much like...."

"Hey, it's alright. Things just take time." Henry said, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. Shawn took the coffee cup and drunk the coffee. Henry ordered Wally some milk, and he just looked defeated.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Susie asked.

"We tried, but he doesn't admit anything." Henry said solemnly. Grant, Shawn, and Thomas nodded.

"I'll try to talk to him again." I said. "I've visited him a few times already."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to get a place of my own." Wally admitted with a sigh. He looked about to cry.

"You don't have to. Look, I'm more than happy living with you." Henry tries to comfort him. I pay for my food and drink before leaving for Norman's place. He lives in a rural area, and as soon as I step out of the car, I can hear the loud music.

I go to knock on the door, but it's unlocked. With a sigh, I shut the door behind me. I notice every light in the house is on despite it being daylight still. Norman is just walking out of the kitchen and freezes when he sees me, double taking to make sure I'm actually there. "Oh, hi Sammy!"

"Hey," I replied. "The door was unlocked, so..."

"Oh, yeah. It's always unlocked."

"Norman, you need to start locking the doors. People could break in and hurt you."

He only shrugged. "I guess I forgot."

"You check the lock on your car three times before leaving it. You didn't just forget. What's wrong?"

Norman sighed, then went to turn off his radio. We sat at the table, his eyes looking at everything but me. "Things have been hard." He said at last. "I thought that maybe I could get through it on my own but, I can't. I'm not fine. I haven't been fine in so long."

"I know."

"The only time I ever did feel fine was when I was with you."

That took me by surprise. "Then why didn't you come visit or call? I would have let you move in, or moved in here." 

"I know we confessed back in the studio, but we were both lonely and we weren't thinking clearly. You weren't, and I didn't want to force you into a love that was based on a situation."

"It wasn't like that. I loved you before all of this. The feeling stayed with me through all the chaos, and now, it's still here. I do love you. You're not forcing me into anything. I love you, Norman, and that's why I want to help."

"I've been really struggling. I can't stand the quiet. It reminds me of back there, and I....I can't hear the silence. When I do, I imagine the static." He frowned. "I can't stand the dark, and I can't even change the lightbulbs because they remind me of the projector bulbs."

I hug him, holding him as he cries. He finally relaxes, but doesn't pull away. I rub his back, humming softly. 

"Did you mean it when you said that I could move in?" He asked finally.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Can I? I'd really like to."

I smile. "It would be my pleasure." He smiles too, then leans in to kiss me gently. We kiss for awhile, then when we finally pull away, we're both smiling.

"I'll help you, okay? I'll tell the others, and I know they'll help you pack up."

"I don't have to stay here, right? I can sleep at your place, can't I?"

"Of course you can. I have guest rooms that you could sleep in, or you can always sleep by me in my bed."

"I'd like to do that."

"So would I." I take Norman's hand and kiss it before we lock up his house and leave together.

That night as I'm curled up by him in bed, I can't remember being any happier. I missed him more than words could describe. Now that he's here, I feel complete. I snuggle closer to him, feeling warm, and I fall asleep. For the first time in a long while, my dreams are pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am still taking prompts and requests. It may take a bit longer to complete, but I will do it, so let me know if you have any ideas. If you don't want to send your prompt ideas on here, I do have a Tumblr blog that you can send anonymous ideas to. Thank you again!
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr blog: https://circus-craze.tumblr.com


	31. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy feels his body is a prison, but then realizes he's not the only one that's trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on Tumblr, and I decided to post it as a filler. I'm hoping to have another, longer story posted for you all since it's Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy this, and feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters, Valentine's Day related or not. Thank you for reading!

There were a lot of prisons in the world, but the one I was in was different than the rest. It wasn’t a big empty room, or a small room with barred windows. In fact, it wasn’t even a room at all. My prison was my body.

It spread like a disease, feeding on my flesh. In its place stood the cold, dark ink. It had taken over me. An illness settled into my mind, eating away at my memories. Piece by piece, I forgot who I used to be. It was quick, and soon, I was just a hollow shell.

I never could understand why it was me. Or rather, why it was the others? I had made my bed, and it was mine to lie in, but the others had not. They were innocent. They did no wrong, and yet, here they were, suffering alongside me.

Nothing prepared me for the sight I found on level fourteen. I knew what that creature was, or what it had been. It once was Norman Polk, a smart and kind man. Now, all independent thought was taken from him, replaced with something mechanical. His movements repeated on a loop, endless and precise.

I realized finally that my prison was nothing compared to his. Not only was he trapped within his body, but he was also trapped within his mind. He didn’t deserve any of that, and my remaining belief shattered.

Who I had once idolized was truly a monster. It hurt everyone, and would do it again if given the chance. I had been on the wrong side. Now that I knew the truth, I would do all in my power to stop the vile creature. I would do it not only for myself, but for Norman, and all the others it had trapped here. I wasn’t going to let the demon hurt another soul.


	32. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and Norman wants to make it special for Sammy. However, Sammy has some plans of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you all are having a great day. This story takes place before the game. I might write one that takes place afterwards, but it may not be finished in time. Anyway, I would like to thank Mashiro_chan for the lovely idea, and for all of the previous amazing ideas they have suggested to me. I hope you all enjoy!

I looked at the calendar with a slight frown. Today was Valentine's Day. I had been planning it for a long while, but now that it was finally here, I felt a bit of fear and apprehension. 

I turned to the table, where my gifts for Sammy were all left, put into decorative bags and ready to go. I hoped he would like everything I had for him. I spent a lot of time picking it out. I had been confident at the time, but now, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sammy and I had been dating for almost a year now. Everyday was wonderful with him. He always made the best out of everything. He made me smile and laugh. I loved him, and today, I wanted to show that. I wanted to return the feelings he gave me. I wanted to make him smile.

I loaded the gifts into my car before locking the door and heading to work. I arrived before Sammy like I had hoped. I unloaded the bags and walked into the studio, heading to his office. I left one bag on his desk, then I went to his sanctuary, leaving another on the shelf inside. The third, I left in my booth with me. The last one would stay in the car for after work. 

I grabbed out a bag of these papers I had cut to look like rose petals. I already talked to Wally about this yesterday, and he was more than happy to let me go ahead and do it. He even declined my offer of cleaning it up, saying that he would clean it all up for me. 

I led a trail from the stairs to Sammy's office. Once I finished, I went to my booth, where I would wait. I didn't have long to wait, though. Once Sammy found the gift I had given him, he went straight to my booth. 

"Norman!" Sammy said. He was holding a bag and smiling.

"Hi Sammy." I said cheerfully. I stood up as Sammy approached. He hugged me, then gave me a gentle kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day." I showed him the next gift I had for him.

"Norman, you've outdone yourself."

"Nonsense. I just wanted to make today special for you. You always make me happy. Today, I get to return the favor!"

"Alright. Well, at least open my gift."

"Of course!" We exchanged bags, smiling at each other. Sammy waited for me, wanting me to open mine first. I carefully opened the bag to find some chocolates, a bottle of wine, and an envelope. Inside was a reservation to a fancy restaurant.

"You say I outdone myself. Look at you, Sammy. You didn't have to do all of this!"

"I know. I just wanted to." He smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." He opened his gift, pulling out a radio. "Whoa. This is amazing! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I pulled him in for a kiss. "Your other gift is in your sanctuary."

"Another gift? Norman, seriously, how many did you buy?" 

I chuckled. "Just one more after that one. You have to wait until after work for it, though."

He smiled. "Fair enough." He gave me another kiss. "I'm going to have to go get to work, but I'll see you on lunch break, okay?"

"Alright." I said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Norman."

The rest of the day went by quickly. It was soon lunch break. Sammy and I went into his sanctuary to get the gift I had given to him. It was a bottle of wine, and he looked at me with a chuckle.

"I guess we sort of though alike." I said with a laugh.

"You know what they say about great minds."

After work, Sammy and I met at my car. I gave him the last gift, which was a T-shirt. He hugged me again, then we went to our houses to get changed and get ready for dinner.

Sammy picked me up two hours later. "You look amazing." He said with a smile. "You always look amazing, but tonight you look even more amazing."

"Thank you. You look amazing as well." I said, my face heating up slightly.

"Ready to go?"

I nod, smiling as I lock the door and follow him to his car. He opens the door for me, then closes it before going to his side and driving to the restaurant. 

It was really fancy, filled with people in fancy clothes. Sammy showed his reservation before we took our seats. They gave us some drinks, and we look at the menus.

"How are you going to afford all of this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I know a couple people." Sammy said with a chuckle.

"Seriously, are you sure this isn't too much?"

"Nothing could ever be too much for you, Norman. Don't worry, though. Seriously. I got a discount for knowing a couple of people here, and I had a few gifts from friends and family I saved for this."

"Alright. If you're certain."

Despite the over fanciness of the restaurant, we settled on something to eat. The place was really romantic, and I enjoyed it while wondering how and why Sammy decided to take me here. 

"I think you win. There's no way I can beat this." I said.

Sammy laughed. "No way. You beat it everyday. Just being with you is perfect. I just wanted to make today extra special."

"You did a great job of that." I smiled, reaching across the table to hold Sammy's hand. The food came, and it was delicious. While we ate, we talked and laughed. Afterwards, Sammy paid for our meal, making sure I didn't see the receipt as we went back to my place.

"Want to just cuddle for a bit?" I asked. "You can even just stay here tonight if you want."

"Sure. How can I say no to that?" After we changed into more comfortable clothing, we cuddled on the couch. 

"Today was an amazing day." I said.

"It was." Sammy agreed. "Thank you for everything. You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me, too." I said, and gave him a kiss. "Let's not overdo it next year. Just being with you is good enough for me."

"Same here, but I'm not making any promises." Sammy said with a chuckle before kissing me. "I love you."

I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, too." I leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Since it is Valentine's Day, I want to let you all know that you are very important to me. Thank you for supporting me and all that I do here. I'm so glad you enjoy my content, and I look forward to writing more stories to share with you. Thank you again!


	33. Valentine's Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Sammy's surprise and horror, he finds out that he's forgotten all about Valentine's Day. Desperate to make it up to Norman, he goes to buy him a gift, and makes a daring choice. Will Norman accept what Sammy has given him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same universe as the last one. This takes place after the game, in an AU where Henry manages to save everyone and they all have happy endings, although there is quite a bit of trauma and rough times to deal with. I hope you all enjoy!

Life was odd now. After our humanity was restored, it took a lot of time getting used to things. The cold air seemed to slice through me. It was even cold in the house. Norman kept turning the heat up to try and warm it, but I said nothing, still wearing short sleeves like usual. Being cold was nothing new for me.

I was staring blankly at a paper in front of me. The others said that writing would help me deal with the feelings I kept inside. Norman wrote a lot. Besides, I used to be a musician. I knew they were waiting for me to compose something again, but I couldn't form the words. I didn't even want to try.

"Hey, are you alright?" Norman asks interrupting me from my thoughts. I give a nod, and he looks at me closely. "You've been staring at that same paper for thirty minutes now. If you felt like writing, you would have already." He hums and takes the paper, putting it away. I smile gratefully at him. 

"Hey, Sammy? Do you know what day it is?"

"Friday, isn't it?" I ask. Norman shakes his head, smiling. "Sorry. My memory isn't as good as I wish it was."

"You are right, though. It is Friday. That isn't exactly all that today is. Today is a special day."

I try to think. Last month was January. This month is February. Henry's birthday is towards the end of the month. That means the only thing it could be is.... "Is it Valentine's Day?"

"Yes! Today is Valentine's Day!" Norman grins, and sits a package in front of me. It's wrapped in bright paper. His eyes are shining, but his happiness fades when he notices my frown. "What's wrong?"

"I-I didn't know it was Valentine's Day." I say at last, looking away in shame. "I didn't get you anything, Norman. I'm sorry."

"No, Sammy, don't be. You didn't know, and besides, I wasn't expecting anything. Your happiness is my happiness, you know? Go ahead and open it."

I looked up at Norman's encouraging smile, still feeling like I let him down. I forced myself to smile as I carefully opened the package, not wanting to ruin the beautiful paper. I discarded it carefully, then looked at what Norman had bought for me.

I saw chocolates of different sorts, a hoodie, and a regular long sleeved shirt. I looked up at him in surprise before looking back at the gifts and hugging them to my chest. It had been so long since anyone bought me anything. The guilty feeling didn't leave. Instead, it only grew. I put the gifts down and then hugged Norman.

"I knew you'd like them." Norman says with a smile.

"Thank you. They're wonderful." After thanking him again, I went to put the hoodie on. It felt warm and comfy. Norman smiled when I came back out, telling me I looked really good.

"What do you say to going out for lunch?" Norman asks.

"Sure." I answer. "Do you mind if we go to the store first?"

"No, of course I don't mind. We can go wherever you want. Well, almost wherever. Let me go get ready." 

Norman left to go change. I put on a better pair of pants, grabbing my wallet and putting it in my pocket. After we both were ready, we went out of our apartment we were sharing together, shutting and locking the door behind us. 

We got into the car, heading first to the store. I told Norman he could go look at whatever he chose. He reluctantly agreed, then went into the store right next to mine. Once he couldn't see, I went into the jewelry store. 

"Hello." One of the workers greeted me pleasantly. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring." My face heated up, but she only smiled. "Don't worry. Many people come here looking for engagement rings. I won't stop until I find you the perfect one."

"Thank you. I have no idea where to start." I confessed nervously.

"That's why I'm here. Follow me." Ten minutes later, we found the perfect ring. I paid for it, thanking the woman profusely for helping me. She put it in a box and smiled at me. 

"No problem. Good luck on your engagement!"

I left the store, then went into the one Norman was at. There, I picked up a few other gifts. I got him a stocking hat, and a cute bear. I paid for my items, and ran into Norman, who had been ready to leave to look for me.

"Perfect timing!" He said happily. 

"I bought you a few things." I told him.

"Sammy, you know you didn't have to do that." Norman reminded me. "I'm sure I'll like them, though."

"I hope so." I followed Norman to the car, where I showed him what I had bought. He put the hat on, and hugged the bear.

"I love them, Sammy! Thank you so much!" He gave me a small kiss before we went to a small diner. Inside, we sat in a small, comfortable booth. We ordered, then talked while we waited for the food to come.

"Remember that one time you took me to that fancy restaurant? Everything was so expensive, but you acted like it wasn't even a big deal." Norman chuckled.

"I don't really remember that much." I said at last, frowning. Norman still smiled, but his eyes seemed sad.

"It's alright, Sammy. It isn't your fault." 

We got our food and ate. Norman filled me in on some of our Valentine's Days, and then on some other moments from when we were together. I took in every detail as I ate. After I finished and we had decided on a good tip for the waitress, I decided it would be a good time.

"Norman, I got you something else." I say.

"You did? Sammy, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." I got out of the booth, kneeling in front of Norman. "Norman Polk, I loved you since the moment we met. We survived through the worst together, and I want to enjoy the best with you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course Sammy!" Norman cries. He drops down and wraps me in a hug. He pulls away, tearing up and kissing me. I kissed back, melting into his touch.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you, too." He replies with a smile. I knew that this Valentine's Day was the best one yet.


	34. Beautiful 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a one shot of Sammy and Norman taking a trip, but I always felt that I could do better, so this is a bit of a remake in a way. The idea for the first was inspired by Mashiro_chan, so this chapter is for them. I hope you all enjoy.

This seemed almost too good to be true. The thought of getting out alive had left my mind, fading into the blur and white noise. Everything had been forgotten. Who I was, what my name was, and that there was a place beyond the studio. 

I found out that there was one, and it was absolutely beautiful. Stepping out of the studio door, Sammy's hand in mine, I was awestruck. The sun shone down, the light peeking through the tops of the trees. A soft breeze blew, rustling the bright green leaves. The flowers and grass swayed in the wind, and the blue sky above looked almost limitless.

I nearly cried upon seeing it all. That was why it wasn't a surprise that I would cry at this. The brochure laid on the table in front of me, filled with colorful photos of the beach. My eyes welled up at the sight of it. I turned to look at Sammy as they pushed themselves out of my eyes.

Sammy was pretty worried. He was always second guessing himself. Sometimes, it was a miracle he even stopped there. "You don't like it? I-I can get rid of it. I'll just give the tickets to Henry or something. I really should have thought this through-"

I shushed him with a kiss. "No, I love it, Sammy. I was just surprised and so happy. That's all, alright? Don't doubt yourself. I love the idea."

He smiled. "I'm glad you do. I know how much it meant to you when we left the studio, and I thought you'd love to see the beach."

"I would. You know that I'd go anywhere as long as I was with you, Sammy."

"I would go anywhere with you as well. In that case, we better start packing."

I packed my suitcase and bags full. Sammy did as well, and we loaded them into the car before locking the house and letting Henry know where we were going. Henry explained he already knew because he had helped Sammy plan it, but he was glad we stopped by and told us to have a fun trip.

We stayed for a while at Henry's. Boris, Bendy, and Alice were all happy to see us. Even though the others from the studio visited regularly, they still loved company. 

"Susie and Allison came by a couple hours ago, and they're still hoping to have visitors. They can't get enough attention." Henry said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should convince people to move in." Alice offered.

"Alice, no."

"We could run a bed and breakfast." Bendy said. 

"Then we'd have to make breakfast." Boris said. "I like to cook, but we would need meal ideas."

"True. I don't even want to think in the mornings, let alone make breakfast. Boris, I don't know how you do it." Alice said with a smile.

"Well, you're doing better than Bendy. He doesn't even want to get out of bed. He just wants to lay there and cuddle all day." Henry said with a chuckle. "Not that I blame him."

Bendy looked a little embarrassed. "I don't really like being by myself."

"That's alright. I don't like being alone either." I told Bendy with a smile.

The rest of the visit was nice, and soon it was time for us to begin our trip. Sammy and I took turns driving, but he drove the most since I was a bit worried about doing it. We arrived at a really nice hotel, and got settled in. After we got some food and put away some of our things, Sammy excitedly pulled me to the beach. 

I didn't know why he was so eager until I saw the sight in front of me. The beach was almost completely empty, and the sun was setting, reflecting the soft glow and the pinkness of the sky onto the water. 

The sight made me cry as I looked at it, Sammy hugging me as we watched it. For a long while, neither of us spoke. Then, after the sun finally sunk out of sight, Sammy tilted my head and kissed me. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Sammy." I said, and kissed him. He took me up to our balcony, where we sat and watched as the light faded and the stars and moon rose. There was a small candle at the table we were sitting at, the flickering light casting soft shadows.

"I forgot how beautiful everything was." I said. "It's crazy how I used to take all of this for granted. I didn't even realize how precious every moment was. To think of all the beauty I was missing."

"It is a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as what I'm seeing right now." Sammy was looking right at me, and that didn't help my crying problem at all.

"How can I be even more beautiful than all of this?"

"You are. You always have been, Norman, and you always will be."

"So are you, Sammy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." 

Over the next week, we enjoyed our time at the beach. The ocean water was beautiful, and the town around it was as well. I saw a lot of beautiful things. It was crazy that Sammy thought I was more amazing than all of them. I asked him many times to make sure he wasn't just joking, but each time, he told me he was telling the truth.

"I love it when the fading colors of the sunset mix in with the first colors of the night." Sammy said. "It's so dazzling and amazing."

"It is." I agreed, then snuggled closer to him. "You know, there's something better than that. I can see it right now."

"Really? What is it?"

"You." Sammy smiled. "You're beautiful. More beautiful than anything in the world."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "I know so." I leaned in to kiss him. He was beautiful. He was so beautiful, and maybe, I was as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am still taking prompts and requests, so feel free to comment any ideas that you have. Thank you!


	35. Laryngitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy comes down with laryngitis and finds himself unable to speak. Luckily, Norman is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the lovely LordTraco for the idea. They asked if I could write where Sammy gets laryngitis and is unable to speak. I thought that was a good idea. I hope you all enjoy!

I knew something was wrong the moment I opened my eyes. I felt horrible. I was so tired and run down, almost like I had been hit by a train. It was cold. Why was it so cold? I tried to snuggle deeper into my blankets and coughed. My throat burned. It felt worse when I swallowed, almost like I had swallowed a golf ball. It hurt. 

I coughed some more. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I heard Norman in the kitchen making breakfast. I had to go see him. He hated being all alone in the quiet, and he would be worried. I didn't want that.

I forced myself to get up and put on clean, warm clothes. I shivered as I pulled on a jacket. Why was it so cold? I coughed as I made my bed and struggled not to crawl back into it. After I finished, I headed out of my room to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sammy." Norman said cheerfully. I loved the sound of how happy he was. That meant he had slept good. He wasn't tired. 

I tried to tell him good morning, but my voice caught. I coughed a few times, then came to the realization that I wouldn't be able to talk. I would have to tell him good morning differently. I went up to him and hugged him from behind, resting my head against the back of his neck. He felt so warm, and so did the heat coming off of the stove.

"You're awfully cuddly this morning. You didn't have a bad dream, did you?" Norman asked. He must have felt me shivering because he turned, looking concerned. He reached up to my forehead. "Sammy, you're burning up!" He turned off the heat on the stove and turned to me.

"Can you talk?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. It'll be alright. I'll take care of you. Come on." He took my hand and we went back to my bed. He laid me down and covered me in a lot of blankets before getting me a cool washcloth for my head. He got a chair from the kitchen and sat down by my bed.

I reached to take his hand. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Where does it hurt?" I reached up to point to my open mouth, and then my throat. "It hurts to talk and swallow?" I nodded. "Okay. You'll just need to rest your voice. I'll make you some soup later and some warm drinks to help. For right now, try to rest."

I wanted to. I really did, but I couldn't. I was scared. What if I fell asleep and woke up at the studio. What if this was all just a dream, and I would be alone? I didn't want that. I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I didn't want to let him go.

"It's okay. You'll be alright. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "You always sing for me when I can't sleep. Maybe I can help you now. Would you like that?" I nodded.

He sat in the bed with me, getting comfortable and letting me rest my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeats, already feeling my eyes droop. He began to sing quietly, his fingers running through my hair. I tried to fight the sleep, but in the end, it won, and I felt myself fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was shivering again. I wanted to pull myself closer to his warm body, but he was gone. The bed was empty. I just sat up when he walked in with a small tray. "Hey. Sorry to scare you like that. I got up to make you some soup." He sat beside me while I ate. It tasted really good, and after I finished, I curled up by him and fell back asleep.

He got me many warm drinks throughout the day. The next day, I woke up by Norman. He had fallen asleep with me. He kept his promise. Norman woke up when I stirred.

"Hey Sammy." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said. My voice was hoarse, but I could answer. 

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Thank you for taking care of me, Norman."

"No problem. I'll keep doing until you're well. Until then, let's rest a bit longer, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I cuddled up against him. "I love you."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you, too." He began to sing, and I fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sammys or Normans were harmed in the writing of this story. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist the urge to write that. Thank you for reading!


	36. Voiceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds himself unable to speak after escaping the studio, and Norman tries to figure out why and how to help him break the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by LordTraco. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

Things were hard for everyone. We all knew they would be. Things like this don't just happen every day. What we went through was something no-one else ever had. We were changed by it. We had seen and felt so many things. It was hard living with them all. 

Everyone had their own struggles. Henry had nightmares. Susie and Allison couldn't stand to be seperated. Alice was afraid her thoughts weren't her own, and that everyone hated her. Bendy never even wanted to leave his room. Despite all Joey did, he blamed himself for it. They didn't worry me the most. I was worried about them, but I was more worried about Sammy.

He hadn't spoken a word in a very long time. It seemed that when I finally got my voice, he lost his. He was silent. No-one knew what he was thinking, and we didn't know why he refused to talk. It pained me. Was it something I did?

The others would talk about their problems and scary dreams. They opened up so we could help each other. It felt better to let everything out. That way, we could lift the weight from our chest. Sammy didn't do that, though. He kept everything inside. 

I missed his voice. I remember how he would always talk to me. He'd always talk to me about something to comfort me. I loved his voice. Listening to him made me feel a lot better. I remembered the last thing we talked about was in the sanctuary, and he accidently mentioned something about almost sacrificing Henry. After that, he went silent and never spoke again.

Henry told him many times that he didn't blame Sammy. He was misled. He only did what he had to, and he was alive, so it was alright. Sammy didn't think so, though. He avoided everyone's eyes and never asked for anything. He probably wouldn't even eat if we didn't make him.

Right now, I was in the room we shared. We were sitting by each other in the quiet room. He was looking blankly at the wall. I was, too. Lost in thought about how things used to be, and how Sammy used to talk.

"Sammy?" I asked finally. He looked at me curiously. "I know you don't want to talk, and that's okay, but I just.....I want to know why. Why don't you want to talk to us anymore? Was it something that we did? Something I did?" My eyes filled with tears.

Sammy pulled me into a hug. He calmed me down, then grabbed a sheet of pencil and a pen. "No. It isn't anyone's fault." He wrote. "It's my fault. I don't want to talk. Not after everything I said about Bendy being my Lord and all of that. It's better this way."

"It isn't your fault. You've been through a lot. It ate away at you. You were trapped there for thirty years. It's okay if you made some bad choices. We all did. You don't ever have to talk if you don't want to. Just know that if you ever do, we'll listen. I'll listen. I miss hearing your voice, you know?"

Sammy nodded. "My voice has been used for so many bad things. If I talk, it will just bring back mad memories. I don't want that." He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he resumed writing. "They're going to expect me to sing and compose again. I can't do it. I don't want to be him anymore. It makes me feel sick."

"You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know how it would hurt. I just want to hear you again someday, Sammy. I love you, and it breaks my heart to not get to hear your beautiful voice."

"I love you too, Norman." Sammy's voice came out in a whisper. It seemed to take a lot out of him, and he teared up. I pulled him into a hug.

"Don't cry. It's okay. You're okay." I tried to comfort him, holding him and murmuring reassuringly. I didn't think it would help much, but they seemed to be. Sammy quit crying and instead just rested against me. 

"Do you still like music?" I asked. 

He nodded. "I miss it." He whispered to me. 

"How about I take it up? I could write songs and sing them for you. How does that sound?" Sammy looked up at me in surprise, as if asking if I was really serious.

"I won't be as great as you, but I'll try. Maybe you can help me out a little if you want. If not, I can ask Susie and Allison. You don't have to worry about it." He snuggled back into my shoulder.

"You really want me to help you?"

"Only if you want to."

He nodded. "I want to." He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." I kissed him, knowing that he was done talking for awhile. I knew he didn't want to talk at all, but he did it for me. I pulled him in for another hug, and he kissed my cheek. Maybe he didn't want to talk, but he loved me, and sometimes, you could tell someone that in many more ways than just one.


	37. Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry hosts a campfire for everyone, and Norman and Sammy talk in the glow of the firelight.

Smoke hung in the air, the moonlight falling lazily on it. The stars hung overhead, shining brightly in the cold air. I could see the flicker from the fire. Someone was idly playing the banjo somewhere. It must be Sammy. It had been forever since I had seen him. 

Henry was hosting a campfire for all of us. I was nervous I was going to be late, but it seemed that I was actually early. A few of the others were here already. Wally was chatting with Shawn, and I saw Henry talking with Susie and Allison while he was tending to the fire.

"Norman! I'm glad you could make it." Susie said with a smile.

"Thanks. I am, too." I replied. "How have you two been?"

"We're doing well. We got a nice house together. We even got a cat!"

Allison was clearly excited. I smiled. "I'm so happy for you two! What's your cat's name?"

"We named her Mel. It's short for Melody."

"It's a really cute name."

"Thank you. Allison came up with it. I thought it was absolutely adorable." Susie smiled. 

"I'm glad you could make it, Norman. It's good to see you." Henry said. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. It's been pretty lonely, but nothing that I'm not used to."

"Just because you're used to it doesn't mean that it's good for you. You don't deserve to be lonely." Henry gave me a sad smile. "Well, you aren't the only one. Sammy said the same thing earlier."

"He did?" I wondered why he was lonely, and why the knowledge of that seemed to hurt my chest.

"Yeah. He's been isolated lately. He doesn't talk that much. He prefers the company of his instruments I guess. I'd go talk to him, but I have the fire to take care of. Maybe you could go talk to him. You guys always used to get along."

"We did. I'll go give it a shot." I smiled at Henry, then started over to where Sammy was. He was sitting away from the others, idly plucking his banjo. He quit once he noticed me approaching.

"Oh, hey Norman." He said.

"Hey, Sammy. You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"No, go ahead." He let me sit beside him. "It's been awhile."

"Too long of awhile." I agreed. "How have you been holding up? I made the mistake of telling Henry I was lonely, and he said that you were as well."

Sammy nodded. "I told him the same thing a few days ago. That's why he invited me here. One of the others suggested that I play. A lot of the others agreed with them. That's why I'm here." He sighed.

"You mean that you don't want to be playing?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. If I never touched an instrument again, it would be too soon. It reminds me too much of that....thing. The thing I used to be. He wrote songs in his insanity and sung them. He always sung and spoke loudly. Whenever I hear my voice, I'm reminded of him, and it makes me sick.

"I think they hear it as well. I think that's why no-one else has come over. Henry had the idea of me just coming and sitting by the fire, but the others were who suggested I play. Maybe it was just to get me out of the way and try to forget I was here. Maybe they still see him in me."

"That isn't true, Sammy. If they saw and heard him, then they wouldn't have asked you to play. They only did it because they thought you enjoyed doing it. They thought it would make you happy. If they knew, then they wouldn't have asked you to do this. They just don't know that you don't like music."

"I do like music. It's just...." His voice trailed off as he looked down at it. "It just makes me think too much of my insanity and all of the awful things I did."

"I did awful things as well. We all did. You may be him, but you're nothing like him. You're back to normal now. Well, as normal as you can be. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "You're right. Besides, I've got something he doesn't, and something he never will."

"What's that?"

"Caring friends, and you."

I smiled. "Maybe we can help each other. At least, with our loneliness. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Definitely. I'd like that a lot."

"So would I." I saw Henry roasting the hotdogs with Wally. "I think they're getting ready to serve the food. Want to go get some with me?"

Sammy nodded. "Let's go before everyone else gets to them." With a smile, we went back to the fire to get our food. We spent a lot of time together, talking and laughing. Healing was never an easy process, but as long as we had each other, we could get through it.


	38. Sound Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman hates silence, so at night, it is hard for him to sleep. Good thing Sammy has a solution that just might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank LordTraco for another amazing idea. They commented that Sammy could get Norman a white noise machine, or record music for Norman to turn on whenever it gets too quiet. Or, the two of them go on "Sound Capture dates" where they go off in search of a good sound like an ocean or a storm to record for ambiance later. 
> 
> I loved all of the ideas, but white noise machines weren't invented until 1962, so I decided that Sammy and Norman would just go to make their own. Thank you for the idea, and I hope you all enjoy!

"I think I have a solution to your problem." Sammy said happily. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What problem?" I asked.

"Your silence problem." Oh, that. After going for so long where I could hear nothing but the static, I hated the silence. Sometimes, I could still hear the static. Its phantom crackling sending me into almost a panic. I tried everything. I listened to the radio a lot, and I had Sammy. The only problem was at night. Night was always quiet. It was supposed to be. It had to be quiet when you went to sleep, right?

I had Sammy laying beside me every night, and I had the window open, but it never helped. It was just too quiet. Even when I was listening to Sammy's soothing heartbeats, I still couldn't sleep. There wasn't really anything I could do about that, or so I thought. Now, it seemed that Sammy had a solution.

"What's the solution?" 

Sammy grinned. "Alright. So people listen to music during the day, and it can be various things. So, I made you a collection of soft music good for sleeping. It's quiet and relaxing. It'll be a good fix for now. I did come up with something better, though."

Sammy looked excited. "So, you know how certain noises help you sleep and are just comforting. Like, how you're tired on a rainy day and just want to sleep. Where the sound of the rain hitting the roof feels like a lullaby. Well, what if we could record those noises and play them all night? They would be quiet, but still loud enough to help you sleep. They could even help you stay asleep. What do you think?"

"That sounds like it would be awesome! Is it possible?"

"Yes, it's possible! I actually tested it out. I got the equipment, then tried it out by running the shower and flushing the toilet. As you can imagine, it didn't sound too great. You know, considering what I used. The equipment did work. All we have to do is embark on our journey to record those sounds. Norman Polk, how would you like to go on a sound capture date with me?"

"A sound capture date?"

"It's a name for it I came up with. It sounded much cooler in my head."

"Are you kidding? It sounds awesome. I'd love to."

"Great! We'll be going all around and seeing the sights as record the sounds. It will be amazing."

We packed for a very long trip. We had plenty of money for it, luckily, and we had quite a few supplies. We loaded everything up, then set up the equipment. After everything was set, we set off on our journey. 

"What are we recording first?" I asked.

"Let's start by chasing after some rain." As it turned out, finding rain wasn't hard. We found a quiet spot where it was raining, and Sammy quickly set up his equipment to record it. We recorded the whole storm for about two hours while we kept ourselves busy by eating, talking, and sleeping. Finally, it was time to move on.

"Why did we record for that long?" I asked.

"So that way it lasts longer. I'm hoping to record enough so that it'll still be going when you wake up. Now, how about we go record a stream running? That will probably sound nice."

"I bet it will." Sammy and I found a nice stream to record. After we got some good ambiance from that, we went on to the next location. There were birds nearby, so Sammy set up to get them chirping for a little. They didn't stick around for long, but he could compile the short recordings we got to make a long one.

The next place was a surprise, he told me. It took awhile to get there. "Are you taking us to the mountains or something?" I asked him.

"Nope, but that is a cool idea." 

We finally got to our destination. The ocean. It was so beautiful there. Sammy set everything up, then we went to enjoy it, walking along the beach and enjoying the sights. The beach was so relaxing. We played away from our recording equipment in the water, and rested on the warm sand. Finally, it was time to move on. Sammy let me listen to what we had recorded. The sound of the waves lapping the shore were relaxing. 

"So, I was thinking we record a couple more sounds, like maybe the sounds of crickets and frogs at night, a waterfall, some rustling leaves, some more birds, more rain, and maybe some cat purrs?"

I nodded. "It sounds like a good idea."

We continued on with our sound capture date. We went to various places, finding new sights and enjoying the view as we recorded. Finally, we got our last sound, and it was time to head home.

"You know, I think this was the best date I've ever been on." I said.

"Same here. The sights were amazing, and catching the sounds were really fun. We got to go to so many places we've never been before."

"All of that was amazing, but I think it was so great because I was with you."

"Norman, quit it with that." Sammy said with a laugh.

"I'm serious. Very few people would do all of this for someone. You could have been doing so much instead of this. A lot of people aren't willing to put their lives on hold to help someone else out."

"Well, of course I would. I love you, Norman. If this can help you, then of course I'm going to do it. You know that I would."

"I know. I just wanted to say how thankful I am."

"Well, in that case, you're welcome. Thank you for coming along and making it so much fun!"

"You're welcome." We headed back home, where Sammy compiled the short recordings together. We had a lot of sounds that we could use. We even had some of Sammy's music, which was also nice.

"This is going to be perfect." I said. Sammy only smiled and told me that we had to try it out first. 

It got night and it was time for bed. Sammy turned on the sounds and crawled into bed beside me, curling up by me. The noises were soothing. I pulled him in for a kiss. "They're perfect. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad they'll work." He kissed me again, and then we settled in. He fell asleep first. I listened to the sounds, my eyelids feeling heavy. I snuggled closer to Sammy and closed my eyes, drifting off. It was the best I've slept in a very long time. It seemed that Sammy even slept better because of it.

"I think it was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time." Sammy remarked at breakfast.

"Same here. I know I slept better."

"Well, I think it was the perfect solution to our problem."

"Yes." I said with a smile. "It was. So, are we going to have it on again tonight?"

"Definitely."

"I thought so." With a smile, we both went back to eating our breakfast, the promise of a good night's sleep hanging over us. It was going to be so nice.


	39. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets really sick. Luckily, Norman is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by ACrowByTheNameOfRamen, who requested that I write a oneshot where Sammy is sick and Norman takes care of him. This was a pleasure to write and I hope you all enjoy!

We were out gathering some supplies when I first noticed it. Sammy was gathering bacon soup and other things we could use, as well as weapons. I was holding the soup and Sammy had grabbed a weapon when he almost fell. I caught him, screeching in alarm. His normally cool inky skin felt warm. Almost too warm.

"I-I'm fine," He said, trying to calm me down. It didn't work though. "I just stood up too quickly. I'm okay." His wheezing breaths and hot skin said otherwise. I whined again, not about to let this go.

"A-alright, alright. But let's see if there's anymore soup." I shook my head and screeched. We had found a closet full of soup yesterday. We had enough supplies to last for a long while. 

At last, Sammy sighed and agreed with me. I helped support him as we headed back to his sanctuary. Luckily, we didn't run into any enemies or the ink demon. I knew Sammy wouldn't be able to fight or flee in this state. 

We made it and the first thing I did was make him lay in the cot while I put away everything we had. We had raided the infirmary earlier, taking some supplies with us and leaving others there just in case. It was a good thing too. Especially now with this.

Sammy was shivering, curled up around himself despite how warm his body was. I knew we should lower the temperature instead of make him warmer. There did use to be ice in the infirmary. There was still power here, so maybe we had some. I took off his mask and put it aside. I was just about to leave for the infirmary when he grabbed my hand.

"Norman? Please, don't go." He begged. I looked at him sympathetically. I had to go, but he was desperate, his clammy hand clutching my wrist. I whined and went by him.

"I-it's too dangerous, a-and cold." He tried to press against me more but I wasn't warm. He sighed, attempting to curl up more against himself. I knew sweating out the fever wouldn't be a good idea but he was shivering and I couldn't just leave him. I found three blankets and covered him up, staying with him until he finally drifted off. He was sleeping fitfully, but I had to go now anyway. With one last glance, I left the sanctuary. 

The trip to the infirmary was pleasant, surprisingly. I only ran into one Butcher Gang Member and I was able to lose them and not have to kill them. I found that the ice machine was still working, but I would need to find some bottles of water to put in there. Luckily, I was able to find some in a cabinet and put it in the machine. It made some ice that I put in big packages, wrapping towels around them. I refilled the water and got a few packages before heading back. I ran into a few more enemies and the all too familiar ink veins, but I made it back safely.

As soon as I entered, I heard sobbing. The cot was empty, and I found Sammy in the corner, head resting against his knees as sobs shook his body. "I could have saved him. I should have come sooner. Why didn't I come sooner?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. I sat the ice on the cot before I knelt down, reaching out to touch him. He flinched at the touch, eyes wide as he looked up at me. He took in my appearance before breaking down. "Oh God....Norman, what has he done to you?" He clung to me, wheezing as he sobbed. I held him, trying to comfort him as I led him back to the cot. 

He laid down without much trouble. I put the ice around him, and then at his request, I got into the cot with him and covered us up. He fell asleep quickly and still slept fitfully, but he didn't wake up in tears, which was good. I stayed up most of the time to watch him and replenished the ice regularly. 

When he fully woke up again, his fever had broken some and he started worrying about me. "What if you catch this and get sick? Or what if you run into the demon or the angel? What if you get hurt and I'm not there?"

I knew he was worried about me. I didn't blame him, but he was sick and needed to rest. He didn't need to waste his energy worrying about me. I tried to tell him that the best I could, whining and rubbing his head gently. He seemed to understand that I wasn't going to quit taking care of him and quit fighting. "Just be careful, okay Norman?" I nodded and cuddled him. I would be careful.

I kept replacing the ice until his fever had broken and stayed gone. He was still sick and weak, but I didn't have to worry as much since the fever was gone. I could stay in the sanctuary now and take care of him. Mostly, that was laying by him and keeping him in bed when he wanted to leave. 

He was getting better, but one thing worried me. His coughs. They would rack his body, making him jerk with each one. He'd even double over, which didn't do much to help with my anxiety. He told me that this was a normal thing that happened when you were sick, and I believed it, but it still was unsettling. I wasn't letting him leave the sanctuary until it was gone, not only for his safety but for ours. The coughs would definitely attract enemies, and maybe even Bendy. 

He knew this. As much as he tried to fight me on this, he knew this and always let me go alone. I managed to find some canned food that wasn't bacon soup, and that seemed to help get his strength back up and the rest healed on its own. Luckily, I didn't get sick from him. I didn't think I would, but even if I did, I'd still take care of him the best I could. I was glad that didn't happen. If we were both sick, I wasn't sure what would happen to us. 

He was surprised when I finally let him go with me without having to argue about it. He was strong and well enough to. "Thanks for letting me go with you this time Norm." He said. "And uh.....thanks for taking care of me. I don't think I would have pulled through if you didn't." 

I hugged him and he chuckled before hugging me back. "You just better not get sick. Got it?" I couldn't make any promises, but I was pretty confident that if I did get sick, Sammy would help me. As long as I had him by my side, I could get through anything, and he could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for all of your support. I'm glad that so many are enjoying these oneshots, and I am still taking requests, so feel free to leave one here or on my Tumblr. They may take a bit longer though with it being close to the end of the school year, but I will get them done. Thank you!


	40. The Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in chapter 4 settings, and thus contains some spoilers. Please be aware of this, and be cautious if you have not played or watched chapter four yet. The summary is in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: (Put here to avoid giving away any spoilers to those who haven't played or watched chapter 4 yet) Norman and Sammy go to the carnival where they meet the infamous Bertrum Piedmont. He's a cunning and dangerous foe, but maybe there is something past that. Something that the two are desperate to find.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> This is for Jean Descole, who wanted to know what would happen if Sammy and Norman came across Bertrum Piedmont. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy!!

We never went down to visit the lower parts of the studio. I knew they existed, and Sammy did too, but they were far too dangerous for us to travel together. I was down there a few times, visiting the inky area that reminded me of level fourteen when I wandered off and got lost. My feet would always help me find my way back though, and I never left my level often. Then Sammy found me and there was no reason for me to go back to either of those places.

It was a different story for Sammy. There were people in the lower level, in a safe place. They were poor people that were in worse shape than us he said, and he would visit often to see and comfort them. They wanted to go home, he said. They wanted to be free, and when he came back, he was often sad. 

I wanted to go too. I was worried about Sammy being alone on these trips. Bendy was still after him, and he couldn't take him on alone. Besides, there were other dangers and I didn't want him to be hunted and hurt for helping people who needed it. 

Sammy was getting ready to leave again and I whined the way I always did when he was leaving and I was asking to come with him. I hated arguing with him, but I was prepared to fight him this time if I had to. 

"Norman, you do this everytime I try to leave. It isn't safe for you to go. I don't want to risk losing you." I shook my head and screeched. I didn't want to risk losing him, and I wasn't letting this go. He only chuckled. "You're so stubborn, you know that? Fine, you can come. Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him. "I love you too. Just stay close like always." He kissed my lens and took my hand before we left together. We headed deeper into the studio, and found a room with a lot of people in it. They were all inky, much like Sammy, only they were much thinner. They looked at us sadly with their orange eyes, and didn't even comment on the fact I was there. Still, Sammy introduced me and we went to try to comfort the people. A lot of them were crying, and we did comfort them the best we could, although now I saw why Sammy usually came home sad. By the time we were finished, we both were feeling pretty low, or at least I knew I was feeling low.

"I know it's sad, but we did our best to help everyone. You did great." Sammy kissed my lens and hugged me. "Hey, I have an idea. There's a carnival not far from here. It's pretty old but the games still work. We could play them to cheer up."

I nodded and gently bumped my lens against his cheek before we headed to the carnival. The place looked creepy with the dim lighting, and someone had changed the sign from Bendy Land to Bendy Hell. There were a variety of games though and there was a haunted house, although I had no desire to go into it since the studio had enough scares on its own. We took a closer look at the games. There was a strength test, a shooting game, and a ball toss.

"We so have to try the strength test first." Sammy said. I agreed and we went to try it. Sammy got to the top and made the bell ring. I tried it and the thing almost knocked the bell right off. "Goodness Norman, don't break the test!" Sammy chuckled at that and I laughed as well.

The next game was a bottle toss. "One of us will have to pick up the balls and restack the bottles, but it sounds fun." Sammy let me go first and I knocked all the top bottles off. Sammy tried it after I restacked everything for him and he hit all of them off. We played a few more times and left it restacked and with the balls in their proper places before we went to the target shooter game.

The gun made me uncomfortable, but Sammy went ahead and won easily. He said I probably would too but I didn't want to try it. 

"Want to go look around for a little? There might be more games." I was a bit suspicious on why Bendy hadn't showed up yet but I decided we might as well. More games would be fun. 

We were walking and found a path of wires. "Where do these go? Maybe to games or rides?" I shrugged, not knowing the answer as we kept going. One went into Attraction Storage.

"Attraction Storage. It sounds like the place we should go." I nodded. It was dark ahead without my light so I took his hand as we continued. We found a dead butcher gang member by the bacon soup, and I began to realize that something must have killed it. Maybe we shouldn't go on without weapons. 

I whined and Sammy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He came back with the hammer from the strength test. It wasn't much but it was something, and maybe we would find something better.

Inside the room was a giant ride. It had a lot of carts that were down, and it looked amazing. There was a tape on a table, and Sammy pressed play as I looked around, seeing some odd benches and other things. That's when a voice filled the room.

"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought." The voice sounded odd. The way it echoed around the room wasn't right. 

"But then....oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares." I could agree with that. I wondered what all this man saw. Maybe he was still around and this was recent? "I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece!"

"And now you think you can just throw me out?" I spotted an axe to my surprise and relief. I went to go get it as the voice continued. "Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory!" 

As I got closer, the voice got louder. It was coming from the speakers of the ride. I realized that the tape was a decoy just the same time Sammy did.

"You may think I've gone..." 

"Norman, look out!!!"

"But I'm still here!!!" The ride roared to life and one of the carts slammed into me, obviously intended to do so. I was hit with force and thrown back, hitting the ground with the axe clattering by me.

"Norman!!!!!" I heard Sammy cry out. I was dazed, the world seeming to spin as the ride whirled around. Sammy made it to me and knelt by me.

"It's okay. I'm here." He pulled me more out of the way, checking me over quickly. The ride seemed rooted to the same spot. I clung to Sammy, still feeling slightly dazed. 

"You're okay. You're fine." He promised. "Stay here. I'll take care of this." I shook my head. That thing thought we were Joey. It wasn't our fault that this happened. It would know that. He'd know that, right? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want Sammy to fight alone. With his help I stood up, a bit unsteady as I leaned on him. 

"We'll try to talk to him," Sammy spoke, as if reading my mind. "If that doesn't work, we'll have to fight, okay?" I nodded, the axe in Sammy's hand. 

"Hey?" Sammy called loudly. "Sir? We don't want to hurt you. We aren't Joey."

"You're no better than he is." The man spoke, sounding angry. "He sent you, didn't he?"

"No. Wherever he is, he isn't here, and he doesn't like us. We're victims too, just like you are. He cheated us." 

"Us?"

"I'm here with...." Sammy looked at me before looking back. "With my boyfriend, Norman Polk. He was the studio's Projectionist in the music department. Now he has a projector for a head. He can't talk, eat, drink, kiss, or do anything like that. His body is ink and mechanical parts. You hit him, and he's hurt."

"Prove it. Prove to me you're not lying like Joey did."

"Show him Norman." Sammy covered his ears, still supporting me. I knew what he wanted and I screeched loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls before I quieted. It seemed like enough proof because the ride slowed, the carts coming to rest on the ground.

"And you?" The man asked, now speaking in a less angry tone.

"My name is Sammy Lawrence. I was the music director. I wrote music and songs. He turned me into an ink creature. There's a lot others in a room. They're all hurt, depressed, and scared."

"I don't blame him. We all are, aren't we?" All the hostility was gone from his voice. "Mr. Lawrence, I remember you. You composed the music to the games and carnival rides that I built. I remember Mr. Polk too. At least a little. He helped Lacie and I carry heavy stuff without ever complaining. He was strong like that. He still is I presume."

Sammy nodded. "Yeah. He was so strong that when he tested his strength he almost knocked the bell right off."

The man laughed. "Lacie did once. It was a pain to put back in, but I wouldn't trade anything. The look on Lacie's face was worth it."

"What's your name?"

"I am the great Bertrum Piedmont. Or, I was. I'm not so great anymore I suppose."

Bertrum sounded sad. I guessed we were all sad in some way or another. "You are still great. The work you've done is still here, and I can see the talent in all of it. We'd love to hear some about it, if you're willing to tell us."

"Willing? Of course! I'd probably beg you to listen. It's been years since I talked to someone! I am sorry for attacking you and hurting Mr. Polk. If I knew what I knew now, I wouldn't have attacked."

"I know. You thought we were Joey. I'd attack him too."

"You should probably leave and get your friend checked out and get some rest, but if you come back, I'd be more than happy to tell you."

"We come pretty often to visit the ink people, so we can come back to visit then. Just don't mistake us for Joey." Sammy chuckled, but I could tell he was serious.

"I won't make that mistake again. I'll see you soon I hope. You and Mr. Polk both."

"We'll see you soon too, Mr. Piedmont. Take care." 

Sammy and I left both feeling happy. I could tell Sammy was happy, and it was nice for him to have someone to talk to that would talk back, and it was always a nice thing to find a friend, even in the most unexpected places.


	41. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman gets burned after a projector overheats and catches on fire. Luckily, Sammy is there to help his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for R4nD0ML4dY69/illsaveyouhatty2, who sent in this prompt: "One day during a session, the projection on screen starts to warp, the smell of smoke starts to fill the area, and a long stream of curses is heard from Norman's booth- It wasn't uncommon to have the projectors over heat and actually caught fire back then. So this is basically just Norman gets burned and Sammy is there to save the day and take care of Norman." Thank you so much for the prompt and I hope you all enjoy!!

It was a normal day in the studio. Normal days were hard to come by so I was trying my hardest to enjoy it while waiting for something to go wrong. Surprisingly, nothing had so far. I was listening to the band play one of the songs I wrote for a short. They were doing really well. The music was perfect for the short, and sounded perfect with all the instruments. Things were going great, but then it ended.

The projection on the screen started to warp, the edges seeming to be licked by this orange bright light. The smell of smoke started to fill the area, everyone simultaneously covering their noses. A long stream of curses were heard from Norman's booth, words I had never heard the man say in my life.

"What was that?" I asked the closest band member.

"The projector overheatin' and catchin' on fire. Happens all the time." The man answered with a shrug. 

"It does?" I never witnessed this, but it must have happened a lot because none of the band were fazed. They got up, and at first I thought they were going to help, but instead they just calmly walked out. I was worried and was already starting on my way there when I heard this cry of pain.

"Norman?!" I grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and ran up the stairs to where he was battling the flames. I shoved him back and extinguished the fire quickly, a lot faster than Norman and his shoe would have. The booth was filled with smoke. I noticed he was holding his hand close to him, like it had been burned. I put my hand on his back and guided him out of the music department, the two of us still coughing.

"What's all the smoke from?" Wally asked, just arriving to clean the area.

"Another one of those damn projectors overheated and caught on fire." Norman answered. 

"I wouldn't clean it for a bit. At least not until the smoke clears. I had to use the fire extinguisher, so it'll be messy." I said.

Wally nodded and went on his way. I turned to look at Norman, taking in his disheveled appearance. One of his pant legs were burnt, and I could see that the skin under had been burned as well. His poor shoe was burned as well, and his hand...

"Norman, are you alright? We should get you to the infirmary." I didn't even bother to wait for an answer.

"Sammy, I'm fine."

"No you're not." I turned to him again. "What do you call that hand and your ankle?"

"They're just burns." He held his hand closer to him, holding it by his elbow.

"Let me see it, and I'll judge it for myself."

He started to object, but it seemed more from the pain and worry that I'd touch his burns then anything. At last he tentatively held out his hand. I looked it over but didn't reach to touch it, knowing that I could hurt him and that he was nervous. Sure enough, he was burned on his hand and wrist. They were pretty bad too. 

"That's the worst of it I think." He said. "At least it feels like it. I was trying to get it turned off before it caught on fire but it was too late and it burnt me." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You're the one who got burned. Just be more careful, okay? Come on, let's go get your burns tended to."

We headed to the bathroom by the infirmary to cool his burn. "I can't believe no-one went up there to help. They just walked out like this happens everyday."

"It happens pretty much every two to three days." I searched Norman's face, hoping what he said was a joke. Instead, I found no trace of a joke at all.

"Why doesn't he do anything about it?"

"I asked him. His solution was to put ink by the projector to cool it down. Ink that is highly flammable. I told him I'd be able to handle the fires and haven't bothered him since."

I facepalmed. "If he knows its a problem why doesn't he buy another fire extinguisher to put in your booth?"

"Probably because we're broke and Mr. Cohen won't let him spend anything else."

"It's a matter of safety though."

Norman shrugged, then smirked. "Maybe they knew that my brave boyfriend would burst in with a fire extinguisher to save the day."

"Hmm, maybe." I smiled and gave Norman a quick kiss before we went into the bathroom. "Still, I'm getting you a fire extinguisher to put in your booth. I'll just buy it myself."

I turned on the water, making sure it was cool but not too cool. I guided Norman's hand under it, and he winced in pain. "I'm fine," he assured me through clenched teeth. "It just stings." Soon he relaxed, and I figured the pain was gone. We went to the infirmary where I bandaged his burn carefully. I checked his foot and ankle. They were burned a bit and I cooled them before bandaging them carefully.

"There. This should take care of them. Luckily I don't think they were super bad. Only first degree."

"They already are starting to feel better. You're really good at this." 

"Really? I tried my best. I'm glad they're starting to feel better." I smiled. 

"Yeah. I wish you were there all the other times I got burned. You're like a healer."

"I'm still buying you that fire extinguisher though."

"That's a good idea." He scooted over a bit where he was sitting so I could sit beside him. "We have a while before the smoke clears, so why don't we just cuddle?"

"Sounds good to me." I sat down next to him and hugged him, making sure to be careful. "I love you Norman."

Norman smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Sammy."


	42. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman hates the way he laughs and tries to stop himself from laughing, until one day he laughs in front of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea from someone anonymous on Tumblr. Their idea was this: "Norman hates the way he laughs as he always wheezes while laughing. Because of this, he actively avoids laughing. One day Sammy actually manages to get Norman to laugh and he thinks it's just the cutest thing ever."
> 
> Thank you so much to whoever sent in this idea, and I hope you all enjoy!!

Norman absolutely hated the way he laughed. He was overly self-conscious about it. He always was, but even more so when he was teased about it growing up. He got out of that town to start fresh, but his laugh remained the same. He vowed he'd never laugh in front of anyone again. He didn't want anyone to think badly of him because of it, and especially not his friends and co-workers.

He never laughed. He did smile at jokes and quietly chuckle to himself, but that was it. He had heard all kinds of jokes and funny things. He never laughed once. Most quit trying to get him to laugh, but not Sammy. What made this worse was that Sammy didn't even really seem to be trying.

"Hey Norman," his boyfriend said, coming up to his booth, "why do projectionists like to go fishing?"

"I don't know. Why?" Norman asked.

"Because they like to reel 'em in!"

Before Norman could stop himself, he was laughing and wheezing. He stopped himself, the joke suddenly not feeling that funny now. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know..." He stumbled for words and apologies to try to get Sammy not to make fun of him. "I have to go." He turned to leave.

"Norman, wait!" Sammy grabbed his hand. "Why are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." Sammy looked at him with concern. 

"Yes I did. I...I laughed."

"Well, yeah, you did. You laughed at my joke and it was adorable. What was so bad about that?"

"Didn't you hear the way I sounded? My laugh is horrible. It's all wheezing and disgusting."

"I don't think it's disgusting. I love your laugh, Norman, and I love you too."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do! How could I not love how cute it is?" Sammy hugged him. "You know I love everything about you." He frowned for a moment. "People didn't love it though, did they?"

Norman shook his head. "No. As a kid I was made fun of a lot for it. When I moved away and got a new start here, I promised myself I'd never laugh in front of anyone. Because I didn't want to be made fun of about it again."

"Well, I'm not laughing. In fact, if anyone ever gives you a hard time about it, I'll personally teach them a lesson." Norman chuckled, knowing that Sammy was serious about that. "I'm serious, Norm. You deserve to laugh and express your joy. No-one should make fun of someone for being happy. I won't let them, either."

"I know you won't." Norman kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Sammy. That....that really meant a lot to me. I'll start letting myself laugh more."

Sammy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You're perfect, Norman. No matter what. Don't forget that."

Norman smiled and kissed him. "I won't. I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Norman."


	43. Shadow Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Norman meets Sammy on level fourteen, he notices the man looks so sad. Desperate to cheer him up, he turns to the one thing that cheers him up when all else fails. Shadow puppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this lovely piece of art by grumpmachine here: https://grumpmachine.tumblr.com/post/173995384610/gotta-keep-yourself-entertained-in-the-abyss. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I'd like to thank GabiBlueDragon for helping me revise this chapter to make it even better. I hope you all enjoy the improved chapter!

Down here, things were always the same. The level was usually empty, aside from the occasional butcher gang member that would wander down here. I would roam in my endless loops, looking for any threats. I would stop at the cartoons to watch them for awhile, losing track of time and bits of my mind until I was almost in a trance. I continued like this until a vibration interrupted my thoughts.

It was big and got bigger before it ceased. There was a smaller one, then things were still again. I looked around, seeing if I could spot anything. I didn't see anything, but I knew what this meant. There were intruders on my level.

I went back around to the front, looking around. Things were dark and still. I turned back to go into the maze. I wandered inside until I felt the ink move. Something was here with me. I turned around quickly, screeching the moment something fell into my light.

Whatever it was had ink all over it. It had on suspenders and pants, and a mask. I could barely see that before I started to chase after it. It ran. It ended up running into a wall, its mask falling off. It continued to run. I could feel the floor slightly vibrate, like it was talking. I couldn't hear anything though.

I stopped giving chase and watched it instead. It looked oddly familiar to me as it went and got a tape. It brought it back. I could remember the tape. It was one of my old tapes that I had recorded. The writing had long since faded, but I still remembered that it was mine. Whoever this was must have known too. They must have known me.

It- wait, no, he pushed play. I could feel the vibrations from it. I looked up at the figure. He looked so sad, and familiar. His face had been familiar to me and so was his clothes. I knew him. I struggled to come up with a name, but I couldn't. I drew a blank on that, but I did know that whoever this was had meant a lot to me.

Maybe that's why he was so sad. Because I had been important to him too. From the way he looked and acted, it seemed that I still was. I whined at his sad look, wishing that I could remember his name. It might have cheered him up, but I couldn't remember what it was, so I would just have to think of something else to do instead. I tried to come up with something, and at last, I got an idea. I could make shadow puppets. I did this sometimes when I broke out of the trance that I was usually in. It made me happy, so maybe it would do the same for him. I took his hand gently. He didn't even flinch when I did. I gently led him to an empty wall, the light casting onto it as I stood beside him. 

I didn't want to let go of his hand, but I had to. I put my fingers in front of my lens. He seemed confused until he saw the shadow of the bunny that casted onto the wall. When I first tried it, a bunny was all I could make and it hadn't looked much like one. After practicing and trying out new things, I was able to make a convincing bunny and a lot of other things, too. 

I went for making a dog next. I positioned my thumbs by each other, and positioned my hands. One hand bent down while the other stayed straight. I bent my pointer finger. I glanced at my friend to see him smiling now. He clapped when he saw me looking. I could see his mouth move, and felt the vibration, but couldn't hear what it was that he said.

I tried a pigeon next, and then a squirrel. When I looked at my friend again, I saw him attempting to copy my movements. I moved closer so he could make shadow puppets too. 

Various shadow animals were projected on the walls. He ended up doing a bull and a moose. There were even some butterflies, a crocodile, and a goose. He knew how to make some shadows that I didn't, so then he taught me how to make them.

Eventually, we were sitting down, leaning on each other and laughing as we tried to come up with some other creature that we could make. 

At last, I tried a tricky one. I ended up making a shadow of a person's face. I thought that would impress my friend, but his smile seemed to fade as he looked at it. He reached a hand over to hold mine. I figured that the shadow puppet show was over for now.

We stayed like that until my friend seemed to get an idea. He got up and went over to where the light was projecting on the wall. Instead of making puppets though, he started writing on the wall.

"Norman? It's me, Sammy. Do you remember me?"

Sammy. I remembered now. We had worked together back before all of this had happened. I could remember how handsome he was. We used to be inseparable. We spent as much time as we could together. As I remembered the times we spent with each other, I could remember us both goofing off in my booth one time on break. We had been looking at a boom telling us how to make various shadow puppets. I remember the two of us laughing over how awful we were at it, but we still kept trying.

I had loved him, and I knew without a doubt that I still did. He was what kept me going. Why I held onto the remaining bits of my sanity and never gave up. I wished I could hear his wonderful voice though, but I could still remember in the deepest parts of my head what he had sounded like. 

He saw me nod and he grinned happily before turning back and writing again. "I'm going to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe. Would you like that?" Somewhere safe. That sounded nice. I nodded enthusiastically, imagining getting to lay by him and not having to be alone anymore. Even though it would be weird leaving the place I've known, I knew that it would be worth it. I was so ready.

He smiled and write again. "Great. I know you'll love it there." He paused for a moment before writing again. "I love you, Norman."

I put my fingers close to my lens to project a heart. He saw it and smiled, knowing what I was wanting to say. I loved him too. I got up and went to the wall to write the message as well. Sometimes, it was more special that way. I finished writing and backed up so it was in the light. "I love you too, Sammy. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's get you out of here." After I read what he wrote, he offered me his hand. I took it and we went out of the ink and onto dry ground. Sammy helped me to the elevator, the doors shutting behind us. I had no idea where the safe place was, but I knew that as long as Sammy was there with me, that it would be just like home.


	44. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a gala, Sammy meets and dances with a handsome stranger, later finding out that this man is no stranger at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely illsaveyouhatty2/R4nD0ML4dY69 on Tumblr. Thank you for the amazing idea, and I hope you all enjoy!

When the news of the gala was heard, most of the employees were excited. It was on behalf of their only sponsor. It would definitely be a fun night. Sammy was one of the many who were excited and began making plans on what he would wear. Many of the others did as well. The gala was generally talked about for the rest of the day. Everyone was looking forward to it, everyone except for Norman that is.

Norman was a generally shy and quiet person. He preferred his small group of friends, and even then, he could only truly be himself in front of Sammy. He wasn't going to like the gala for that, and then there was the crowd and open spaces. He didn't like either of those things. Crowds made him nervous, and he felt uneasy when in open spaces.

Another thing was dressing up. He never dressed up. He dressed for comfort. He didn't care much for what it made him look like. Now that he was thinking about it, he probably looked really untidy. It seemed everyone generally dressed nice. Sammy was one of those people, and Norman began thinking about putting more effort into his appearance to try to impress him. Still, he didn't want to attend the gala. Unfortunately, Joey didn't care about this. He even went as far as to threaten to fire him if he didn't go. It looked like he was going, whether he wanted to or not. He knew Sammy would be there though, and put more thought into what he could wear in hopes of dancing with him. He was his crush after all, and maybe he would finally have the bravery to tell him. 

He didn't tell anyone he was going, figuring they knew this because Joey must have threatened one of the others. Joey didn't, though, and the rest of the crew was certain Norman wasn't coming. That wasn't his thing. Everyone knew this, especially Sammy. He didn't even talk about it to Norman, knowing he was probably tired of hearing anyway. The only thing he did was describe the outfit he was going to wear. Norman said that he was sure Sammy would look great, and that was all they said on the whole gala thing.

It came quickly. Norman got to borrow his father's black and white suit. He slicked back his hair and put on his suit, looking at his appearance quite a bit to make sure he looked good. He finished getting ready and went to the gala.

Sammy was already there. He was talking with some of his friends when a man caught his eye. He was tall and handsome, with beautiful dark skin. His hair was dark and slicked back. His eyes seemed to shine, and it seemed in that instant that all he could focus on was the handsome man. The handsome man that was coming their way.

Sammy didn't realize he had been staring until it was pretty much too late. The man was already there by him. "Hello," the man said with a smile. A really nice smile at that.

"H-hello," Sammy replied, feeling his heart speed up as he smiled as well. "You look really nice tonight. I'm sure you do every other night, too."

"Thank you. You look stunning tonight." The song ended and a new one began. The man held out a hand to Sammy. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." He took the man's firm, warm hand as he led him to the floor with the other dancers. Sammy looked at his feet, starting to worry a bit. He had to tell him, though. Surely this man was the life of all the parties. He had probably danced with tons of people. He must be the best dancer ever, Sammy thought. 

"I-I...I don't know how to dance." Sammy admitted. His heart beat wildly as he waited for the man's reaction. He expected him to leave him to go dance with someone more experienced. He wouldn't blame him for it, but his heart seemed to stop at the thought.

The man only chuckled before noticing Sammy's face. "It's alright. I don't know how to dance either."

"R-really?" He must just be saying this to make him feel better.

"Yeah. We can just take it slow and maybe learn together." They began to move slowly in sync to the song Sammy decided would be his favorite from now on. He loved everything, from the slow yet oddly graceful way they moved, to the closeness of their bodies, and the way the man was looking at him. It was like he was the only thing that existed.

The song ended all to soon. Still caught in the moment of it, Sammy reached up to pull the man in for a kiss. His lips were soft. It felt like their lips were meant to be together, or maybe he was reading too much into this. The man didn't seem to mind though. He kissed back, running his fingers through Sammy's hair while his other hand held him close. Neither wanted this to end, but they had to catch their breaths. 

He must have kissed a dozen people he had danced with. He probably stole so many hearts. This moment was something Sammy would never forget. He wanted to make sure the man would remember it to. He wanted a chance to meet him again after this was over.

"Will you come with me for a moment?" Sammy asked. The man agreed and followed him to where he remembered there were sheets of paper and pens for some kind of raffle they were having. He took a small scrap of paper and a pen to write his name and number on. He kissed the man again, slipping the paper into his hand. "My phone number. So that way maybe we can meet again after tonight."

"Thank you." He looked at the paper and carefully put it into his pocket before kissing Sammy. "This means a lot."

They spent most of the night together, dancing and kissing. Sammy felt at home in his arms. He noticed that the man kept checking his pocket to make sure that his number was still in there. Sammy thought it was cute, and when the gala was finally over, he kissed him before they parted. He wondered if he would ever see the man who had stolen his heart again.

When Norman got into his car, he took a few moments to process everything after making sure he had Sammy's number. Not once did Sammy ask for his name. He didn't act like he knew him, either. Surely he would know that Norman had never danced a day in his life.

The night was the best of his life. He got to dance with his crush, which was better than he ever thought it would be. The way they were close to each other. It was like it was meant to be. Even now, Norman swore that he could still feel Sammy's warmth if he closed his eyes. He could feel his lips tingle from all the times he and Sammy had kissed. The best part was that he had his number. He could call him to spend time with him again. He would call him, too. Tomorrow afternoon, he decided. He went home to get ready for bed.

~~~

The next afternoon, Sammy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. His heart raced as he wondered if this was the man he had danced with yesterday. He ran to answer the phone, now fully awake. "Hello?"

"Sammy?" A familiar voice asked on the other end.

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Norman. I didn't wake you, did I?" 

"No, I've been waiting for a call actually." Sammy stopped when he remembered he had not given his number to Norman. No-one had his number except for the man from last night. "Uh, Norman? How did you get my number?" He asked, realization beginning to hit him.

"Y-you gave it to me. Last night? At the gala?" He could hear Norman's nervousness. "You knew that was me, right?"

Sammy wanted to scream. "Don't laugh, but I didn't. I don't know how I missed out on so many clues in your voice and appearance, but I guess I did. I just...I didn't expect you to be there. Gosh I was so embarrassing."

"You were amazing Sammy. Last night was one of the best times I had in my life."

"Really?"

Norman laughed. "Of course! I liked you for a very long time, Sammy. Last night I got to be with you, dance with you, and even kiss you! It was the most perfect thing."

"Why did you even show up? Those aren't your kinds of things, right?"

"I almost didn't show up, but Joey threatened to fire me if he didn't. I was a bit mad but now, I want to go thank him. To think all of this almost didn't happen."

"Yeah.... I'm glad it did though. Really glad."

"Me too. I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me later today?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I was kind of hoping you'd say that, because I actually went shopping for some nicer clothes. They're not the best b-but I wanted to make myself look nicer. And maybe impress you in the process."

"Norman, you look nice no matter what you wear. I'm sure you'll look great. I'll see you at three this afternoon?"

"I'll come to pick you up."

Sammy smiled. "I love you, Norman."

"I love you too, Sammy."


	45. Like A Deer In Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets caught staring at Norman's butt and gets embarrassed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This funny prompt was sent in by someone anonymous. They said this, "short fic prompt; Norman has a great ass and Sammy gets caught staring by either Norman or idk maybe wally I guess, and he has to fess up to Norman. Just something funny, cute, and short you can do if you want." I thought this was pretty funny and I hope you enjoy. This might get a tiny bit suggestive? I'm not sure.

Sammy didn’t expect to be caught staring. He didn’t even expect that he would be staring at all anyway. It was wrong to be staring at his co-worker like that. Even if his co-worker was his best friend and crush. It still didn’t make this okay, or even less embarrassing. If anything, it just made things even worse. Because now Norman knew. 

He probably knew all along. He always said he saw everything. Sammy was starting to believe it. He must have eyes in the back of his head or something. How else would he know about him staring? He probably knew the whole time, so why he waited was unknown to Sammy.

They were just chatting when Norman had to bend down to pick up the projector. Sammy was left staring at his butt before he even realized it himself. He did have a nice butt. Everything on him was great, and that part of him was no different. Sammy hardly ever saw it. Now, his eyes were drawn to it, like metal to a magnet. Until Norman spoke, that was.

“Enjoying the view, Lawrence?”

Sammy actually jumped a little, his eyes widening and his face flushing. He was utterly mortified, his feet glued to the spot. “Norman, I-I-” He struggled for words, unable to form them as he continued to try. Norman just chuckled and finished up before turning around. The look he gave only made Sammy’s face even redder, if that was possible at this point.

“You know, I didn’t say you had to quit looking.”

Sammy backed up, wanting to put a distance between them. “I-I’m sorry Norman. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have been looking at all. That wasn’t right of me. You have every right to be mad. You can go tell Joey and ask him to fire me. O-or I can just go and quit right now.” He probably would have still been rambling but luckily Norman shushed him.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me? It’s fine. I don’t care that you were looking. Actually found it pretty flattering. I mean, yeah, a lot of people don’t like others looking at their asses, but I’m not one of those people. At least, not when it comes to you.”

Sammy let out a squeak. “R-really?”

“Yeah. I know you like me, and I know that stack of papers you keep in your bottom left drawer are love letters and songs you’ve written about me.” Norman chuckled at Sammy’s red face and leaned in close to kiss his neck. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re flustered.” Norman turned back to his work, letting Sammy flee his booth.

“Gee, Sammy. You look like a tomato,” Wally commented as Sammy went running by. The music director couldn’t even come up with a witty comeback. Once he was out of sight, Wally and Norman hi-fived.

“I can’t believe you asked me to snoop his desk,” Wally laughed.

Norman chuckled. “Hey, I asked you to keep what I was looking for a secret. I didn’t say you couldn’t have your revenge by sharing all of the other contents to whoever you pleased for your revenge.”

“Nah, seeing him all embarrassed like that was revenge enough. That was great.” 

“Yep, it was great all right, but not as great as his ass.”

Wally couldn’t help but laugh hard at that. He didn’t stop, either. Not until his sides hurt. Then, he got back to work.


	46. Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy meets someone very important to Norman. Someone named Leah. What Sammy doesn't know is that Leah is Norman's cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was given to me anonymously on Tumblr. The idea was: "Sammy goes to Norman's place for the first time and meets a fluffy new friend, Norman's cat." I thought this was adorable, even more so because I'm a huge cat lover, so I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you so much for whoever sent this idea in, and I hope you all enjoyed this!

I was excited. After a few weeks of dating, Norman had invited me to his house to cuddle. I was excited about this for many reasons. I knew that if he invited me to his house that things between us were serious. He lived with someone, someone important I was going to meet. Because of that, not only was I excited, but I was also nervous. Very nervous.

I dressed in my very best clothes. I had even considered wearing a suit, but I thought it would be a bit too much. I wasn’t sure if I wanted this mysterious person to know that I was trying to impress them. Maybe they wouldn’t respect me if they found out. I wanted to make a good impression though. Norman obviously cared a lot about this person. I knew if they told him that I was awful and to get rid of me, he actually might.

I didn’t know much about who we were meeting. I knew it was a girl, and that her name was Leah. Norman told me that she was picky and hard to please, but he always spoke fondly of her. He said she was right about a lot of things. She was a good judge of people, he had told me. That was why I had to get on her good side. I had to try to get her to like me. When Norman pulled up, I was ready to go. I was in my best clothes. I made sure my hair was flattened down and not wild. My shirt was tucked in, and I made sure I looked and smelled nice.

When I got into the car, Norman glanced over my outfit. He was just wearing his normal clothes, dressed for comfort once again. “Wow, you’re dressed fancy,” He commented.

“Well, I wanted to look my best to impress Leah.” At that, Norman only laughed. “W-what Is this not enough to impress her?” Norman didn’t answer, only laughing as he started driving to his house.

On the way there, I was becoming more and more nervous. Obviously there was something about Leah I didn’t know. Something Norman did know. Something I was sure would probably make me fail at impressing her.

“Norman, you have to tell me. What was wrong with my clothes?” I asked.

“It’s fine. I’ll just lend you something of mine to wear. It might be a bit too big, but it’ll work,” He said. Oh, I must have messed up. If my clothes were that bad that Norman was going to lend me something, I knew I was doomed. She’d take one look at me and order me outside.

“Sammy, don’t be so nervous,” Norman said after announcing that we were almost there. He noticed how I was bouncing my leg.

“How can I not be nervous?”

“Sammy, who do you think we’re meeting?”

“A girl- a woman,” I corrected myself. “A woman named Leah. A very important woman. A woman who means a lot to you and has impossibly high standards.”

Norman chuckled, pulling into a driveway. “Sammy, remember what you just said, because you’re going to realize why I was laughing when we get inside.”

Norman’s house was small, but it looked cozy and really nice from the outside. I knew that it had enough room for two people to live in. There were no other cars in the driveway, but Norman had told me earlier that Leah would be home. She didn’t get out much, he had said with the same smile he had now. The smile that he knew something I didn’t.

“Well, we’re here.” Norman turned off the car and got out, telling me to stay put while he went over to open my door for me.

“Thank you,” I said, a blush creeping up my cheeks. We stepped onto the porch. Norman unlocked the door.

“Alright, Sammy. I’d like you to meet…. Leah Polk!” Norman opened the door, and there waiting for us, was a cat. A multicolored cat.

I stood there in shock as Norman walked in, talking happily to his cat. “Hello Leah. I’m back. Yes, I am. Have you been a good girl while I was gone? I know you have! You’re always a good girl!” Norman continued to coo as he scratched under his cat’s chin, noticing I was still standing frozen outside.

“You can come in, Sammy. The cat hair won’t fly to your clothes that quickly. I’ll go get you something. I’ll be back.” I stepped inside, closing the door behind me as Norman walked off. The cat sat, looking in the direction he went before turning to me.

I could feel her studying me. “Hello, Leah. It’s nice to meet you. I-I’m Sammy Lawrence. I..uh…dressed to impress you?” I expected to get hissed at. Instead, the cat rubbed up against my legs, purring. By time Norman came back, I was sitting on the floor and petting her.

“Oh no, she got you!” Norman laughed. “I wasn’t quick enough! Anyway, these should fit you. That way we can save your clothes from any further cat hair.” Norman showed me the bathroom, where I changed. I joined Norman on the couch, Leah sitting between us.

“You wouldn’t believe it Norman. When you were gone, I could feel Leah’s eyes inspecting every inch of me. I thought I was done for.”

“You know, that’s funny you say that Sammy, because Leah is blind in both of her eyes.”

“What?” I asked clearly surprised.

“Yeah, she was like that at the animal shelter. No-one else wanted her because of what they viewed as an imperfection. They thought that made her lesser than other cats. It doesn’t, though. She’s just like other cats. She loves to play, get petted, and do all of the things other cats do. She doesn’t let it get in her way.”

“You know, I never knew. I thought she was just like other cats. She’s really brave and strong.”

Norman nodded. “She is. She’s been through a lot. It makes me happy that you like her. It should make you happy to know that she likes you. She likes you very much.”

“I like her too.” I smiled, petting her as she laid on my lap. Norman scooted closer to me, the two of us petting her and enjoying spending time with each other. Today was a great day, and I was thrilled that I had made friends with Leah, Norman’s amazing cat.


	47. New On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is new to the studio and everyone, but the head-projectionist, welcomes him with open arms! It takes a while, but due to having to work so close to the man- Sammy manages to win Norman’s friendship and unknowingly, his heart as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent in by illsaveyouhatty2 on Tumblr. Thank you so much for it and I hope you all enjoy

I was beyond worried. It was the first day of my new job. I would be working as the music director at Joey Drew Studios. This was going to be my first job aside from the small ones I got playing some music at various events and working part time at different places. 

I had no idea what to expect. I would be new and have to be the director. I'd basically be the boss of the band, composing music for the cartoons for them to play. I'd have to earn their respect somehow. That might not be easy. Plus, there was a lyricist there, too. What if they hated my music, or just hated me? I'd just have to try my best to make a great first impression.

I put on my best clothes, making sure my hair was tidy. I wore my best cologne, too. I left with plenty of time. I got there fifteen minutes early, which was good for me. I didn't want to be late. 

A man was walking by when he stopped. I recognized him instantly as the man who hired me. Henry. “Sammy! You're early! I wasn't expecting you for fifteen minutes!”

“I know. I just didn't want to be late.” I smiled nervously. Hopefully it was alright that I got here early. 

It seemed it was, because Henry smiled. “Well, in that case, we can go ahead and begin the tour,” he said cheerfully. “Follow me!” He showed me around the first floor, introducing me to everyone who worked there. I met a lot of people, all kinds of names that I was certain I’d forget. They all seemed pretty friendly though. 

“This level is where you'll be working,” Henry said. “Right this way is the music department.” I followed Henry to the music department.

There was this man mopping the floors that looked up when we arrived. “Hey, Henry. Is that the music director?”

“Yes, it is. Sammy, this is Wally Franks, the janitor. Wally, this is Sammy Lawrence, our new music director.”

“It's great to meet ya, Sammy!” He reached out to shake my hand. I shook his hand with a smile.

“It's great to meet you, too.” I said. 

He grinned. “Hey, after Henry is done showin’ you around, I got some secrets of my own to show ya. They have a pool table down here, and darts in the break room. Neat, right?”

I nodded. “Super neat.”

“I thought so, too! They're a lot more fun than cleanin’ up.” Wally laughed. “Don't tell Joey I said that though. Anyway, I'll see ya around later, Sammy!”

“See you!” I called after him. I could hear music coming from down the hall. “That's where the band is. Let's go see them,” Henry said. I followed him into a room. There were a lot of chairs, each filled with people with various instruments. There was part of a cartoon being projected on the wall, playing as they went. I imagined it was to get the scene right. 

We waited until the band was done with their number before Henry went inside. I hesitated at the door, unsure what I was supposed to do. “Everyone, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to the new music director, Sammy Lawrence.”

I realized I was probably supposed to have followed him. He didn't seem to mind one bit as I walked out. “He's going to be composing the music and overseeing the music department from now on.”

From there was a blur of people introducing themselves. At some point, I looked up at where the projection had been coming from and instantly knew I had made a mistake. There was a man up there scowling down at me. I swallowed hard and quickly looked away, knowing that he had indeed been looking and frowning at me. 

“Hey uh, who's the…” I struggled to come up with something, “...the angry man glaring at me in the booth up there?” I almost whispered it to the man who had told me his name. I think he was the viola player? I couldn't remember.

“Oh, that's Mr. Polk, the projectionist.”

“Does he look that way at everyone? I-if looks could kill, right.” I tried to laugh, but it sounded pathetic, at least to me. I always knew there were people who wouldn't like you, but to be hated by someone I didn't even know was disheartening. What was even more disheartening was when I casually mentioned him to Henry.

“Yeah, Norman. You'll be working alongside him. His job is to run the projector and play the scenes for you. Why don't we go meet him right now.”

“Oh, that's alright. I can meet him on my own time.” I was going to avoid this man as much as humanly possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened.

“We're already here, and I have something to tell him anyway.” Henry must have noticed my face. “It'll be fine, Sammy. He's a great man.”

I wasn't sure, but I followed him up the stairs anyway, focusing more on the wall than anything else. “Good morning, Norman. How are you?” Henry asked.

“I'm doing alright. How about you?” Norman asked.

“I'm doing well. I was actually going to tell you something. We should have the next animation out on Wednesday instead of Thursday like we thought. Things are actually going really well with it.”

Norman nodded. “I'll have everything ready then so we can get started with the music.”

“Great. Thank you, Norman.” Henry turned back to me. “I'll let you two introduce yourselves.” 

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse. Apparently Henry thought I wanted to meet people in private. No, that wasn't what I meant at all! I couldn't ask him to stay. Norman was here and analysing my every move. Totally oblivious to the tension, Henry went downstairs. I could hear him say something to someone as awkward silence settled in. I had to say something. “Uh… hello,” I tried, my voice surprisingly steady for the amount of fear I was feeling. “I'm Sammy-”

“I know who you are. I'm hard of hearing but that doesn't mean I'm completely deaf.” 

“Yes, of course. I didn't even know you were...,”

“Look, you may think you're special getting a welcoming committee and being treated like you're something else, but you aren't. You're just like all of us. You're not better than anyone, music director or not. You may be overseeing things here, but you have no right to be trying to tell me how to do my job or trying to order anyone around. Got it?”

I swallowed hard and nodded. “I-I got it. I'll just… uh… leave now?” I turned around and fled, honestly feeling like I could throw up. Instead of Henry being there, it was Wally. I was thankful I at least remembered his name. 

“Sammy, there you are. Joey said he had something important to talk to Henry about so I'll be the one finishin’ up your tour. I hope ya don't mind.”

“Not at all.” My voice wavered from my nervousness, making this even worse.

“You alright, Sammy? You look pale.”

“Is there a bathroom around here? I feel like I'm going to be sick.”

“Oh! Yeah!” He led me to the bathroom. Luckily, I wasn't sick and forced myself to calm down. I wasn't going to have this job for long if I was already sick on my first day. After calming down and taking deep breaths, I met Wally outside.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess it's just first day jitters,” I said apologetically.

“Oh, trust me, I get ya. You should've seen me on my first day. I was a nervous wreck. Still get that way sometimes when the boss is yellin’ at me, and God knows he does plenty of that. How about I show you your office and let you rest a bit?”

“That sounds great.”

“Just this way.” Wally led me to my office. It was a pretty nice place, with a few comfy chairs and a desk. There was a record player, metronome, and even a radio. Wally told me the walls were soundproof and gave me the keys to my office. He of course had the spare, along with Joey.

“Was there anythin’ particular that made you nervous?” He asked as we were just having a normal conversation. “I mean, you looked pretty pale an’ freaked out leavin’ Norman's office.”

“Yeah. He hates me, Wally. I have no clue why, but he does and I'm going to be stuck working with someone who will hate me no matter what, so what do I even do? I'm doomed. Henry respects him, and I know he's going to complain to him about me. Put that with me getting sick on the first day and I've already got two strikes against me. To add fuel to the fire, I can't even remember names so they're going to fire me in less than a day.”

“Hey, it'll be alright. No-one besides me and you are gonna know about you getting sick. Besides, we all get it. Trust me when I say that everyone was nervous on their first day. It’s just common for everyone to be like that. Heh, you're doin’ better than me. I actually puked on the floor right in front of Joey when he was yellin’ at me. I thought he was gonna send me straight outta here, but nope, I've been here ever since. Secondly, Norman doesn't hate you for anythin’ you did. You probably already know that, but you didn't do anythin’ wrong. You see, there was a guy we hired as the music director. We knew from the beginnin’ that we were gonna need a new one. We called this guy our temp, you know, as in temporary. 

“There were quite a few things wrong. He did his job fine. Mediocre at best but still, beggars can't be choosers. That aspect was fine, but his behavior. He was sure a piece of garbage, and that's being generous. He was rude to the women that worked here, mean to interns, never cleaned up after himself, and a ton of other things. The worst though was what he was sayin’ and doin’ to Norman. The guy said a slew of awful things. Made fun of him being hard of hearing, his one bad eye, skin color, everything. You name it, he had an insult for it. He said some rude things to Jack Fain, our lyricist, but nothing compared to the hell he gave Norman. One time he got physical, and that was enough. Can you believe he tried to fight Norman for no reason?! I was there. I got to hit him with my broom. Got a black eye for it but hey, it was worth it. Then he got fired.”

“He sounded like a real nasty guy.”

Wally nodded. “Very nasty. He's expectin’ you to be the same, or maybe he wants to make sure you don't do any of the same things. It's pretty sad really. He's one of the greatest people you'd ever meet. You gotta trust me on that. He's amazing. Anyway, he'll come around eventually. It'll just take time to earn his trust. You know, like a feral cat or somethin’. You gotta take things slow. Just don't give up on him.”

I nodded. “I won't. Thank you, Wally. I understand a bit more now. I'm not like him, I promise.”

“You don't have to promise that. I know that already. I knew it from the moment I saw you.”

Wally introduced me to the others. Jack Fain was super nice and all around amazing, just like Wally. Susie had great talent, as well as a kind heart. She was super pretty, too. We were friends from when we first met. She, Jack, Wally, and I would play darts on break and sometimes even pool. Susie and Wally were better than me. Susie even beat Wally quite a few times.

I worked with Norman quite a bit. My first time was on Wednesday when the animation came out. I had my notebook with various songs to see which tune would fit. “Good afternoon, Mr. Polk,” I said.

He scoffed. “It'd be better if I wasn't stuck sitting here with you.” I bit my lip, ignoring that as I looked from the clip to my notebook. I took a breath as I found the melody I thought was perfect before turning to Norman.

“What do you think about this one?” I asked. I knew full well that the other guy probably didn't ask for his advice on anything. If he didn't respect Norman, he wouldn't respect his advice. Norman probably sat like I did, feeling the hatred from the other but not being able to do anything about it. 

“Huh? Let me see.” He took the notebook from me, looking at the paper.

“They're just notes, but I… hang on a second. I'll be right back.” I hurried off to grab the banjo I had before coming back. “I'll play it for you. It sounds better this way.” I took the notebook back, sitting it so we both could see as I played. 

Norman was silent, his eyes following the notes with mine. I was worried about what he would say. Maybe he didn't want me to play for him. Maybe he'd hate me even more. Still, I had to keep trying. I couldn't let him down. 

I finished. The two of us were silent for a moment. “So that was the one I was thinking about,” I said after a moment.

“I see why you chose it. It sounds like a good fit.” He commented, gently turning the pages to the others and looking at them. After a moment, he spoke again, this time looking at me. “I hope you don't mind if I look at the others.”

“O-oh no, not at all. I could actually play them for you. If you'd like that. If not, that's perfectly fine,” I said quickly. Then again, he didn't need my approval. I swallowed hard. “Even if it isn't, I mean, it's your decision.”

“I'd like to hear them. If you're not busy. I don't really know what all these notes mean.”

“It sounds better being played. I-I could teach you sometime. If you'd like that. Maybe on break or after work? Or when the band is playing I guess. I'm not sure.”

“Break sounds fine, and after work does too. Whenever you're not busy.”

“Well, I'm usually not busy, so whenever you're not is fine with me.”

From then on, Norman and I would meet often. I'd play him the music I had composed, and when Jack wrote lyrics for songs, I'd sing them. I taught Norman about the various music notes and what they meant. I worried less and less about him not enjoying my company. It seemed he did quite a bit.

We started talking about regular things, too. We'd eat lunch together and generally just be friends. I was thrilled, but soon enough, things changed for the both of us.

I became aware of the littlest things about Norman. From the way he phrased sentences, to the way he wheezed when he laughed, and even to his handwriting. I thought every part of him was wonderful. That's when I think I realized I was in love for the first time.

It was around then Norman began acting oddly. He was a lot more careful with that he did and said. Sometimes he'd sound almost nervous when I said certain things. Things he was usually fine with. I thought we were drifting apart. Did he know I was in love with him? He couldn't have. I didn't tell anyone about it.

At last, in his booth after work, we talked. “You know, I never told you that I was sorry for the way I treated you when we first met,” Norman commented. 

“You don't have to.”

“I do. I was rude to you when I had no reason to. I compared you to someone bad and made awful decisions thinking you were the same. I have to tell you, I never meant anything I said. In fact…” he was silent for a moment. “I...I love you, Sammy. A lot.”

My face turned red as my eyes widened in surprise. “Y-you do?” 

He nodded. “After we started to get to know each other, I realized. It was just how handsome you are, but more than that. How beautiful your soul is. The way you played your songs and sung like they were all written for me. It was beautiful. No-one has ever done that for me.”

“They should. I feel the same way about you. You're handsome, smart, funny, kind, strong, and brave. You're perfect, inside and out.”

“Perfect enough that if I asked you to have dinner with me, you'd say yes?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“So...will you have dinner with me Thursday night?”

I smiled. “Of course.”


	48. His Right Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman’s always had a bad right eye and hates having it pointed out, normally getting called a cyclops or a monster- Once Sammy finds out about this, he does everything he can to make Norman feel not only normal, but loved as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was once again sent in by illsaveyouhatty2 on Tumblr, and was originally posted there. I hope you all enjoy this! (Also I could not figure out a title for this for the life of me)
> 
> Tw: Bullying and self loathing.

I knew Norman like the back of my hand. We had been friends for a long while. I happily showed him around the music department. I kept the conversation going when things were awkward, and understood his nervousness. I was nervous on my first day. I did the things for him I wished people had done for me on my first day. The two of us were friends from the first day. I stuck around as things got less awkward and we talked about a lot of things.

As close friends, we told each other a lot. There were a lot of things we didn’t know about each other. Those were pretty much the things we didn’t want to talk about, or maybe the things we just hadn’t thought about sharing. Some of the things were things we thought the other knew already.

I knew Norman had a limp, and a bad eye, but I didn’t know that much. When I looked at him, I didn’t see flaws. Instead, I saw how handsome he was. He was amazing.

Not everyone thought the same. I found that out one day. I was walking to give something to Norman when I saw him leaving the break room. There were people in there, because I heard people talking.

“You better watch where you’re walking. Oh wait, I forgot! You only have one eye.”

“Cyclops!!!”

“Better watch out for Nobody!!!”

“Norman?” I asked. He pushed past me, not even saying hello or anything. I was surprised. He was never like that, but I understood why. I went in there.

“Oh, hey Mr. Lawrence,” One of the interns said, smiling warmly like they hadn’t been saying mean things to my friend at all.

“Norman bumped into me in the hall. He seemed upset,” I said causally, like I didn’t care.

“Oh, yeah. He’s quite a baby. An ugly, monster baby,” one of the women hanging out with the group said. The others laughed.

“This isn’t your first time saying things to him?”

“Nope, we do it when we got the chance. I mean, have you seen his eyes?”

“Listen, there’s a rule that goes for harassment. You’re not allowed to harass your co-workers, and someone said you’re harassing Mr. Polk.”

“Oh, he said that? You believe the monster?”

“He didn’t tell me. You did, just a moment ago.” I smiled. “Let me cut to the chase. I don’t like the way you treat my friend. He’s been here longer than you, and I’ve been here longer than the both of you. I’ve been here with Henry, Joey, and everyone else. I’ve earned their respect. They trust me. If I tell them what you did, you’ll be out of here quicker than Wally can snap his fingers.”

One of the men stood up, rolling up his sleeve. “I’d tread carefully. I’m the only thing standing between you and keeping your job.” That made him still and I turned, leaving the room. Despite looking, I couldn’t find Norman anywhere. When I went to tell Henry what had happened, he said Norman went home early because he felt sick. Now we both knew why.

The rest of the day was relatively fine. Joey fired most of them, but let some of the others who didn’t really say anything stay, although their pay was lowered for punishment. I was sure they probably said something about how I confronted them, but if they did, neither Joey nor Henry cared because it was never brought up.

Norman was gone the next day, but came back the day after. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him, one that left me when I noticed he was wearing sunglasses. Sunglasses that he wasn’t probably going to take off. “Hey, Sammy.” He said, gesturing to the chair beside him in his booth. I took a seat.

“Those look nice,” I said, gesturing casually to his sunglasses.

“I hope so. I picked out the best ones they had.”

“I missed you. It was lonely here without you. I heard from Henry you were sick. Are you feeling any better?”

Norman was silent for a moment. “No,” he admitted. “I’m not, but it’s not something to stay home over. Probably going to wish I did though.”

“You don’t have to worry about those guys anymore, Norm. They got fired.”

“They did?”

“Yep. I told Henry and Joey on them. I made them say that I was the one who complained, too. They’re going to be targeting me now if they target anyone, and not you.”

“Sammy, why did you-”

“Because, I don’t like the way they’re treating you. You don’t deserve that. Especially not to the point of having to wear sunglasses.”

“I thought you liked my sunglasses.”

“I do, but I like seeing your eyes better.” I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction. Norman only scoffed.

“Don’t lie to me like that.” He said.

“I’m not. I’m serious, Norman. I-I love seeing your eyes.”

He was silent for a moment. “Well, you’re not going to get to look at them anymore.”

“I’ll miss them.” We were silent. I thought maybe I took it too far and was a bit too open with my feelings for him. After a moment, he let out a sigh and took off his glasses.

“This is only for you.” He said.

I smiled, hand reaching out to brush his dark hair out of his face to look at them. I was nervous, pressing my luck as I left my hand on his cheek. He put his hand on mine as we looked in each other’s eyes. It was probably awkward, but at last, I spoke. “I knew they were beautiful.”

“Y-you don’t think I’m a Cyclops or a monster, o-or-”

“No! You’re normal. Anyone who can see at all can clearly see you’re normal. Everyone sees you. All of your friends love you for who and how you are. The others are just jerks.”

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that.” He smiled. “I still think your eyes are more beautiful though.”

“What? That’s absurd!” I laughed. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you, but, you’re welcome.”


	49. Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Sammy see each other again in human form for the first time in a little over thirty years. Both are incredibly self conscious and wondering what the other will think and how things will go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent in by illsaveyouhatty2 on Tumblr. The prompt was "Seeing each other in a human form for the first time in the past 30 years is a lot to take in and both are incredibly self-conscious, how do they react and where will there relationship go from here?" Thank you for it, and I hope you all enjoy!!

It was odd being human again. Especially after not being human for the past thirty years, and maybe even longer than that. The days had felt like eternity, merging together until I forgot the concept of them. A lot of things were like that. It was hard to think with the constant whirring of the projector resting on my shoulders. The weight of it was almost unbearable, and the trauma caused my mind to shutdown. Luckily, just when things seemed hopeless, Sammy was there to bring me back.

Speaking of him, I looked back at my hands. My head felt lighter now, my body lighter as well. I went to the mirror to look at myself, barely recognizing the person that looked back. He had dark hair and skin. One eye was a bit more blurry than the other, I noticed, and there was a bit of scruff. Still, a lot of improvement than having a projector I thought, although I did notice I walked with a limp.

A few minutes later, I was back at the mirror. Who am I kidding, I looked like a wreck. I could tell that I used to be self-conscious. It was only amplified now that we had looked different for the last thirty years. Only worse now. I still had scars from where the wires were in my skin and one in my chest from the speaker.

I was terrified. Sammy would probably look so much better than me. He was muscular in the ink. He was handsome, even after all of this. I wasn’t. Not before and definitely not after. What if he took one look at me and thought I looked better with the ink? That I looked better with a projector on my head that was gone now with no way of it coming back.

I turned away from my reflection, going back to my bed. This was going to be awful. I wished I could avoid it, but I knew I couldn’t. I wanted to see Sammy, but if only he didn’t have to see me.

There was no way of that, though. I realized that as there was a tiny knock on the door. Sammy was quiet for a moment. “Norman?” He asked. His voice still sounded the same. Speaking of which, what would mine sound like? Did I even still have one? I didn’t check, and I wish I did.

Taking a deep breath, I tried. “S-Sa-” my voice cracked as I started coughing. Sammy opened the door, coming over to my side quickly.

“Norman? I-it’s alright. You don’t have to talk. I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

It was pathetic. I looked sadly at him. I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk to him, but couldn’t. Still, I tried again, my voice rough and my throat scratchy and dry. I ended in a coughing fit once again.

“I’ll go get you some water,” He said quickly, knowing that I wasn’t going to be stopping anytime soon. I was all alone for a few moments until he returned with a water bottle.

I took a drink and then we glanced at each other. Sammy looked as perfect as I remembered, although there were differences. He had dark hair, not light blonde like it used to be. I noticed that there were a bit of places where it was darker. His eyes were still bright, and his skin was still light, just as I remembered. I did notice in some places it was slightly darker, probably from the ink, like in his hair.

He seemed almost, embarrassed to see me looking. He looked down, eyes avoiding mine as I noticed him bite his lip. “I’ve…seen better days.” He said with a forced chuckle. “Not much has changed on the inside. Sometimes I’ll still forget what I was going to say in the middle of a sentence. They even said I might go back acting weird sometimes. It’s not something to give you hope, especially when I spent all my time trying to forget about the whole worship thing.”

I shook my head angrily. That was absurd. Sure, it seemed plausible, but Sammy hadn’t been in that state ever since he met me, and even before if he actually went looking for me. He abandoned Bendy to be with me. He reminded me of who I was when I had forgotten.

“You won’t.” My voice hurt my throat, but I was too determined to not say it. “They don’t know you… like I do.”

“I-I guess not but… but we’re going to be living with Henry, his wife, and Bendy. Trust me, it’s going to be insane enough as it is. The moment I start saying nonsense, not only will I freak Bendy out, but I’ll freak them out too. I’m already on thin ice, Norm. He’s bound to still resent me for what I did and… and I just have so many problems. I’m not perfect like you.”

“Perfect? Me?” I coughed and reached for the water bottle. After taking a drink I figured I should probably write to rest my voice.

“That’s absurd, Sammy. I’m nowhere perfect. I’m as far as I can get,” I wrote.

“No way.” Sammy shook his head.

“Have you seen me? Here, take a good look.” I handed him the notebook and stood up, letting him look me over. He did, too. He spent a good time looking at me. When he finally stopped, he had a smile on his face.

“My memory isn’t great, but there are things I would never forget. I remember you. You look just as perfect as you did before.”

I took my notebook back. “Really? With all of my flaws and everything?”

“When I look at you, I don’t see any flaws. To me, you’re flawless. At least your hair isn’t darker in some places. Mine looks like a checkerboard. Thank goodness the ink didn’t make it bald. Otherwise I’d be even more embarrassed.”

“What about scars?”

“Oh, yeah, I have plenty of those!” He grabbed his gown. “Don’t worry, I have shorts underneath,” he said with a laugh, more to himself then me. He pulled it up to reveal deep claw marks on his chest and stomach. Right where his heart was, like it was going to try to dig it out. “There’s some on my back, too. Same as these. My arm has quite a bit that are the same, too, and then my legs from scrapes and the butcher gang and searchers. Heh, I still have that one from where I was hit with an axe when Henry first met me after the whole sacrifice thing. That was my payback,” he said with a chuckle.

His smile faded as I reached out a shaky hand to trace over the marks gently. I remembered that. The sacrifice and where the demon almost killed him. The time where I wasn’t there.

He must have figured out what I was thinking. “I-it’s okay, Norman. I brought that on myself. Besides, the ink healed it not that soon after. It’s over now. I’m okay.” He put his hand on top of mine as I felt his heart beating. He was right. I pulled back and he pulled down his gown again.

“Why don’t we cuddle for a little?”

I nodded, getting back into bed and making room for him. I covered us both up with the warm blanket as we got comfortable. “Hey…, at least it’ll be easier to cuddle without the projector,” I said.

Sammy laughed. “Exactly. You won’t have to keep dimming it. Though, I think the best thing is that now, I can do this.” He cupped my cheek and leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away if I didn’t want this. I did want this, though. I met him halfway, kissing him gently as I closed my eyes. One of my hands were in his hair, running through the soft locks as I pressed more against him. The kiss was gentle and comforting. We eventually had to pull away to breathe.

It was comforting to lay against him. We were safe from the studio, far away from the hurt, the pain, and death. We were alive and we were going to be alright. I knew that I was accepted, too. Sammy loved me for who I am, and who I was. I love him for who he is and who he was, too. We both considered each other as perfect. Maybe, just maybe, we really were perfect. Maybe everything and everyone was perfect in their own way.

I wasn’t sure, but I definitely could believe it right then at his side. I cuddled closer to him, letting his heartbeats take me away as I drifted off.


	50. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie gets advice from her best friend, Sammy, on how to ask Allison out. When she learns that Sammy is having some trouble with admitting his love to Norman, she and Allison both try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on my other shipping one shot collection, Inked Hearts. I went ahead and posted it here as well.

Sammy and Susie had always been friends. They had quite a bit in common, and got along well since day one. Maybe that, along with always working together, was why Susie confessed her problem to him.

"I have no clue what to do," Susie admitted. "Allison is the sweetest and most amazing person I've ever met, but I don't know. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she's attracted to men and not women like I am? I haven't told anyone about it but you. What if she tells everyone and they all make fun of me?"

"You and Allison have been friends for awhile, right? She wouldn't do that. Not if she's really your friend." Sammy replied, writing stuff down and changing some things up for the Alice Angel song. Once again, Jack had done a splendid job of writing lyrics for it.

"True. Should I tell her? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't stand it if she dated someone else. I don't think I'd be able to play it cool."

"That's your decision, but you have to ask yourself about your feelings. Are they just crush feelings that will go away in about a month, or are they stronger than that? Do you feel like you really love her? Like, true love?"

Susie nodded. "I fell for her personality. She has a kind soul and spirit. She is beautiful, but that's just I guess what you would call the icing on the cake?"

"In that case, I think you do love her. I know it's hard, but if you want to tell her, I'd go for it. Admit what you're feeling and make it clear that nothing will change if she doesn't feel the same."

Susie thought it over in her head before nodding. "That sounds good. That's a great idea. You're just so smart when it comes to stuff like this."

Sammy only laughed. "I am not. If I was, I already would have confessed my feelings."

"Who is it?" Susie asked, taking a seat by him. "Is it Jack?"

Sammy shook his head. "We work together a lot, and he's one of my very best friends, but he's nothing more. I-it's actually..." His voice trailed off. "Sorry, I just... I never told anyone before."

"It's alright. We're friends. I'll keep your secret. I promise." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Sammy took a shaky breath. "It's Norman. He's just... He's perfect, you know? Everything about him is. I'm just lucky to be friends with him. He's too far out of my league. He's so perfect and I'm just...I'm not."

"That's nonsense. You're perfect too. You write all the amazing songs and help me with the lines and songs. You helped settle things with Allison and I. If anyone is perfect, it's you. If Norman can't see that, he's crazy."

Sammy smiled. "He sees everything."

"Then he probably already knows you love him." Susie meant it as something calming, but Sammy visibly paled.

"I-I hope not," he swallowed hard. "I wrote these love songs. I even wrote the lyrics to them myself. I left them in a folder with his name on it. If Wally found it, he'd probably give it to him and then things would be over." He was silent for a moment. "You're brave, Susie. You might be able to tell Allison your feelings, but not me. I'm a coward."

"You are not. It's hard to trust someone with your heart. I'm here if you ever need my help. No matter what."

"Thanks, Susie. I'm here for you, too. Good luck with Allison."

Susie left with determination. On their way home, she admitted her feelings to Allison. Allison told her she felt the same. "You know, it's funny," Susie said. "I wasn't going to tell you, and without Sammy, I probably wouldn't have. He gave me advice."

"Really?" Allison asked. "That was sweet of him. I bet he has all kinds of knowledge of relationships. Literally everyone is swooning over him."

"Nope. He actually has a crush on Norman. He doesn't know how to tell him. I can't tell him because I don't know if he feels the same. It would crush Sammy if he didn't."

"I can help. Norman and I are close. When I first started working here and there was all that tension with you, Joey, and I, I was one of the outcasts here. Norman sort of was too, or at least considered himself to be with his quietness. He, Wally, and I became really close friends. Then, Jack and I were, too. I could probably get him to tell me." She frowned. "If I did though, and told you, I'd be betraying him."

"If he says he does, tell him Sammy feels the same. I promised to keep Sammy's secret, so we might as well betray them both if that will bring them together. If he doesn't have a crush on him, leave it be."

"I'll give it a shot tomorrow."

The next day, Allison went to visit Norman on one of her breaks. She was visibly happy and wasted no time in happily telling him that she and Susie were a couple now.

"Really? That's great!" Norman said with a smile. "I thought Susie was with Sammy."

Allison shook her head. "Nope, they're really close friends. As far as she knows, Sammy is single."

"He's probably holding out for someone special." Norman sighed. "For someone as perfect as he is."

"So you then?"

Norman looked at her like she was crazy. "I wish. Why would he settle for me? I have no musical bone in my body. He and Jack would be perfect together. Why would he want some creepy watcher?"

"You're not creepy. It's not your fault people don't pay attention. Anyway, do you like him?"

Norman nodded. "I like him a lot," he admitted.

"Hmm. You know, a little birdie told me he likes you back."

"Really?"

"Yep. Susie got relationship advice from him, so in return, he got some from her. He's just scared to tell you. He thinks you're too perfect for him."

"What? No way!! I ought to march right in there and slap him for thinking that." Norman was joking, of course.

"You should, but try kissing him instead. If you do, you have got to tell me his reaction. Oh! Don't tell him either of us said anything, okay?"

Norman nodded. "Of course not. I'm marching in there and kissing him." He got up and marched out of his booth. Allison followed, and as she left to head to where Susie went on break, she heard Sammy's surprised squeak.

When break was over and Sammy met Susie in the recording room, his face was red. He was clearly flustered. After closing the door, he turned to her. "Susie, you wouldn't believe it." He said.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She said, already knowing what had happened. She was thrilled that she could help Sammy after he had helped her. Now, they could share tips together. Maybe they could even go on a double date. That would be fun.


	51. Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is trans, and as his birthday approaches quickly, he has body dysphoria. He finds comfort and love from Norman, and although he can't make the feeling go away completely, the love and acceptance helps him get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request sent to me on Tumblr. I was a bit nervous, but this was too cute not to write. The prompt was: "I have a request for you since it's pride month, I was hoping you could write a fanfic about Sammy and Norman, but Sammy is trans. One where Sammy is having some issues with body dysphoria and Norman tries to comfort him, but doesn't know Sammy is trans? Hi-jinks and angst ensues, but there's a happy resolve at the end."
> 
> I'm not trans, so these experiences are not my own. If there is anything I should change in any way, do not hesitate to let me know. I will fix any mistakes. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> (Also, I could not come up with a title, so if you have any ideas, please let me know.)

I had never really felt at home inside of my body. I don’t think I ever really did at all in my life. Maybe when I was a young kid, but as I grew up, I felt less at home. My body didn’t feel right to me. I felt like an outsider inside of my own skin. When I looked in the mirror, I didn’t like what looked back. I felt trapped inside of a body that wasn’t mine.

There were times when things felt great. That the feeling was almost gone. It was temporarily, maybe for a couple hours or a day at most. It wasn’t that bad though. Only certain times it got even worse than normal. I think the worst I felt was each year when my birthday was approaching.

I was born perfect, or that’s what my parents told me. I conformed to the roles they wanted me to play. I kept my hair long and straight, no matter how much of a pain it was. I wore skirts and dresses everyday. I enjoyed the things stereotypical girls and women did, or at least pretended to. The truth was that I enjoyed none of those things. I wasn’t a girl. Despite what others claimed I was, or wanted me to be, I was a male.

After graduating from high school, I began to make changes to fix the alienation I felt with my body. I wanted to be more like the me on the inside. My family didn’t support my journey. They were very religious, viewing it as not right. One night, I packed up all of my things and left. I bought a hotel, and there, I gave myself my first haircut. I changed my wardrobe to reflect myself. I even changed up my name, shortening it to Sammy and giving myself the last name Lawrence.

I was doing great now. I had a pretty good job composing songs for a cartoon watched by millions. My name was shown across each one for all to see. I had some amazing friends, best friends, and even a boyfriend. Norman was everything I could ever ask for and more. He was tall, handsome, smart, funny, and just overall perfect. I knew I could trust him with anything. I did, too. I told him everything, except for the secret I kept. The secret I forgot about until my birthday rolled around. Tomorrow was that dreaded day.

I would be turning twenty three. Six years since I had freed myself from the prison I called home. I was definitely proud of how far I’d come, but the dysphoria I felt was just too much. I felt paranoid that everyone knew, that behind my back they were talking and laughing about me. Deep down, I knew it wasn’t true. If it was, they wouldn’t be referring to me with respect and integrity. Joey and the others that I weren’t friends with wouldn’t be calling me Mr. Lawrence. Norman wouldn’t tell me that he was lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend, right?

I was so caught up in all of this that I didn’t even notice him come in. His hand on my shoulder made me jump, letting out a gasp. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” Norman said quickly, pulling his hand away. “I said your name. I thought you heard me.”

“N-no, I was just lost in thought. You don’t have to apologize.” I smiled, although it froze on my face when I noticed the box in his hands. “What’s that?” I asked.

“A birthday gift,” Norman said with a smile. “I have others for you for tomorrow, but I knew this one would probably be of more use if I gave it to you early. Besides, I couldn’t wait for your expression.”

He seemed so excited to give it to me. I took the box, sitting it on my lap when I opened it. To my surprise, there was a bottle of wine. “Wine? That’s incredible. You even remembered my favorite! Thank you.” I hugged him.

Norman chuckled, hugging back. “Of course I did. Who would forget their boyfriend’s favorite wine? Besides, I know how hard your birthday is for you.”

I had told Norman as little as I could, saying that my family and I had a fallout and my birthday was hard because I was always reminded of it. I nodded, not able to find my words and not trusting myself to say them without tearing up.

“I’m really sorry your family didn’t love and accept you the way they should have. They’re really missing out, you know? If they knew how truly amazing you were, they’d be groveling at your feet!”

I laughed at the thought. “Quit kidding around,” I said with a grin.

“I’m serious. You should spend your birthday with the people who do love you unconditionally. So uh… That’s why I’m wondering if I can stay at your house this weekend to celebrate with you? We could have pancakes for breakfast, go to your favorite restaurant, and just do whatever fun things you want. I’ll even sleep on the couch. It’s no big deal.”

“Hey, I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed with me.” I said. “I’d love you to come. Company will be nice. Just… don’t overdo it on the gifts, okay?”

Norman nodded. “Okay. I love you, Sammy.” He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, closing my eyes. When we pulled away, I told him I also loved him.

The rest of the workday was fine. Some of the others came bearing gifts. Jack found this super neat antique hat, as well as a new hat in case I liked to stay with the current style. He joked about dragging me cane shopping so we could get a cane to match that hat.

Wally got me some chocolate cake, which, as he and the others knew, was my favorite. “Hey, do you like cheesecake by chance?” He asked. I nodded and he grinned. “Well, do you know what they have? They have chocolate cheesecake, so I bought you one.”

“You mean a slice?” I asked. Wally only grinned wider and shook his head.

“Nope. The whole cake!”

“Wally! Cheesecake is expensive!”

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday! It’s in the refrigerator in the break room for you. It has your name on it so no-one will take it. If they do, Jack and I will be coming for them.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Wally and Jack were the sweetest people I knew. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. You didn’t have to, though.”

He shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to and I figured you’d like it. Anyway, see ya around, Sammy!” He left the room. I smiled at the piece of cake and ate it while working. It tasted great, just as chocolate cake normally did. I got a few gifts and birthday wishes from others throughout the day. When work was over, Norman came to find me and we left together after I got my birthday gifts from the others and the chocolate cheesecake. It was still there and intact.

When we get to my house, I put the cake in the fridge. Norman has been over to my house a few times before, so he knew where everything was. I let him put up his stuff as I put up my own. I begin to think about all of those years ago and what my family probably thinks every year my birthday rolls around. I’m certainly dead to them. They probably try to either forget I ever existed, or talk bad about me. I know they remember me on my birthday whether they want to or not. Knowing I’m at least talked about or thought about in such a bad way hurts me. My hands shake as I finish putting stuff away. It doesn’t help when I realize I made a mistake.

I change into sleepwear and uncover my chest when I’m going to bed. If he sleeps in my bed with me, he’ll know, unless he already does. Norman is observant. He probably already knows, and if he doesn’t, he’ll either be disgusted or mad that I kept stuff from him for that long. How could I tell him? I’d have to eventually. We had been together for years. I couldn’t keep this from him forever.

“Hey Sammy? I put my stuff in your room on the floor. You don’t mind, do yo- Sammy, what’s wrong?” He noticed I was crying, the same time I noticed myself.

“N-nothing, I’m…I’m okay.” I said, lying to him and myself. He didn’t seem to believe me for a second, going over and hugging me tightly. That caused me to break down and cry more, holding him tightly like he’d leave me at any second. He rubbed my back, talking soothingly to me. He leads me to the couch where he can hold me and comfort me better. I cling, knowing that I might lose this. I wouldn’t blame him, either.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m here.” He gently runs his hand through my hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“B-but you will. Once I tell you, you’ll leave, a-and then I’ll be alone.”

“I’m not going to leave you. Nothing could make me love you any less than I do. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“I have to tell you. Y-you’ll find out anyway if I don’t.” I swallowed hard. “Promise you won’t leave me?” I knew the promise probably wouldn’t mean much, but if I could lie to myself that it did, I might be able to quit crying long enough to tell him.

“I promise.” He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back as I held him tightly. I relaxed against him, calming myself down as I enjoyed this as much as possible.

“I’m sorry,” I say at last. “I-it’s just the dysphoria I’m feeling. It’s always too much this time of year.”

“That must be awful. Not feeling at home in your own body.”

“It is.” I nod, closing my eyes for a moment. I don’t want to see his face so I lay my head on his chest. “It’s why my family had a fallout with me. I’m trans, Norman.”

He was silent for a few moments. I felt like my heart stopped, but he didn’t stop running his fingers through his hair. “I see. They didn’t accept you for trying to make your body feel more like your home?”

I nodded. “They sound like horrible people. I’m really sorry you had to go through that. You’re perfect, Sammy. I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend. If there’s anything I can do to help you, just tell me. I don’t want you to have to suffer alone anymore.”

I smile. “I think you already helped me just by accepting me for who I am.” I lean up to kiss him. “I can already tell this birthday is going to be the best. I love you, Norman.”

He returns the kiss. “I love you too, Sammy.”


	52. Blanket Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman finds a blanket but Sammy keeps hogging it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested anonymously on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope things get better for the requester soon!

Norman had found something great. While out on their run, he had found a blanket. It was a heavy one too, perfect for him and Sammy to cuddle under. It would be great, he thought. However, he hadn't thought of one thing. Sometimes, sharing wasn't as easy as he thought. 

Sammy had taken an instant liking to the blanket. He was sitting back at the sanctuary under it, humming along to a record he was playing. Norman was sitting by him, listening to him hum as the record played. He could never get tired of the noise, of Sammy's amazing voice. He could have gone to sleep right there, carried away by his sweet voice. Sammy picked up on this.

"Come on, Norm. Let's go to bed." He led Norman to the two cots they had pushed together. Norman laid down on one and Sammy covered him up. He turned off the radio before coming back and getting into bed, cuddling closer to Norman under the covers. He began to him quietly. Norman listened, Sammy's wonderful voice sending him to sleep. 

He woke up, shivering slightly. He felt cold. He looked up in confusion to see that Sammy had taken all the blanket. Norman stifled a chuckle from his speaker as he tried to take it back. He was able to pull it over him, then just as he got ready to go back to sleep, Sammy took it back.

Norman laid there for a moment before trying to pull the blanket back. This noise, almost like a grumble or a growl came from Sammy. Norman just looked at him, then gave up on getting the blanket back. Instead, he got up to grab some other blankets in their sanctuary. He came back to find Sammy had rolled over to his cot, the blanket still wrapped around him.

Norman couldn't help but laugh. He climbed into Sammy's cot, covering himself with the blankets before cuddling up to Sammy. In a few minutes, he was fast asleep once more, this time with a funny story to share when they both woke up.


	53. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter Four Spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> After dying while fighting Bendy, Sammy finds himself sent through the ink machine again. However, he isn't the only one who gets another shot at life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a submission sent in by illsaveyouhatty2 on Tumblr. Here's the link to it: https://circus-craze.tumblr.com/post/174993127704/this-isnt-really-an-ask. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was over. We had fought with the ink demon once and for all. It wasn't an easy fight. The demon was strong, and I died, but I had died as a fighter, fighting as hard as I could and not falling until I finally got claws through my chest. Through my sight that was fading quickly, I could see Henry with his axe, Allison with her sword, Thomas with his pipe, and I heard Norman's screech as he came barreling in. Then, I was released. I was dead before my body hit the ground, my heart still beating its final, useless beats on the demon's claws.

Things seemed to float for a short time. At first things were quiet, then there was the screaming that abruptly ceased. Instead, whispers floated in the ink. "The demon," they said, voices coming and going. "It's dead. They defeated it." I feel myself float away into the silence peacefully. They did it. They won.

Things are still, then everything is moving, ripping at me as I'm pulled out. I hear noises rushing in at once as I fall onto the ground, shapeless and deformed. Trying to reach out, I find my hands taking shape. My legs are next, pooling into what could fit in the pants I always wore. I dragged myself out of the puddle, looking down at my body. 

My form was almost the same. My hands had claws, and I noticed I had formed with pants and suspenders. It looked like I was missing my shoes. Instead, I had only my bare feet. I didn't mind that much though. Now that the demon was gone, I wouldn't have to travel much. I couldn't tell what my face looked like, but from the slight orange tint on the ink when I brought it to my face, I could tell my eyes were glowing orange. 

I wanted to see what my face looked like, so I stood. My legs felt shaky. I fell to my knees before I resorted to dragging myself by a wall. I used that to lean on as I went to find a mirror. I found one after some searching. The sight that awaited me was surprising. My face looked like Bendy's. It was like the mask I had always worn. I didn't like the change that much. How could I forget the demon if I now had his face?

I noticed my chest was more smoother than it had been. Running my hand over my chest, I could feel the scars from where Bendy had torn my heart out during the fight. The scars that meant this had been real. That Bendy really was gone. That I had died. I looked around the room, wondering what I would do now. They thought I was dead. Perhaps, it would be best to leave it that way. I wouldn't be holding Norman back anymore, or reminding anyone of the creature they had killed and probably wanted so much to forget.

I was content to hide and let them leave without me, but apparently there were other plans. I heard the ink machine turn on. Curious, I went back into the room. There was a blob of ink on the ground. A hand reached out, searching wildly for something to hold onto. It found my hand as I helped, noticing the design of it. I knew this hand, and who it belonged to more.

This hand looked just like Norman's. As I helped pull them out, another hand shot out and then a body. I pulled back, watching as the figure formed. They looked at their hands, bending their fingers and moving their arms. They looked at their legs, and then up at me.

There was a familiar bright light for a moment before it dimmed. "Sammy?" Norman's voice spoke, before a hand covered their mouth. His mouth. 

"Norman?" I asked, kneeling down by him. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I...I can talk. I can talk, Sammy!!!" He hugged me even tighter. "I can't believe it," he whispered, his voice seeming to waiver. As he pulled away to look at me, I saw tears welling up in his golden eyes. "I can talk, a-and you're here. You're not dead."

"No. I'm not dead. The machine brought me back, like it did before when Bendy..." My voice trailed off. It was my turn to look over Norman. I found myself tearing up as I had to ask. "He hurt you too."

Norman nodded. "I got reckless after he..." He swallowed hard. "I died a couple hours later, but the others didn't. They were okay. I was waiting for it, though. I wanted to see you again. I did, too. We're both here now."

"We are." I hugged him tightly, feeling myself break down. Norman started crying too. We held each other while we cried, then after he was finished, he pulled away. I was still crying, the remaining tears falling from my eyes. He brushed them away before leaning in and kissing me. 

"It's alright, Sammy. We're safe now. We beat the demon and now everyone can be free. Henry found a solution to fix everyone. Nothing will hurt us again." 

As if on cue, the machine behind us roared to life. I turned to Norman. "Well, he must have done it." Norman pressed another kiss to my lips. "How about we help everyone out?"

I smiled and nodded, standing up with him. "I love you Norman."

"I love you too, Sam Sam." He smiled before we turned at the sound of fingernails scraping against the wooden floor. Two hands searched for something to grab onto. They found ours. As we pulled, an ink person wearing a suit came out of the ink.

"My name is Bertrum. Call me Bertie, and I'll-"

"We aren't Joey. He's dead now. It's good to see you again, Mr. Piedmont," Norman said, raising his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"Where's Lacie? They should-" Before Bertrum could finish, another blob fell out. The first thing that came from that one was a head and a voice.

"Beeertiiieeee?"

"I'm here Lacie." The man knelt down by them, helping the other inky figure out of the puddles. I noticed this one had a metal leg. Bertrum must have cared for them, because they were able to call him Bertie without getting into any trouble.

"It looks like we're going to be here for awhile," I told Norman.

"Yep," Norman said with a laugh. We turned our attention to the machine when an ink blob was shot out, followed by a ring of keys. 

"Looks like that's Wally."

"With his keys." 

"Yes," I said, smiling widely. "With his keys." I don't think I had ever been so happy to see them, or him before this. 

Henry really had done it. He, Thomas, and Allison all had been able to save us. Now, the others were coming from the puddles. They could all be free. We would all be free, and that was truly a beautiful thing.


	54. The Twisted Strings Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble about Sammy and Norman, and their fates, that I wrote before chapter 4 and 5 came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This story has very heavy angst. It deals with insanity, character death, and suicidal thoughts/ideations. You do not have to read this if you aren’t comfortable with any of these things.
> 
> I wrote this and only posted it on Tumblr, (At least I think. Let me know if I posted this already) but I decided that I'd put it here as well. I plan on writing more for this ship, and mainly fluff for it in the future!

We were the most unlikely of things: two broken creatures. Each of us stuck in our own bubbles. We somehow collided, and that began everything.

I was driven by my devotion. My need to please Bendy so I could be freed from my body. Freed from the curse that entrapped me and ate away at my sanity.

Norman was already gone. His old self long dead and buried. He roamed the same halls in hopes to find what he had lost without quite knowing what. Longing for an escape, for a sense of purpose. For closure. 

Together, we found each other. It wasn’t even meant to happen. Our paths would have never crossed. We were too different, seemingly on our own planes of reality. 

Then, we ran into each other. Both of us were shook, clearly out of our elements. I, forcefully thrown from the hypnotic thought of pleasing Bendy, and he from the endless, mindless roaming.

I felt oddly pleased to have company. To have someone to talk to. The Projectionist seemed more than happy to follow. To have a purpose. 

I showed him around the workshop, and then took him inside my sanctuary. He looked around carefully, admiring everything. He actually appreciated it, I had thought. 

However, it became clear that we were not on same track of mind. I was focused on what I could do to get Bendy to notice my devotion. To see that I was his faithful servant. That I was his prophet. Maybe then, he would reward me. 

Norman did not care about those things. All he did was roam. He returned down to level 14 frequently to loop those same hallways. To stare mindlessly at the same cartoon repeat itself. 

Maybe it was his way of remembering the old days. Before all of this, back when things had been normal. I doubted either of us could recall those days exactly, but I had a warm feeling. Despite being bitter, I actually enjoyed my work, and some of the people that worked there. 

Norman was trying to find closure and relief. Just like me. He felt the answer lied in picking up his broken pieces, and I chased after someone I believed could mend the broken pieces, hoping that when, and if, Bendy restored me, I would actually have something left. 

I think I knew that there was nothing left. That I would never be free. The same way that Norman knew he would never escape; never find what he had lost. It was all we had known, and so we continued the useless patterns. 

I with my failed sacrifice, and Norman with the Tommy Gun, we both met the fate that had been given to us. Norman got nothing but the cold, heartless embrace of death, being forgotten by all and left to decay. I was left in a broken, barely solid form, dragging myself to my Lord once more. Death is an escape, and maybe he will finally set me free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually inspired by a song I heard. It's “The Monsters Within” by Peter Gundry, and can be found here: https://youtu.be/59S_9YYw110
> 
> Also, sorry for the angst.


	55. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Bendy, Norman finds out that Sammy is melting away. There's might be a way to fix this, but Norman will have to hurry. Time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank ImAllieAngel for this idea. They had been playing chapter three, and after Alice said that Bendy touched her, they wondered what would happen if the same thing happened to Sammy. "What if after a fight with Bendy, Sammy starts to fall apart like Alice was (Maybe not a deformity but maybe like Sammy's limbs grow skinnier and he becomes more weak?) and Norman realizes it? Maybe Norman might have to get Henry to help him get thick ink from Swollen Searchers." The idea was really interesting! Thank you again for the idea, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw: Injury

Norman was worried sick. He was hurrying back to the music department after grabbing the first aid kits that he could find. He didn't know if they'd have something that the infirmary didn't, so he wanted to get some just in case. It was dangerous, but it was worth the risk. Sammy was hurt. This could make the difference in helping him.

It had happened a bit ago. According to the clock they had, it had been yesterday, but Norman couldn't be sure. Time passing was so strange. The memory was too fresh in his head, too. It seemed like moments ago that it had happened. They had been coming back from visiting the Lost Ones. As a prophet, Sammy had not only worshipped Bendy, but he also took care of the other lost souls. He wasn't a prophet anymore, but he still cared about them.

Norman always went with him to keep him safe, but this time he had failed. The Ink Demon showed up. It attacked them. Norman didn't get hurt, but Sammy did. Sammy got cut deep by Bendy's claws. Norman was ready to attack, but the demon oddly backed off after that, leaving with a sort of bounce in its step. Like it was happy.

Sammy stood strongly until it left, then his legs began to shake. "I...I'm not feeling the best, Norm. Let's hurry home, okay?" 

He had tried to walk, but ended up stumbling. Norman had to help support him home, where Sammy laid on a cot. He hadn't gotten up since then. He was huddled under a few blankets, resting. Norman hoped that rest would help him get his strength back, but it seemed that he kept getting weaker.

The Projectionist wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think there would be something to help with a growing weakness, but he hoped there would be something that could help Sammy feel better. If it wouldn't be in the first aid kits, then hopefully it would be in the infirmary. That's where he went next. He pretty much cleaned off the shelves, grabbing everything that seemed even the slightest bit helpful. He came back to their sanctuary with his hands full of medical supplies. 

The first thing he heard when he got inside was Sammy groan. He put the supplies on the table before going to check on his boyfriend. 

"Norman?" Sammy asked, lifting his head slightly. His face seemed to be inkier than usual, and it was dripping. His arms seemed different as well. They were thinner, and to Norman's horror, they were melting. All of him was. Sammy had discarded the blankets it seemed, and now Norman could see that he was melting, a black inky puddle being made under him. "I don't think I'm going to be around much longer."

Norman let out a worried screech, reaching for Sammy's hand. He looked at it. What was going on? Why was he melting? This never happened before, so what caused this? 

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful, but I wanted to protect you. I wasn't thinking to avoid his claws." Norman whined, confused. Sammy went on. "I've seen it happen before. What the Angel said was right. When the ink demon touches us, certain ones will start to fall apart. You don't, but others like me do. I saw a couple of the lost ones suffer this fate. You'll keep melting until you can't hold yourself together anymore. After that, I guess you're stuck in the puddles. Unless you can drag yourself back out, and if you're lucky, you'll be stable enough to form as a searcher."

No. No, he wouldn't accept this. There had to be something he could do. Maybe he could still help. There had to be something in the supplies that could. He couldn't do nothing and let his love end up in the puddles, stuck with the screaming voices. He went to the supplies, looking through them.

"Nothing there is going to fix it, Norm. It's good for other things, but not this." Norman felt defeated. He looked for a few more minutes before going back and holding Sammy's hand once more. He felt his lens start to fill with tears.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. It doesn't hurt. It's just...scary. To see yourself washing away. I feel sorry for these sheets. The ink will never come out of them." He chuckled bitterly. "You know, there might be hope. Alice survived this, didn't she? She got it worse than I did. Maybe if we try some of what she did, then it'll stop. I don't mean killing any Borises though. Maybe hearts and thick ink would work? Or at least delay the inevitable for a little longer?"

Norman nodded. It should work. He was willing to try for Sammy. He'd do anything for him. Anything at all. He knew that the musician knew this. They both knew that the other would do anything for them.

"I just wish I could come with you. It's dangerous out there. I don't like you going alone. Not like I could do anything to help though. My legs wouldn't be able to support me." Norman gently bumped his lens against Sammy's cheek, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. He needed to rest and not worry. 

"Be careful, okay Norman? I don't want to lose you." He seemed about to say more, but didn't. Norman put his pinkie around Sammy's for a moment, able to remember that it meant that he promised. It seemed Sammy remembered as well, because he relaxed some. Norman rubbed his head for a moment before standing and getting ready to go. Every moment that passed meant that Sammy was even closer to melting away. He couldn't delay. 

He left the sanctuary, going down to the angels's territory. He'd go to level fourteen first to gather some hearts, then figure out how he would gather the thick ink. It had to be a certain kind. He knew that the swollen searchers were made of it, but he wasn't sure how he would be able to extract it from them. He'd need a syringe, but he didn't have one. Later, he might have to check the infirmary.

He made it to the angels's area. He kept on the lookout for the ink veins, or for any other enemies. Things seemed quiet and still. It was a different story when he went further down, though. He heard footsteps, and a voice speaking. He had never heard it before. He wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, or if they were a friend or foe. He wouldn't have to wait long for an answer, though. They were coming towards him.

He readied himself to attack in case it was needed, and saw a man come into view. The man stopped, surprised to see him. Norman was surprised, too. It was a human. An actual human. He looked run down, with cuts and scrapes, and ink all over his clothes, but it was a human. 

The two looked at each other, neither moving. Finally, the man moved. "H-Hello? What...who are you? Are you friendly?"

Norman nodded. The man seemed to relax at that. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm so glad to finally meet someone that isn't a foe. I thought Boris was the only one. Everything else here seemed to want to kill me. Anyway, I'm Henry. Henry Stein."

Norman moved to the wall so he could write. "Norman Polk." He wrote. He pointed at the writing, and then at himself. 

Henry gasped. "Norman? You...Oh god. I...we used to work together. What happened here? I ran into Sammy. I'm not sure how long ago it was, but he was insane. He tried to sacrifice me, but Bendy killed him instead of me."

Norman shook his head. "Not dead."

"He's not?"

"Dodged and escaped Bendy. He came to find me after. The sacrifice had been his last attempt to get Bendy to free everyone. It didn't work. He's on our side now. He doesn't worship Bendy any longer."

"That's good to hear. I don't think Bendy is capable of freeing any of us. I'm not sure what's wrong, but something happened. The Bendy I created on paper would never hurt anyone. Something must have went wrong."

Norman nodded. "He hurt Sammy yesterday. He's melting away. I have to help.” Norman paused for a moment before writing more. “I love him."

"That's horrible. I'll help you. What do we need to do to help him?"

"We need thick ink and ink hearts."

"I'm stuck collecting it anyway. I'll get some for him. Can you get the ink hearts?" Norman nodded. "Good. I'll meet you..."

"In the music department?"

"Alright. I'll meet you there. Beware the ink demon."

Norman knows that all too well, but he nods. The two end up leaving each other. Henry goes to get thick ink, and Norman heads to level fourteen to grab the ink hearts. He's not sure how many he'll need, so he decides to take as many as he can. There's plenty down here, so he might as well put them to a good use.

Once he has his hands full, he goes back up. He has to hide from Bendy a few times, but he manages to make it safely to the music department. He's surprised to find Henry already there.

"I already had some, so it didn't take me as long. Where is Sammy at?"

Norman motioned for Henry to follow him. He sat the hearts on one of the chairs as he played the tune to open the sanctuary. He didn't hear any noises or voices of acknowledgment, which worried him. He hurried inside, nearly dropping the hearts at the amount of ink on the cot.

Sammy was way too skinny. He was laying there, breaths coming in gurgles and gasps. Norman was almost too scared to reach out and touch him, but he mustered up the courage to. Sammy moved a bit at his touch, trying to speak but unable to muster anything aside of some gurgling. 

"Okay. So what should we do first? Should we try the syringe and thick ink?" 

Norman nodded. Henry gave him the syringe, letting him do it. He injected the ink into Sammy. He could notice that it made his body a bit more solid. He grabbed the hearts next, kneeling down by Sammy again. He wasn't sure how to use them. Sammy couldn't eat them, but maybe he could absorb them? He put the heart on Sammy, and to his relief, he did absorb it. It made a big difference, too. 

Norman gave him the hearts, Sammy going back to his normal body and no longer melting. He seemed just fine, like this hadn't even happened.

"Norman." Sammy reached out to him. "I feel better now. Thank you for helping me."

Norman took his hand, nuzzling his head against it. He was so relieved that Sammy was okay. They'd have to be more careful now, but they could prepare if this happened again. They could have the thick ink in some kind of container or something, and maybe there would be some way to store the hearts nearby too. That way this wouldn't happen again. 

"Is he alright now?" Henry asked. Norman nodded, relaxing a bit. Sammy was okay now. He was going to be okay. “I'm glad to hear that.”

Sammy looked up to see who the voice belonged to, seeming to freeze when he saw Henry. "I-It's you? You're the one that was helping? Even after what I tried to do, you still wanted to help?"

Henry nodded. "Of course. Norman explained why you tried to sacrifice me. Besides, you deserve a second chance, and I couldn't just do nothing when I knew you needed help."

"Thank you. I don't think we can think you enough. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know."

Henry smiled. "You don't have to. Since you offered though...why don't we play cards?"

"Sure. Why not?" Norman nodded, agreeing to play cards with them. He wasn't sure how, but he'd try. "You might have to explain how to play though. I don't think I remember."

"Don't worry. I will, and I'm sure Boris can as well. He's good at it. I'll go get him and the cards, then we can play." Henry left the sanctuary. Once he did, Sammy started chuckling.

"I was certain he'd ask for something else, but I'm happy with this turn of events. It's good we cleaned the place the other day. It looks like we're going to have company."

Norman leaned against Sammy before getting up to put on a record. It seemed like the perfect time to play one. After all, they sure had a lot to be happy and laugh about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that there's now 55 chapters. I didn't realize there were so many lol.


End file.
